Un amour impossible
by Lou228
Summary: C'est juste une simple histoire d'amour entre un homme et une femme ... mais qui a dit que l'amour était simple? Bella & Edward vont vite le découvrir car dans la petite ville de Forks ... rien n'est simple.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou les gens !**

Me revoilà avec _une nouvelle fiction_ … Bon je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner mais bon, je me lance quand même !

Je ne vais pas vous mettre un prologue ou un résumé car au bout de 2 ou 3 trois chapitres, vous serez déjà de quoi ça parle. Je vais juste vous mettre quelques poèmes (_trouver sur internet_) et citations sur l'amour … mettez-moi pleins de reviews et merci d'avance

Merci de lire mes fictions et de m'être fidèle, pour certaines, ça fais déjà 4 ans.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'aident à corriger mes fictions, sans elles, il y aurait des fautes à toutes les phrases lol.

Je viens de publier mon OS pour le forum « **lovelemon-in-fic** » donc si jamais vous y êtes, je serais super contente de voir ce que vous en pensez. Le titre c'est « **reviens-moi** ».

* * *

Des paroles de douceur,  
Des moments de bonheur.  
Des regards échangés,  
Un zeste de complicité.  
Des étoiles dans les yeux,  
La joie d'être deux.  
Main dans la main,  
Suivre le même chemin.  
Des rêves plein le cœur,  
Que du plaisir, aucune rancœur.  
Aimer et oublier  
Les blessures du passé.  
Juste la magie de l'amour,  
Une belle vie pour toujours.

- **Julie Jamar** -

* * *

Aimer, ce n'est pas regarder l'un l'autre,  
c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction.

**- Antoine de Saint-Exupery -**

**

* * *

**

Je t'aime non seulement pour ce que tu es  
mais pour ce que je suis quand nous sommes ensemble.

- **Roy Croft** –

* * *

Et Si Ce Soir Je Te...

Si ce soir je te racontais une histoire?  
L'histoire de ces deux personnes qui n'osaient croire,  
Que l'amour n'était pas pour eux, mais les autres,  
L'amour n'est ni le tien, le mien, mais le nôtre.

Et si ce soir je te chantais une chanson?  
Qui exprimait mes désirs et émotions,  
Dans le refrain, ton prénom je le crierai,  
Et dans ton coeur, en or le mien je graverai.

Et si ce soir je t'écrivais un poème?  
Qui parlerai d'une fille pour qui l'être suprême,  
C'est ni une légende ni une fable ni un dieu,  
Un mec à qui elle voue l'amour glorieux.

Mais je ne ferai rien de tout cela,  
Je vais lever mes yeux et mirer le ciel,  
J'y verrai ton étoile, je penserai à toi,  
Et puis je dirais simplement que je t'aime...

**- Marie-Claude O'Reilly -**


	2. Chapter 2

**16 février**

**PVD Bella**

Après avoir pris la décision de laisser ma mère vivre sa vie avec Phil, je bouclais mes bagages pour partir vivre chez mon père. Charlie. Je voyais bien que ma mère était malheureuse ici, elle voulait bouger et voir du pays, sauf qu'avec moi, c'était impossible.

– _Tout est prêt?_

– _Oui maman._

– _Tu es sûre que tu veux aller vivre chez ton père?_

– _Oui, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vue et puis tu pourras voir Phil plus souvent._

– _Hum._

– _Tout se passera bien, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire._

Phil s'impatientait, nous montâmes en voiture et deux heures plus tard, j'étais dans un avion, direction Forks.

– _Bonjour papa._

– _Bonjour Bella, tu as fais bon voyage?_

– _Oui, merci._

Il ne parlait pas beaucoup et moi non plus, je n'avais rien de bien intéressant à lui raconter ou à lui demander. Nous ne nous étions pas vue depuis presque trois ans et les seules choses qu'on avait à se dire c'était « ça va? ». Une fois à la maison, il me fit un peu revisiter les lieux avant d'entrer dans ma chambre.

– _Voilà ta chambre, rien n'a bougé, j'ai juste acheté de nouveaux draps et oreillers._

– _Merci. _

– _Bon ... heu ... il faut que j'aille travailler. _

– _Oh! D'accord. _

– _Je serais rentré pour 18h30. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans le frigo si tu as faim. _

– _Ok, merci. _

– _Bien ... heu ... oh! Oui, il faut que tu remplisses quelques papiers pour l'école, tu commences lundi._

Il me donna une dizaine de papiers puis partit. Je me sentis directement bizarre, tout m'était étranger, j'avais changé en trois ans mais pas cette ville, pas cette maison et surtout pas mon père.

Je défis mon sac et rangeais un peu ma chambre, je jetais les vieux trucs qui trainaient sur mon bureau, je devais avoir cinq ans lorsque j'avais fais tous ces dessins. Je fis un peu le ménage, ce n'était pas du luxe.

Vers 18h20, je commençais à préparer le repas, mon père arriva 20 minutes plus tard. Il prit une douche puis nous mangeâmes dans un silence quasi religieux avant que je ne remonte dans ma chambre. Nous n'étions que samedi, j'avais hâte d'être en cours, cette ambiance était un peu pesante.

Le lendemain, je me levais puis partis prendre une douche. Elle me fit le plus grand bien, je n'avais pas très bien dormi. Une fois dans la cuisine, mon père releva la tête et me tendit une tasse de café.

– _Merci_

– _Tu as bien dormi? _

– _Oui. _

– _Heu ... j'ai quelque chose pour toi. _

On sortit de la maison. Il y avait une camionnette rouge, un peu vieille mais pas mal lorsqu'on avait rien d'autre.

– _Je l'ai rachetée à Billy, un de mes amis, son fils, Jack, l'a retapée pour toi._

– _Merci, c'est très gentil. _

Je mis le moteur en marche, elle faisait un peu de bruit mais c'était mieux que rien. Mon père ne savait pas trop quoi dire ou faire alors il attendit que je descende.

– _Merci, elle est très bien._

– _La peinture a besoin d'être rafraîchie. _

– _Oh! Ce n'est pas trop grave ça. Tant qu'elle roule._

– _Ouais. _

Il prit son manteau puis se tourna vers moi.

– _Je dois aller faire quelques courses, tu veux venir avec moi? Comme ça, je te montrerais un peu ce qu'il y a à Forks._

– _On aura fini en 10 minutes. _

Il rigola et on sortit.

– _Oui pas plus._

– _D'accord, je conduis?_

– _Ok. _

Il me montra le chemin pour aller à l'école, la boulangerie la plus proche, son restaurant préféré puis enfin, le supermarché. Je fus étonnée de voir autant de monde sur le parking.

– _Il n'y a que ça d'ouvert le dimanche, dit mon père en voyant mon air surpris._

– _Oh! Je comprends mieux. _

Une entrée, j'avais l'impression d'être la fille d'une star, tout le monde connaissait mon père, enfin, le shérif de cette ville. Tout le monde était curieux de voir la fille qui revenait au bout de trois ans d'absence. Tu parles.

– _Bonjour shérif_

– _Bonjour Sam. _

– _C'est ta fille?_

– _Oui, c'est Bella. Je te présente Sam, un ami. _

– _Enchanté. _

– _De même. Bon je file, Emily m'attend. _

– _Dis lui bonjour de ma part. _

– _Ce sera fait. _

Je pris un panier et lui aussi. Il prenait vraiment le minimum et encore, il y avait plus de chips que de viande.

– _Prend ce que tu veux Bella_

– _Ok. _

Je fis demi tour et pris quelques yaourts, du fromage, des fruits, des légumes et partis rapidement vers le rayon pizza. Je regardais les frigos et marchais en même temps, je vis enfin celle que j'aimais, j'allais la prendre mais une main fut plus rapide que moi.

Je levais les yeux vers la personne et elle fit de même.

– _Heu ... tu voulais prendre celle-là? dit-il._

Je sortis un petit « oui » sans le quitter des yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu un homme aussi beau de toute ma vie. Comment un mec comme ça pouvait-il vivre ici? C'était le bled le plus pommé du monde. Il avait de magnifique yeux vert et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, ce qui lui donnait beaucoup de charme, je dois le reconnaître. Il était habillé d'un simple jean foncé et d'un pull gris, très beau.

– _Tu la veux?_

– _Quoi? _

– _La pizza, j'en prendrais une autre. _

– _Oh! ... heu ... non, non ça va. Je ... heu ... je prendrais celle aux quatre fromages. _

– _Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai encore chez moi. _

Il me sourit et bon dieu, quel sourire.

– _Je m'appelle Edward_

– _Et moi Bella. _

– _Tu es nouvelle?_

Il prit la pizza et la déposa dans mon panier. Il me sourit à nouveau. Il avait une petite barbe de quelques jours qui lui allait très bien aussi.

– _Heu ... non ... je suis ... enfin si ... je ne suis pas venue depuis longtemps, dis-je en devant sûrement être toute rouge._

– _Je ne suis ici que depuis deux ans. _

– _Et moi je suis partit il y a trois ans. _

– _Ben voilà, tout s'explique. _

On resta quelques secondes à se regarder. Il était plus vieux que moi, ça c'était sûr. Je me demande bien ce qu'il fait ici.

– _Bon ... heu, je vais y aller. J'étais content de t'avoir connu Bella_

– _Moi aussi. Bonne journée. _

– _À toi aussi. Au revoir_

– _Bye. _

Je le regardais partir, j'étais encore toute chamboulée de lui avoir parlé. Il était plutôt gentil. Je souris puis partit retrouver mon père.

– _Ah! Te voilà. Tu as trouvé tout ce dont tu avais besoin?_

– _Oui. C'était la dernière, lui dis-je en montrant la pizza. _

On prit encore quelques petites choses puis partit à la caisse, j'avais espéré revoir Edward mais il devait être déjà partit. Une fois dans la voiture, je repensais à lui, c'était vraiment la première personne qui me faisait autant d'effet. Pourtant, il était plus vieux que moi.

J'avais vraiment envie de demander à mon père s'il le connaissait mais ça aurait été trop suspect. Et puis, s'il habitait ici, dans cette ville ou tout le monde connait tout le monde, j'avais de grandes chances de le revoir.

Une fois lundi matin, je partis rapidement à l'école, je devais être là un peu en avance pour donner les papiers et recevoir mon horaire.

– _Bonjour, je suis Bella Swan._

– _Oh oui, la fille du shérif. _

Génial, je détestais avoir des étiquettes comme ça. « La fille du shérif » on n'était pas dans un western. Elle me donna mon horaire et je lui donnais mes papiers.

– _Alors ... oui c'est ok ... c'est complet ... il me faut ta carte d'identité, je dois faire une photocopie et ... oh! Il faut que tu passes faire une visite chez le docteur._

– _Pourquoi faire? _

– _Visite médicale. Les autres l'ont déjà faite il y a deux mois, en dernière année, c'est obligatoire. _

– _Hum ... d'accord. _

– _Il me faut un certificat du docteur en fin de semaine et il doit compléter ce formulaire. _

– _Merci _

Elle fit une photocopie de la carte d'identité et me dit que tout était ok. Je fus vite abordée par un certain Ben puis Mike. Ils étaient assez gentils mais pas du tout mon genre. La journée se déroula plus ou moins vite, enfin tout est relatif.

Une fois mon père rentré, je lui demandais où se trouvait le docteur le plus proche.

– _Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. Avant, on devait aller à l'hôpital mais il y a maintenant un nouveau docteur, depuis 3 ans, très gentil. Docteur Cullen._

– _Hum ... ok. Tu peux me donner l'adresse?_

– _Oui, attend_

Il me tendit un papier et je le remerciais. On mangea devant la télé puis je partis dormir vers 22h00.

Avant d'aller chez le docteur, je pris une douche rapide, me rasais et me brossais les dents. Il était 17h00 quand j'arrivais, j'avais rendez vous dans 10 minutes. Il n'y avait personne, j'attendais et lisais un livre qui était mis sur une table.

« _Comment impressionner votre partenaire au lit en 10 leçons_ »

J'ouvris à la page 15 et commençais à lire. N'importe quoi, depuis quand faut mettre des bougies partout?

– _Heu ... mademoiselle Swan?_

Je relevais la tête et me levais. Le beau mec du supermarché était là, devant moi avec son putain de sourire en coin.

– _Oui_

– _Entrez. _

Je passais devant lui et mon cœur s'emballa. Je vais devoir me mettre en petite culotte et t-shirt devant lui, ce n'est pas vrai. J'aurais peut être pas du mettre ce boxer en dentelle noir. Il va me prendre pour une grosse allumeuse.

– _La pizza était bonne?_

– _La pizza? Oh! Oui. Oui, elle était bonne. _

– _Que puis-je faire pour toi? _

– _Heu ... visite médicale. _

Je lui donnais le formulaire et levais les yeux au ciel.

– _Oh! Oui c'est obligatoire. Tu es encore au lycée._

– _Oui c'est ma dernière année. _

– _Tu as quel âge?_

– _18 ans. _

– _Bon, on va vérifier tout ça. Tu peux juste te mettre en sous-vêtement. _

– _Je peux garde mon t-shirt?_

– _Oui. Bien sûr. _

Je retirais mes vêtements, je le vis me regarder quelques secondes puis tourna la tête. Si je m'étais écoutée, je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus à ce mec. Il était vraiment canon et je me retrouvais presque nue devant lui, mon t-shirt était court et ne cachait pas grand chose.

Il vérifia tout un tas de truc, ma vue, l'ouïe, je devais lire un texte, lui dire des couleurs, des formes. Il me pesa puis me mesura. Son corps était proche du mien et je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. J'avais une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser, je fermais les yeux et soufflais, un peu trop fort car il me regarda.

– _Tout va bien?_

– _Oui _

Je m'assis et il vint prendre ma tension.

– _Parfait._

Il vint se mettre derrière moi et leva mon t-shirt, sa main entra en contact avec ma peau, je frissonnais.

– _J'ai un peu froid, dit-il en voyant sûrement des milliers de frissons apparaître sur mon corps. _

– _Ce n'est rien. _

– _Inspire _

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air puis soufflais. Mon cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite, il devait l'entendre. Il passa sur ma poitrine et je refis la même chose. Son poignet effleura mon sein, il me regarda dans les yeux et là, c'était sûr qu'il devait entendre mon cœur battre rapidement.

– _Rien d'anormal._

– _Merci _

Il retira doucement sa main sans me quitter des yeux. Je me levais et me mis en face de lui, il ne bougea pas, il resta là, devant moi à me regarder.

– _Vous ... heu ... c'est bon, tu peux te rhabiller, dit-il après quelques secondes._

Je remis mon jean et mon pull mais je sentais son regard posé sur moi. Il se rassit puis remplit le formulaire. Il fronçait les sourcils puis me rendit ma feuille.

– _Il faudra que tu reviennes pour une prise de sang. Le matin de préférence._

– _D'accord. _

– _Heu ... samedi, ça te va?_

– _Oui. _

– _9h30?_

– _C'est parfait. _

– _Bien _

Je payais puis il se leva afin de me raccompagner.

– _A samedi_

– _Oui _

– _Bonne journée._

– _À toi aussi Bella. _

Après un dernier regard, je quittais son cabinet complètement ... heu ... bizarre. Il me fallait un soda pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes, du chocolat pour ma frustration et une bonne douche froide. C'est parti

* * *

Voilà tout le monde mon premier chapitre :) … merci pour vos review, pour vos alertes c'est très sympa de votre part … j'allais mettre un article que vendredi prochaine mais bon je suis gentille lol … qu'est ce que vous en dites ?


	3. Chapter 3

**22 février**

**PVD Edward**

Je me réveillai vers 7h20. Je commençais à 8h00 et j'avais mon carnet presque plein. La journée s'annonçait longue. Je vivais ici depuis trois ans et je n'avais jamais un jour pour moi. J'étais le seul médecin de cette ville. Il y avait bien l'hôpital mais on devait faire 45 minutes de route pour y aller. Ce n'était pas évident. Après mes études de médecine, mon père m'avait proposé de vivre à Forks. Quand on vit dans une ville telle que New York, on n'a pas spécialement envie de se fourrer dans un bled comme celui-ci et pourtant, je m'y plaisais bien, c'était calme, tout le monde se connaissait et m'acceptait, j'avais toujours du boulot et j'aidais pas mal de monde. Mes parents vivaient à 15 minutes d'ici et ma sœur et mon frère habitaient ici. Ma mère était contente d'avoir ses trois enfants à proximité.

Je vivais seul et ma vie était réglée comme une horloge. Je me levais, je mangeais un peu, je travaillais, je faisais une pause le midi et je reprenais à 13h30, je finissais dans les alentours de 18h00 et un jour sur deux, je faisais des consultations à domicile pour ceux qui ne pouvaient se déplacer. Je ne travaillais pas le dimanche sauf en cas d'urgence et j'essayais d'avoir mon lundi. Ma sœur essayait tant bien que mal de me caser avec une fille, mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps, mon boulot me prenait du temps. Enfin, c'était surtout la bonne excuse comme dirait Emmett. Je n'avais juste pas trouvé la bonne.

_– Bonjour madame Liam._

__ Bonjour docteur Cullen_

Elle entra et s'assit. Il était 8h10 et la journée commençait à peine. Une fois que la pause de midi arriva, je pris mon temps pour aller chercher un sandwich et penser un peu à ma vie. Faire un bilan de ce que j'avais et ce que je n'avais pas. À part le boulot et ma famille, je n'avais rien d'autre. Je n'avais pas de hobby, pas d'animaux, pas de copine, pas vraiment d'amis à part Jasper et mon frère. J'avais de l'argent mais je ne savais même pas quoi en faire, faire quelque chose c'est bien, le faire seul c'est moins bien.

_– Bonjour docteur Cullen_

__ Bonjour Carole._

C'était toujours comme ça. Elles avaient entre 20 et 48 ans. Depuis trois ans, j'étais épié de partout, j'avais l'impression que je ne pouvais pas faire un geste sans que tout le monde soit au courant. J'attendais pour mon sandwich quand Rose Stanis apparut dans mon champ de vision. Elle avait 38 ans, mariée et infidèle, elle avait deux enfants et me faisait du rentre dedans à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. C'était aussi la plus grande commère de cette ville.

_– Oh! Bonjour docteur Cullen._

__ Bonjour Rose. Bonne journée?_

__ Oui, très bonne maintenant que je vous vois._

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

_– Alors, vous avez fait la connaissance de la fille du shérif._

__ La fille du shérif?_

__ Oui, Isabella Swan. Elle vient d'arriver._

Oh! Bella. Oui j'avais fait sa connaissance. Elle m'avait chamboulé, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. J'avais pensé à elle toute la semaine et avais espéré la voir au coin d'une rue ou encore à la boulangerie d'en face mais rien.

_– Heu ... oui, je l'ai croisée._

__ Oui au supermarché._

__ C'est ça._

Je commandai mon sandwich et attendis.

_– elle a l'air très gentil. Très calme aussi, d'après son père, elle est très timide avec les gens, elle ne sort pas beaucoup._

__ Elle a l'air gentil en effet._

__ Oui ... enfin, elle a quand même un sacré caractère. La dernière fois, Juliette l'a vue sortir de la pharmacie, elle lui a demandé si elle allait bien et elle lui répondu sur un ton froid « **vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que vous mêler de la vie des gens?** » Elle lui a dit qu'elle avait des hémorroïdes et une MST mais qu'elle ne devait surtout pas en parler, alors ... ne lui dites pas que je vous l'ai dit._

Elle me fit un petit clin d'œil et j'eus du mal à ne pas rire. Je pris mon sandwich, payai.

_– je ne lui dirai rien madame Stanis_

__ Merci. Bonne journée docteur Cullen._

__ Bonne journée._

Une fois à mon cabinet, je ris franchement en repensant à ce que cette folle m'avait dit. Elle ne manque pas de caractère en effet. Je sens que je vais bien l'aimer. Le problème, c'est que je pensais un peu trop à elle, j'étais bien plus vieux qu'elle, elle n'était qu'au lycée et même si elle avait déjà 18 ans, je ne pouvais pas m'attacher à quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

La journée fut, comme prévue, très longue. Je n'arrêtais pas une minute. Une fois chez moi, je mis un plat surgelé dans le micro-onde, mangeai puis pris une douche. Je revoyais son sourire et ses yeux dès que je fermais les miens.

J'avais un peu peur de la revoir : la dernière fois, il n'en avait pas fallu beaucoup pour que je me jette sur ses lèvres. Quand je l'avais vue avec son petit boxer en dentelle, j'ai cru halluciner. Elle avait de belles jambes fines, un ventre plat, des seins ni trop petits ni trop gros, parfaits. Elle sentait bon et elle avait ce sourire qui me faisait sourire. Elle rougissait dès que je la touchais et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de sourire quand j'avais entendu son cœur battre plus vite quand j'avais passé mes doigts sur sa peau.

Sans vraiment y penser, ma main était descendue le long de mon corps, c'était la quatrième fois cette semaine et à chaque fois, je pensais à elle. Je me réveillais avec la gaule, quand je prenais ma douche, j'avais une érection incroyable et même en journée, je ne pouvais pas penser trop à elle sinon ... mon corps réagissait.

**PVD Bella**

_– huuummm_

J'essayais de rependre ma respiration et tendis l'oreille, j'espérais que mon père n'avais rien entendu. C'était la troisième fois que je devais me soulager. Edward hantait mes pensées depuis le début de la semaine et je n'avais qu'une hâte, le revoir dans une heure. Je sortis du lit, je retirai les draps puis sautai dans la douche, ça me fit du bien, j'étais complètement détendue à présent. Je ne mangeai pas car je devais faire une prise de sang et vers 9h00, je pris la route. J'avais seulement dix minutes mais je ne voulais pas être en retard et j'avais vraiment hâte de le revoir.

Une fois arrivée, je continuai de lire le magasine que j'avais pris la dernière fois. J'entendis sa voix derrière la porte, il disait au revoir et accompagna la personne jusqu'à la porte. Il vint voir s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un d'autre, j'avais 10 minutes d'avance. Quand il me vit, un magnifique sourire apparu sur son visage.

_– en avance._

__ Oui, je pensais mettre plus de temps que ça._

__ Et bien entre._

Je me levai et reposai le livre que j'avais pris.

_– il t'intéresse ce livre._

__ Oui, y a des conseils plutôt pas mal._

__ Tu peux le prendre si tu veux._

__ C'est vrai?_

__ Ouais._

__ Je vous le rendrai._

__ Tu peux me tutoyer._

__ Ok. Je te le rendrai_

Je pris le livre et le fis entrer, je ne sais pas comment dans mon sac puis entrai. Je mis mon sac et mon manteau sur la chaise et je le vis souffler.

_– dure matinée?_

__ Quoi? Heu ... non ... non ça va pour l'instant._

Je retirai mon gilet pour n'être qu'en t-shirt. Je m'assis comme la dernière fois sur sa table, enfin je ne sais pas trop comment on appelle ça.

_– je n'aime pas trop les piqûres._

__ Je ferais doucement_

__ Merci_

Je portai mon attention sur lui, sur ses cheveux, sur sa petite barbe qui repoussait déjà, sur ses lèvres, sur sa langue qui passait doucement sur sa lèvre inférieure.

_– voilà. Merci_

__ Déjà?_

__ Et oui._

Il me mit juste un pansement, il resta plus longtemps que nécessaire à toucher mon bras mais ça me plaisait bien.

_– voilà, j'aurais les résultats dans quelques jours, je te les enverrai, j'ai ton adresse._

__ Merci_

Je ne bougeais toujours pas et lui non plus, il fronça les sourcils, il devait sûrement réfléchir à quelque chose. Je passais mes doigts dessus, il se détendit.

_– à quoi tu penses? Demandais-je_

__ À rien en particulier._

Il parlait tout bas, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait peur de parler. En quelques secondes, la tension avait doublée. Mon bas ventre me criait de faire quelque chose, mon cœur était du même avis et ma tête aussi pour une fois. Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas mais mon corps entier le voulait et j'étais sûre que lui aussi, il me regardait avec envie, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça, il était bien plus vieux que moi.

_– bon, je vais ... je vais y aller._

__ Oui._

C'était comme la dernière fois, je me levais et il ne bougeait pas. Il restait là, en face de moi et j'aurais juré que sa respiration s'était accélérée. Sa main vint se poser sur ma hanche ... là, plus moyen de dire au revoir. Je regardais un instant sa main puis à nouveau son visage, il avait à nouveau froncé les sourcils. Je lui souris et passai à nouveau mes doigts sur la petite ride.

_– désolé, dit-il_

Il ne retira pas sa main pour autant, il me regardait puis je le vis se pencher. Ah! Enfin. J'avançais un peu et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans une infinie tendresse. Cette tendresse se transforma rapidement en quelque chose de plus ... urgent. Je m'accrochais à son cou et dans un mouvement souple, il me porta sur lui et me posa sur sa table. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et le collais à moi le plus possible, je fourrageais ses cheveux tandis que lui, il me caressait les cuisses, les fesses, le dos puis les cheveux avec envie. Notre baiser s'était approfondi depuis longtemps mais au bout de quelques minutes, il me donna un long baiser, un de ces baisers où lorsqu'on arrête, on ne sait plus où on est et on oublie presque de respirer.

Il laissa pendant quelques secondes ses lèvres sur les miennes mais ne fit aucun mouvement.

On entendait uniquement nos respirations rapides dans la pièce. Il me donna encore un puis deux baisers avant de poser son front sur mon épaule. Je lui caressais le cou, les épaules et le dos doucement.

_– tu devrais ... on n'aurait pas dû_

Il recula et se passa la main dans les cheveux puis sur sa bouche, il se frotta le visage.

_– je devrais dire que je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas le cas, lui dis-je_

__ Je ne lui suis pas non plus mais ... tu n'as que 18 ans Bella._

__ Et alors. Tu n'as pas l'âge d'être mon père non plus._

__ J'ai 28 ans. On a dix ans de différence, tu es encore au lycée et je suis ... on ne devrait même pas avoir cette conversation._

__ Dix ans, ce n'est pas la mort. Ma cousine est bien mariée avec un mec de 15 ans de plus qu'elle. Bon c'est uniquement pour son argent mais bon, ils sont quand même ensemble._

Il eut un peu rire nerveux puis s'avança, il me caressa le visage et me fit un petit sourire désolé.

_– c'est une petite ville Bella._

__ Ouais ben ça je m'en étais aperçue. Tout le monde sait tout ici._

__ Oui et ... notre différence d'âge est importante ... heu ... on ne peut pas._

__ Je suis majeure._

__ Mais tu es au lycée, je vais me faire passer pour quoi? Pour un mec qui drague les jeunes filles de 18 ans._

__ Ben ... dit comme ça c'est vrai que ça fait un peu pervers mais ... je ne suis pas si jeune que ça._

__ Dis-toi que lorsque tu avais 8 ans, j'en avais 18._

__ Et quand tu en auras 35 j'en aurais 25. Je fais quoi? J'attends encore 6 ans?_

__ Je ne veux pas que tu attendes. La différence d'âge est trop importante._

Je le poussai un peu et me levai. Je remis mon gilet et mon manteau.

_– je suis désolé._

Je déposai l'argent sur son bureau et je pris mon sac. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, il la referma avec force.

_– tu le sais autant que moi qu'on ne peut pas._

__ Je dois vraiment être gamine alors car non, je ne sais pas. Tu penses que tu es le seul à te poser plein de questions? Je pense à toi depuis une semaine, je ne sais même pas pourquoi car on ne se connait même pas et pourtant, tu es toujours là, je n'arrive même plus à prendre une douche sans penser à toi, je dois vraiment être atteinte non? C'est pas une question d'âge, je suis peut être trop jeune pour toi mais n'oublie pas que tu es plus vieux que moi, ça me fait quelque chose aussi figure-toi mais t'inquiète pas, peut être que quand j'aurai 25 ans, on pourra réessayer._

Je n'avais pratiquement pas pris ma respiration et j'avais du mal à la reprendre.

_– tu penses que je ne ressens pas la même chose?_

__ Ben ça ne se voit pas en tout cas._

Il se pencha vers moi et posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était doux, c'était le baiser le plus doux que j'avais eu de toute ma vie. Sa main vint se poser sur ma joue et l'autre dans mes cheveux. J'encerclai sa taille et passai juste ma langue sur sa lèvre. Il gémit doucement et sa langue vint rencontrer la mienne. Il y avait un peu plus de fougue mais le baiser était encore très tendre. Il recula après quelques secondes ou minutes puis souffla.

_– on peut ... peut être se voir, enfin, apprendre à se connaître et passer du temps ensemble, lui dis-je_

__ Bella_

__ On n'est pas obligés de s'afficher. Je ne le veux pas non plus, c'est une petite ville et je ne veux pas que mon père soit au courant mais ... enfin je ne veux pas qu'on s'éloigne tout ça pour une histoire ... d'âge._

__ J'habite juste au dessus._

__ Je pourrais dire à mon père que je passe du temps avec des amis. Je ne lui mens pas vraiment._

__ Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener._

__ Moi non plus, lui dis-je_

__ Je ne suis pas très marrant tu sais._

__ Ben moi non plus en fait._

Il me fit son petit sourire en coin et m'embrassa à nouveau.

– je te donne mon numéro, dit-il

Il me tendit sa carte.

_– Docteur Edward Cullen. Waw, ça le fait ça. Lui dis-je avec un sourire._

__ Appelle-moi._

__ Compte là dessus. Tu termines tard le soir?_

__ Heu ... vers 18h00 souvent._

__ D'accord._

Je sortis et le regardai une dernière fois, il me sourit. Une fois dans la voiture, je soufflai un grand coup. Je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'étais lancé mais je savais que je le voulais.

* * *

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ... j'espère que vous avez aimé ... je ne sais pas trop dans quoi je me lance mais ça me plait bien de faire sur la différence d'âge ... ma soeur a aussi 10 ans de différence avec son mari et c'était dur aussi au début mais voilà ... a bientot. **

**ps: le chapitre n'est pas corrigé. **


	4. Chapter 4

**PVD Edward**

J'étais complètement perdu, je ne savais pas trop pourquoi je lui avais dit oui mais je l'avais fait. J'en avais envie et elle aussi mais je n'arrivais pas à passer au dessus du fait que j'avais dix ans de plus.

On s'était appelé hier soir. J'avais appris qu'elle était aussi perdue que moi, ça me rassurait un peu, enfin bref, on s'était lancés tous les deux et on allait voir si ça pourrait aller ou pas.

Nous étions vendredi et pour une fois, je n'avais pas beaucoup de monde. Jasper allait venir vers 16h00, je l'avais appelé, il me fallait un ami, un confident. Vu qu'il était psy, ça m'allait parfaitement bien.

En attendant, je rangeai un peu mon petit appartement et sortis deux bières du frigo. Mon portable sonna. Un message.

« **Salut, je viens d'avoir fini ... ça tient toujours notre soirée chez toi? Bella** »

Jasper entra à ce moment là.

« **Oui ça tient toujours ... 18h30 chez moi?** »

– _salut Jasper_

__ __Salut. Et ben ... t'as une sale tête._

__ __Merci_

Je m'assis dans le fauteuil.

**« Ok ça marche** »

_qu'est ce qui ne va pas Edward __?_

Je pris une bière et regardai mon meilleur ami.

– _je pense que je fais une connerie._

__ __Comment ça?_

__ __J'ai rencontré quelqu'un._

Il but un peu de bière et fronça les sourcils.

– _et?_

__ __Et ... ce n'est pas vraiment ... j'en sais rien._

__ __C'est une fille?_

__ __Ben oui c'est une fille, arrête de croire Emmett, je ne suis pas gay._

__ __Ben ... j'en sais rien moi, tu n'as jamais ramené une fille, tu __ne __sors jamais. C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as tiré ton coup? Ou la dernière fois que tu as embrassé une fille?_

__ __Samedi passé. J'ai embrassé cette fille samedi passé._

__ __Et elle a quoi qui cloche?_

Je soufflais, ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée de l'appeler. Je ne me sentais même pas prêt à vivre quelque chose avec Bella et j'en parle déjà à Jasper.

– _Edward ... tu es tout blanc._

__ __Heu_

__ __Elle ... heu ... elle est mariée?_

__ __Non, ce n'est pas ça_

__ __Elle a des enfants?_

__ __Non plus_

__ __Ben quoi?_

__ __Elle a 18 ans._

__ __Oh!_

On resta dans le silence quelques secondes, je savais bien ce qu'il essayait de faire : me mettre en confiance et après, j'allais parler de tout ce que je ressentais et il savait bien que ça marchait

– _on a dix ans d'écart Jasper_

__ __Il y a __beaucoup de __couples __qui ont une différence d'âge importante Edward. Regarde moi et_

_Alice, elle avait 16 ans et j'en avais 21. J'ai du attendre qu'elle en avait 18 pour être avec elle, j'en avais 23._

__ __Ce n'est pas cinq ans c'est dix ans._

__ __Elle te plait?_

__ __Oui ... enfin je ne sais pas_

__ __Ben ce n'est pas compliqué comme question._

__ __C'est facile pour toi._

__ __Calme-toi._

__ __Oui elle me plait, lui dis-je_

__ __Et elle?_

__ __Elle veut qu'on continue._

__ __Et toi?_

__ __Ben ... je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener tout ça. C'est une petite ville et c'est la fille du shérif. J'ai l'impression d'être un ... pervers._

__ __Arrête. Bon c'est sûr, son père ne sera peut être pas content d'apprendre que sa fille unique_

_se __fasse le docteur de 28 ans mais bon ... ne regarde pas toujours après les gens Edward. Je pense surtout que ça fait très longtemps que tu n'as pas eu de copine et que ça te __fout __les boules._

Je le regardais et il me sourit.

– _Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais lui demander sa main ou lui faire un môme. Essaye déjà de la c__onnaître, __de lui parler, de __connaître __son passé. C'est important. Après, vous verrez si le courant passe bien ou pas._

__ Et s'il passe?_

__ Ben c'est que la femme de ta vie a dix __ans de __moins que toi._

__ Merci du conseil._

__ Si elle avait eu le même âge que toi, ça aurait changé quelque chose? Franchement Edward, tu as la trouille d'être dans une relation, je ne sais pas trop d'où ça vient mais tu es seul depuis trop longtemps. Et puis si ça va pas et bien, au moins tu auras essayé._

Il me parla pendant encore un bon moment, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être chez un psy. Il me rassurait et me disait que tout allait bien se passer.

– _heureusement que tu n'as pas Emmett en face de toi._

__ __Je ne l'aurais pas appelé._

__ __Il t'aurait dit « __**tire ton coup mec, ça doit te démanger non?**__ »_

__ __Oui, je le vois bien dire ça._

On rigola et on but une deuxième bière.

– _n'en parle pas à Alice s'il te plait._

__ __T'en fait pas, ça reste entre nous. Dit-il_

__ __Merci_

__ __Elle est jolie au moins?_

J'eus un petit sourire et baissais la tête.

– _oui ...oui elle est jolie et très __jolie, je ... je n'arrête pas de penser à elle._

__ __C'est déjà un bon début._

__ __Si tu le dis._

On frappa à la porte, je regardais l'heure. 18H40.

– _c'est elle?_

__ __Ouais._

__ __Je vais vous laisser._

__ __Merci Jasper. Heu ... merci d'être venu._

__ __C'est rien Edward. Si t'as besoin._

Je partis ouvrir la porte. Elle était là, elle me fit un petit sourire timide mais sincère. Jasper prit sa veste

– _J__e te présente Jasper. Le copain de ma sœur._

__ __Le futur mari de sa sœur, __corrigea Jasper_

__ __J'ai du mal à __m'y __faire, lui dis-je_

__ __Ouais. Enchanté. Tu dois être Bella._

__ __Heu ... oui. __Enchantée._

__ __Bon je vous laisse, bonne soirée. Pas trop de bêtise, leur dis-je_

Je vis Bella devenir toute rouge, je fusillais mon futur _ex_ beau frère. Bella entra.

– _L__a porte de ton cabinet est encore ouverte._

__ __Ah oui juste. Je vais tout fermer, tu m'attends ici?_

__ __Oui_

**PVD Bella**

J'y étais. Dans son appartement. J'avais une frousse pas possible et je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi. Je regardais un peu son appartement, plutôt pas mal en fait. Le noir, le gris et le vert était les couleurs qui ressortait le plus mais ça faisait bien, très masculin comme intérieur.

– _voilà._

__ __Tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de patients aujourd'hui?_

__ __Non, c'était calme et toi? Ça __a __été les cours?_

__ __Oui. On est en __vacances __pour deux semaines._

__ __Ah bon?_

__ __En février oui, on a deux semaines._

__ __Oh! C'est bien ça._

__ __Ouais_

Je retirai ma veste et la posai sur une chaise.

– _J'ai pas eu le temps de préparer à diner et pour tout te dire ... je suis vraiment __nul, __je ne fais que du surgelé alors ...on peut commander un truc si tu veux._

__ __Oui si tu veux._

__ __Chinois? Italien? Japonais? Thaï? Grec? Français? Pizza? J'ai toutes les cartes_

Je rigolais à voir toutes ces cartes sur son frigo.

– _heu ... je n'ai jamais mangé chinois._

__ __Jamais?_

__ __Non._

__ __Et bien allons-y pour du chinois._

Il commanda tout un tas truc, je regardais les photos qui se trouvaient sur son meuble de salon.

– _voilà_

__ __C'est qui?_

Il y avait surement toute sa famille et je trouvais ça bien comme premier sujet de conversation.

– _c'est ma sœur, Alice._

__ __La __future __femme de Jasper._

__ __Exact. Elle est ... heu ... spontanée et pleine de vie, je ne sais pas de qui elle tient ça car mes parents sont assez __calmes__. Il y a mon frère, Emmett, très très spontané et il aime le sexe plus que sa propre vie, ce qui ne dérange pas __Rosalie__. Ils sont __ensembles __depuis 2 ans et demi. Un exploit pour mon frère._

__ __Ils ont quel âge?_

__ __Alice à 25 ans et Emmett 24._

__ __Tu es le plus vieux._

__ Apparemment__, je suis le plus vieux partout._

__ __Je suis fille unique, dis-je_

Je ne repris sa petite phrase, je ne voulais pas qu'on parle de son âge, ni du mien.

– _et ce sont mes parents. Carlisle et Esmée. Enfin, mes parents adoptifs._

__ __Ils ont l'air gentil._

__ __Ils le sont. Ils m'ont adopté lorsque que j'avais 5 ans, mes parents sont décédés dans un accident de voiture._

__ __Je suis désolée._

__ __C'est rien. C'est du passé maintenant. C__e sont __eux mes vrais parents._

__ __Oui je comprends. Dis-je_

Je regardais une dernière fois la photo.

– _Pas de nièce? Ni de neveu?_

__ __Non, Alice aimerait bien mais Jasper veut encore attendre._

__ __Et pour ton frère?_

__ __Il faut d'abord qu'il se comporte comme un adulte avant d'être papa._

Je lui souris.

– _des fois un enfant peut changer quelqu'un._

__ __Pas sûr avec Emmett et toi? Pourquoi ... pourquoi tu es venue ici?_

__ __Heu ... ma mère sort avec un homme qui joue au baseball._

Je m'assis dans le fauteuil, il me rejoignit.

– _et tu n'aime pas ce type?_

__ __Oh! Si ... Phil est très gentil c'est juste que ma mère aime voyager et que moi, non. Alors je suis venue chez mon père. Je ne l'avais plus __vu __depuis presque trois ans._

__ __Et tu aimes bien ici?_

__ __Je m'attendais à pire._

Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il m'arrivait, je m'approchai de lui et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ça n'avait rien d'urgent mais j'avais envie de l'embrasser depuis le moment où j'avais passé cette porte. Il répondit à mon baiser bien mieux que je ne l'aurais cru.

Peu à peu, notre baiser devenait plus langoureux, plus urgent aussi, je laissais un peu mes mains faire ce qu'elles voulaient et elles partirent à la découverte de son corps. De ses joues, je descendis vers son cou puis son torse.

Il faisait de plus en plus chaud dans cet appartement, sa respiration était tout aussi rapide que la mienne, je sentis ses mains me tenir les hanches et me ramener un peu plus près de lui, je passais au dessus de lui et me mis à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Il descendit doucement ses lèvres sur ma joue, sur ma mâchoire puis sur mon cou. On avait un peu de mal à reprendre pied, mon bassin commença à bouger sans vraiment que je le veuille et ses mains passaient en dessous de mon pull. Il caressa ma peau du bout des doigts, je gémis et repris son visage afin de l'embrasser langoureusement. J'adorais sentir sa langue sur la mienne et je m'imaginais déjà un tas trucs où il pourrait utiliser sa langue.

Je descendis également sur son cou et lui mordillait doucement la peau, il gémit mon prénom et me caressa les fesses un peu plus fort. Il me colla contre lui et je sentis tout le désir qu'il avait pour moi contre mon sexe. Je commençais déjà à déboutonner sa chemise quand on sonna à la porte. On s'arrêta tous les deux et je me remis sur le coté.

– _je vais ouvrir, dit-il_

__ __Ouais_

Il paya le livreur et revint avec deux sacs.

– _tu as pris pour combien de personne?_

__ __J'ai pris un peu de tout. Tu as faim?_

__ __Un peu._

Il partit prendre la boisson et des couverts, je ne savais pas manger avec ces trucs en bois moi.

Il se remit près de moi mais ne bougea pas.

– _je me suis un peu __emportée__, lui dis-je_

__ __Tu n'es pas la seule. Apparemment, quand tu es dans les parages, je n'arrive plus à me contrôler._

__ __Ben ça me __plaît __bien._

Il me regarda dans les yeux et me sourit.

_- ouais ... à moi aussi ça me __plaît__._

Il me donna un baiser rapide mais très doux avant de déballer le dîner. Il me tendit un plat.

_- merci_

On mangea tranquillement, il me raconta un peu ses histoires de famille, il me parla de chacun des membres de sa famille et il avait un petit sourire à chaque fois. J'adorais l'entendre parler, j'avais l'impression d'être unique à ses yeux. Il me souriait et me caressait parfois la jambe.

– _et tes études?_

__ Oh! Et bien ... sept ans d'__études __et rien de bien passionnant. Je me suis bien amusé les trois premières années mais après, c'est devenu de plus en plus difficile et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de doubler une année, sept ans c'est déjà long._

__ Oui. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire plus tard mais ce ne sera pas docteur._

__ Pourquoi pas?_

__ Je n'aime pas trop la vue du sang._

__ Oh! Oui c'est sûr ce n'est pas simple alors. Tu voudrais faire quoi plus tard?_

__ J'aime beaucoup la littérature et j'aimerais beaucoup ouvrir ma librairie. J'adore les livres._

__ C'est un bon projet._

__ Oui, c'est ce que j'aimerais. Sinon, j'aimerais beaucoup travailler dans une bibliothèque ou un truc comme ça._

Une fois terminé, il débarrassa.

– _c'est quoi ton plat préféré? Demandais-je_

__ __Heu ... le matin j'aime bien le pain perdu mais sinon j'aime beaucoup le couscous._

__ __Je sais le faire ça._

__ __C'est vrai?_

__ __Oui et le pain perdu aussi._

__ __Je ne crois que ce que je vois._

__ __La prochaine fois, je te ferais un couscous._

__ __D'accord. Et toi c'est quoi?_

__ __Le matin, j'aime bien les pancakes et sinon j'aime les lasagnes._

__ __Tu sais les faire aussi?_

__ __Oui. J'aime bien la cuisine, ma mère est nulle alors j'ai __dû __apprendre et je vois que mon père c'est pareil. Il prend toujours du surgelé._

Je m'allongeai dans le fauteuil et posai ma tête sur ses genoux. Il me caressa directement les cheveux. On parla de tout et de rien, il me posait des questions sur mes goûts et je faisais de même.

– _tu n'aimes pas les carottes? Dis-je_

__ __Non, j'ai jamais aimé, ni les champignons. Je n'aime pas la texture, c'est bizarre._

__ __Je n'aime pas les épinards et haricot vert._

__ __J'aime beaucoup le chocolat, dit-il_

__ __Oui moi aussi, au lait avec des noisettes._

__ __Moi aussi. Je déteste la lavande, dit-il_

__ __La lavande?_

__ __Oui, je ne supporte pas l'odeur._

__ __Ok, je retiens._

Et ça dura jusqu'à 22h30. On s'embrassa tendrement sur le canapé.

– _j'ai pas mal de boulot demain mais dimanche, je suis libre, dit-il_

__ Heu ... je passerais dimanche alors. Je ferais du couscous._

__ Ok, j'achèterais de quoi le faire._

__ D'accord._

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois puis je partis. Je fis attention que personne ne me voie. Il ne fallait pas trop tenter le diable.

* * *

**Voila voilà … on apprend à se connaitre doucement … a bientot**


	5. Chapter 5

**2 mars**

**PVD Bella**

– _J'y vais papa._

__ Où ça?_

__ Chez une amie, je t'en ai parlé hier. Lui dis-je_

__ Ah oui juste._

__ Il y a à manger dans le frigo._

__ Merci. Tu rentres vers quelle heure?_

__ Je n'en sais rien, c'est dimanche papa et je suis en vacances pour deux semaines._

__ C'est vrai ... heu ... bonne journée alors._

__ Merci_

Je pris rapidement ma voiture et partis chez Edward. Je la garai dans une petite rue pas très loin et préférais y aller a pied. Je ne croisai pratiquement personne, il était 11h00 et ils préféraient tous aller au supermarché pour les derniers ragots. Je montai à l'étage, la porte était ouverte.

– _Edward?_

__ Entre_

Il avait l'air de bonne humeur. Je le vis dans la cuisine, occupé à lire un livre de cuisine.

– _tu me prépares un bon petit plat?_

__ Des pancakes. Tu as faim?_

__ Je ne dirais pas non pour quelques pancakes._

Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit. On avait encore toujours l'air d'hésiter à s'embrasser ou pas.

Ce fut lui qui fit le premier pas cette fois-ci. Il m'embrassa tendrement avant de retourner aux fourneaux.

– _c'est assez sexy un homme qui cuisine_

__ Attend pour dire que je suis sexy, il faut que tu goutes ce que je fais avant._

__ Même si ce n'est pas bon, tu es quand même sexy._

Je m'assis sur le plan de travail juste à coté de lui et le regardai faire.

– _bon ça n'a pas vraiment la forme de pancakes mais bon._

__ C'est très bien_

__ Goute._

Je mis un morceau en bouche mais directement je m'arrêtais.

– _quoi?_

__ Heu ... tu as du oublié un truc?_

__ Ben heu non._

__ Ben heu ... si._

Je l'avalais mais je fis surement une grimace car il rigola.

– _c'est si infecte?_

__ Ben ... ça a plus le gout de farine qu'autre chose._

__ Bon, les prochains seront peut être meilleurs._

__ Je t'aiderais_

__ Merci._

Il nettoya et fit du pain perdu, au moins ça, c'était facile.

– _tu as pris tout ce qu'il fallait pour le couscous?_

__ Oui, j'ai dû demander à ma mère. Elle m'a posé plein de question._

__ Ah bon_

__ Ça l'étonne que tout d'un coup, je veuille faire la cuisine._

__ Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?_

__ Qu'une fille venait dîner à la maison._

Une fois fini, il vint se mettre entre mes jambes, son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien, je lui caressais la joue, elle piquait un peu.

– _faut que je me rase._

__ Non, j'aime bien comme ça._

__ Ah ouais._

__ Hum hum_

Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, ils n'étaient vraiment pas domptables ceux-là.

– _c'est dingue, y a pas moyen de les plaquer._

__ Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi._

__ C'est sexy_

__ C'est toi qui es sexy._

Je lui souris et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Comme à chaque fois qu'on approfondissait le baiser, il y avait cette tension qui nous entourait. Je glissais doucement vers son cou et m'attaquais déjà à sa chemise. Il me laissa faire et la retira avant de la jeter à terre. Il reprit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa langoureusement, sa langue traçait le contour de mes lèvres. C'était magique, j'étais tellement bien dans ses bras.

_- on devrait ... ralentir, dit-il_

Je repris mon souffle peu à peu mais gardais ma tête dans son cou.

– _pourquoi?_

__ Parce que ... parce qu'on se connait depuis si longtemps et ... j'en sais rien._

Je le regardais dans les yeux puis posais mes mains sur son torse, il était musclé. Je regardais ses abdo et ne pus m'empêcher de regarder la bosse qui se formait dans son pantalon.

– _je n'ai eu qu'un copain à Phoenix, lui dis-je_

__ Ok._

__ Je veux dire ... je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience, j'ai couché que deux fois avec ce type et ... enfin ne t'étonnes pas si je ne suis pas très douée. On n'a pas fait grand chose, il était très timide et je n'avais pas vraiment confiance en moi alors ... je n'ai pas trop voulu faire d'autre trucs tu vois?_

__ En fait, je suis plutôt content. Tu m'aurais dit que tu avais un passé de débauche et que tu avais couché avec plus de vingt mecs, ça m'aurait fait un autre effet._

__ Et toi?_

__ Moi?_

__ Ben oui, je me doute que tu as eu pleins de petites amies et tu dois avoir pas mal d'expérience donc heu ... combien de petites amies?_

Il caressa mon bras et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

– _Jamais de sérieuse, sinon les trois premières années d'étude ont été ... riche en expérience puis ça c'est calmé et depuis trois ans, je n'ai eu qu'une fille. D'un soir._

__ Je vais garder la période de trois ans._

__ Rien de sérieux._

__ Pourquoi?_

__ J'en sais rien, je me sentais peut-être pas près ou pas assez proche de quelqu'un pour penser à être avec une fille. Tu sais, être en ménage, se dire « __**je t'aime **__», avoir des bébés ou se marier. Je ne suis pas vraiment ce genre d'homme._

__ Et c'est quoi ton genre __**?**_

__ Ben justement, je n'en sais rien. C'est la première fois que je me sens bien avec quelqu'un et il a fallut que tu aies dix ... rien._

__ Dix ans de moins que toi. Oui. On peut le mettre dans le sens inverse. Je me sens bien qu'avec un homme de 28 ans, un docteur qui ne veut pas s'engager. Ce n'est pas mieux._

Il me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement.

– _Je ne sais pas si ça marchera. Dit-il_

__ Moi non plus._

__ Mais on peut essayer._

Je le regardai surpris**e**, il m'avait pourtant l'air contre la dernière fois.

– _J'aimerais beaucoup._

__ J'ai parlé avec Jasper et ... enfin ça m'a rassuré. Dix ans c'est beaucoup mais on verra de moins en moins la différence, je veux dire, c'est parce que tu es au lycée. Ça fait directement moins sérieux mais ..._

__ J'ai compris, on va faire attention mais on va quand même essayer._

__ Ouais_

_Je repris ses lèvres en otage et j'encerclais sa taille et son cou. Peu à peu, ses mains se firent plus pressantes, il souleva un peu mon pull et caressa mon dos et mon ventre, je le retirai et le jetai par terre avec sa chemise._

– _j'en ai envie Edward._

__ C'est un peu tôt non?_

__ Hummmm ... non._

Il me porta sur lui et je me sentis flotter. Je l'embrassai toujours dans le cou ou sur l'épaule.

J'entendis une porte qui claque puis il m'allongea sur son lit, il me surplomba et m'embrassa dans le cou ... j'avais l'impression que mon corps entier était un brasier. Il déposa ses petits baisers sur mon épaule puis sur le haut de ma poitrine, il descendit doucement et embrassa mon sein par dessus mon sous-vêtement.

Il traça une ligne imaginaire avec sa langue sur mon ventre et embrassa mon bas ventre. C'était la première fois pour moi. Axel, le mec avec qui j'étais avant, c'était sa première fois aussi et on n'avait pas vraiment fait de préliminaires, on avait juste passé des heures à s'embrasser mais c'était tout, il ne m'avait jamais vraiment touché non plus, il avait toujours peur de me faire mal.

Il déboutonna mon pantalon, je levais un peu les fesses, il retira mes chaussures et chaussettes également, je me retrouvai en sous-vêtement devant lui, heureusement que j'avais sorti un petit ensemble en dentelle. Ça devait être le même que lors de la visite médicale.

_- tu es vraiment belle. _

Je sentais mon visage prendre feu, il retira ses chaussures et chaussettes et revint se mettre sur moi.

– _tu sais ... si tu n'as pas envie, on ne fera rien. Je ne veux pas te forcer._

__Tu ne me forces pas, c'est juste que ... je n'ai pas d'expérience donc ... je me sens un peu mal à l'aise._

__Tu n'as pas à l'être Bella. À 18 ans, crois-moi, je savais encore moins que toi._

Je l'embrassai tendrement, il me prit dans ses bras et se mit sur le dos, m'emportant avec lui. Je me mis à califourchon sur ses cuisses, il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et le jeta par terre, c'était la première fois depuis Axel que je me montrais si dévêtue devant quelqu'un. Savoir que c'était lui me fit rougir.

– _ça va? Demanda Edward_

__ Oui_

Il se redressa afin de se mettre assis, il m'embrassa avec douceur et tendresse. Doucement, ses mains qui se trouvaient dans mon dos remontèrent vers ma poitrine. Il caressa mes tétons du bout des doigts, mon dos se cambra contre ses mains et j'approfondis le baiser. Je me sentais humide à présent, sentir ses doigts, son corps chaud et son sexe dur sur le mien, me faisait un effet incroyable.

Il glissa une main sur ma cuisse puis sur ma fesse, en dessous de mon sous-vêtement, il la pétrit doucement et sentir sa main sur mon corps me fit frissonner et mouiller encore plus. Je regardais sa main caresser mon sein et descendis mes mains sur son torse, je déboutonnais son pantalon et le fit s'allonger. Je le lui retirai et me remis sur lui, il en décida autrement car il revint se mettre entre mes cuisses.

Il prit un de mes seins dans une main et l'autre en bouche. Je gémis et écartai les cuisses un peu plus. Il faisait des merveilles avec sa langue, sa main quitta mon sein pour se poser sur mon intimité trempée, il ne bougea pas, déchiffrant peut être ma réaction. Je bougeais mon bassin contre sa main, il tortura mon autre sein et peu à peu, mon sous-vêtement descendit,

Edward le jeta à terre, me dévoilant ainsi complètement nue face à lui.

– _tu veux continuer?_

__ Oui_

Il me sourit et embrassa mon bas ventre, il était tellement près de mon sexe, je me sentais pas très à l'aise, personne ne m'avait jamais fait ça et j'avais toujours en tête que c'était dégoutant. Il embrassa l'intérieur de mes cuisses, je n'étais plus humide à présent mais complètement trempée.

– _Edward._

__ Oui_

__ Ne le fais pas si tu ne veux pas._

__ Et si j'en ai envie, je continue?_

Je fis un petit signe de tête que oui, il pouvait alors continuer, j'avais tellement entendu parler de ça et de la sensation que ça pouvait faire que j'avais vraiment envie d'essayer. Il caressa d'abord mon sexe avec ses doigts, je me cambrais sous lui et gémissais son prénom. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon sexe et bon dieu que ça faisait du bien. Il me faisait du bien. Il embrassa mon aine puis passa juste le bout de sa langue sur mon sexe. J'arrêtais de respirer et fermais les yeux. Il recommença une fois puis une deuxième fois et je sortis tout l'air qu'il y avait dans mes poumons dans un gémissement de plaisir.

_- encore Edward_

Il mit mes jambes sur ses épaules et alors que je pensais qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir mieux, il passa un coup de langue sur toute la longueur de mon sexe et caressait mon entrée avec un doigt.

_- Aaaahh ...hummm_

Il me caressait la cuisse d'une main et entra un puis deux doigts en moi, ses mouvements étaient lents, comme ses coups de langue, il passait toujours à coté de mon clitoris pour mon plus grand malheur.

Je commençais à avoir très très chaud ici ... il accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts et de sa langue pour finir sur un rythme rapide et très très bon ... il prit enfin mon clitoris entre ses lèvres et le lécha avec envie, il lui prodigua une délicieuse torture, me faisant presque crier par la même occasion.

_- putain Edward ... oh! C'est bon._

Je bougeais tellement sous lui qu'il fut obligé de me tenir avec deux mains. Je fermais les yeux et me tendis sous lui

_- AAAHHH ... mmmmmm ... EDWard_

Je pris ses cheveux en main et dans un cri, je jouis pour la première fois sur sa bouche.

_- hummmm_

Il me lécha encore quelques secondes avant de revenir doucement vers moi, j'avais vraiment du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Il posa sa main sur mon cœur et m'embrassa tendrement.

– _ça va mieux?_

__ Oui. J'ai adoré._

__ J'ai des voisins, n'oublie pas. Ils vont se demander ce que je faisais._

__ C'était la première fois, j'ai été ... submergée par les émotions._

__ Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus fait crier une fille comme ça._

__ C'est parce que ça fait longtemps que tu n'en as pas touché une, tu es très doué._

Il rigola et me mit sur lui, il se redressa et enroula mes jambes autour de sa taille. On s'embrassa avec envie et je sentis clairement son sexe, dur, contre le mien. Il s'allongea et je lui retirais son boxer. Il revint se mettre comme tout à l'heure. Et embrassa ma poitrine doucement.

Je caressais son sexe du bout des doigts, il était vachement mieux bâti que mon ex, ça me faisait un peu peur même. Il me caressa les fesses et gémit doucement lorsque je touchais son gland.

_- attend._

Il s'allongea et prit un préservatif dans le tiroir près de son lit. Il le plaça et revint m'embrasser.

– _je n'y avais pas pensé. Lui dis-je_

__ J'ai tout ce qu'il faut._

Tout en l'embrassant, je le fis entrer en moi doucement. On gémit tous les deux sous les sensations. On resta quelques secondes à ne rien faire puis je pris l'initiative de bouger un peu sur lui, il ne voulait pas me brusquer, je le voyais bien. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me fit aller un peu plus vite. Les sensations ne tardèrent pas à monter non plus, c'était vraiment différent que les deux premières fois, beaucoup mieux.

Il ne se retenait pas pour me toucher, me caresser, m'embrasser ... j'accélérais encore un peu sur lui et je le vis fermer les yeux, je lui touchai le visage et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'avais besoin de ce contact, j'avais besoin de son corps contre le mien et j'aimais le sentir comme ça.

– _mmm Bella_

__ Plus vite Edward_

Il s'arrêta et nous positionna de telle manière à ce que ce soit lui qui soit sur moi, il entra à nouveau en moi, me faisant gémir par la même occasion, et augmenta rapidement le rythme. Je le sentais autrement dans cette position. Je lui griffais un peu le dos et me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Il gémissait dans mon cou et m'embrassa de temps en temps avec fougue. Je pris ses fesses en main, ses coups de rein devinrent plus forts et plus rapides, je sentais cette boule qui grossissait dans mon ventre rapidement, je n'avais jamais eu ça avant, à part tout à l'heure mais là, c'était encore différent.

_- Beellaaa_

Il passa sa main entre nos corps et vint titiller mon clitoris rapidement. Je me cambrais sous lui et dans dernier coup de rein rapide et fort, je jouis en gémissant fortement son prénom. Il continua quelques secondes avant de jouir lui aussi. Il s'effondra sur moi mais bien vite, il se mit sur ses avant bras.

Il retira le préservatif et le jeta dans une poubelle, il revint se mettre à coté de moi et mit un drap au dessus de nous. Je le regardais et je devais surement avoir un petit sourire car il passa son doigt dessus et m'embrassa tendrement. Il se mit sur son coude et m'embrassa l'épaule doucement.

– _je ne regrette pas Edward_

__ Moi non plus._

__ C'était vraiment bien._

Je lui caressai la joue et me collai contre son torse. Il me caressa le dos et m'embrassa dans le cou. Notre petite bulle éclata lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Edward se figea et moi aussi.

– _tu attendais quelqu'un?_

__ Non. Reste ici, je reviens._

Il se rhabilla rapidement et la sonnette continua de sonner.

– _c'est mon frère ou ma sœur, dit-il_

__ Oups._

__ Rhabille-toi quand même, ma sœur fourre son nez partout, dit-il en souriant._

__ Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle me trouve toute nue dans ton lit._

__ J'ai toujours été différent de ma sœur. Dit-il en m'embrassant._

Ça sonna encore.

_- j'arrive, cria Edward_

Je me rhabillai rapidement puis me regardai dans le miroir. Je frottai un peu mon visage et lissai du mieux que je pouvais mes cheveux. Je remarquai deux traces rouges dans le cou.

Génial, qu'est ce que j'allais dire à mon père?

_- ben alors? Il en faut du temps, entendis-je_

**PVD Edward**

Mon frère devait toujours tout gâcher, je passais un bon, non un très bon moment avec Bella et il devait venir chez moi.

– _qu'est ce que tu veux?_

__ Rosalie a besoin d'une ordonnance pour sa pilule._

__ Et c'est pour ça que tu viens?_

__ Oui ... enfin non, maman m'a dit que tu avais invité une fille à diner. Elle est là?_

Je lui fis son ordonnance et il en profita pour visiter, encore une fois, les lieux.

– _Ne rentre pas, lui dis-je alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans ma chambre._

__ Elle est là?_

__ Tiens. Lui dis-je en passant l'ordonnance._

__ Oh merde, je vous ai cassé le truc? Vous étiez occupé à vous envoyer en l'air?_

__ Au revoir Emmett_

__ Au allez, je peux la voir?_

Au même moment, Bella sortit de ma chambre, je me surpris à avoir un petit sourire sur le

visage, ce qui ne manqua pas à Emmett.

_- elle est bien?_

Il ne l'avait pas encore vue. Bella me sourit et devint toute rouge. Des flashs de notre moment refirent surface, il fallait vraiment que mon frère se barre de chez moi. Il se retourna et sourit.

– _salut, je suis Emmett, son frère et tu es ..._

__ Bella_

__ Et ben dis donc, tu t'emmerdes pas. Me dit-il_

Je levai les yeux au ciel et rejoignis Bella, elle n'avait pas l'air tout à fait à l'aise.

– _maintenant que tu l'as rencontrée, au revoir Emmett._

__ Quoi? Non attend, je vous ai pas cassé votre petit moment j'espère? Dit-il à Bella_

__ Non, on avait fini mais j'aurais préféré qu'on ne soit pas dérangés, maintenant on sera obligés de tout enlever et on va perdre du temps. Dit-elle tout naturellement. _

Emmett la regarda étonné et moi aussi.

_- enfin ... je veux dire ... heu ... je vais prendre un verre d'eau._

Emmett rigola et moi, je le poussai vers la sortie.

– _elle a du répondant._

__ Au revoir Emmett_

__ Au fait._

__ Quoi?_

__ Elle a quel âge?_

Bella ne l'avait pas entendu et heureusement.

– _elle est majeure et vaccinée si c'est ce qui te fait peur Emmett._

__ Ouais je me doute mais ... enfin elle a l'air jeune._

__ Écoute ... garde ça pour toi ok? Je peux te demander au moins ça?_

__ Quel âge?_

__ Emmett_

__ Oh allez, je te promets de garder le secret sur son âge._

__ 18 ans, soufflais-je_

__ Hum ... ouais ... ben c'est ... jeune._

__ Je n'ai pas 40 ans non plus, on a dix ans de différence, ce n'est pas la mort._

__ Je te laisse l'annoncer à papa._

__ Je ne vais pas lui dire avant qu'elle n'ait eu son diplôme_

__ Elle est encore au lycée?_

__ Chut moins fort ... on se voit que depuis quelques jours ... écoute, ce n'est pas le moment _

_Pour avoir cette conversation ok? Alors, prend ton ordonnance et reviens pas aujourd'hui._

__ Hum ... bonne journée_

__ C'est ça._

Je refermai la porte et Bella ressortit de ma chambre avec seulement une de mes chemises et son petit boxer noir.

_- je vais faire les légumes pour le couscous._

Je regardai l'heure, il n'était qu'une heure de l'après midi. Je m'approchai d'elle et refermai le frigo, j'embrassai son épaule et passai ma main en dessous de ma chemise afin de lui caresser le ventre. Elle était douce et elle sentait bon, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi proche d'une fille.

– _ou on peut reprendre là ou s'en été arrêter, lui dis-je_

__ Les légumes attendront._

Elle se retourna et je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était à la fois étrange et magique. Elle avait dix ans de moins que moi, je n'arrivais toujours pas m'y faire et en même temps, j'avais tellement envie d'elle et d'être avec elle. Je me sentais mieux quand elle était là. Je n'étais plus seul, elle comblait ce vide que j'avais depuis des années.

Elle enleva mon pull et déboutonna à nouveau mon pantalon. Une fois en boxer, je lui enlevai son sous-vêtement et la collai contre le frigo, elle fit descendre mon boxer, je le jetai dans la cuisine et la soulevai sur moi. Elle enroula directement ses jambes autour de ma taille ... après quelques baisers, gémissements et caresses j'entrai en elle doucement et lui fis l'amour pour la deuxième fois, sur le frigo. Ce n'était pas uniquement du sexe, c'était plus que ça. J'avais vraiment envie de lui faire l'amour et d'être avec elle. L'âge posait problème mais on allait faire avec. J'avais un peu peur de la réaction de son père si on restait ensemble et de celle des gens, de mon père aussi. Je ne voulais pas que Bella en souffre.

* * *

**Ben voilà :) un petit lemon ... je ne voulais pas aller trop vite mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher lol ... a bientôt merci pour ceux qui laisse un petit commentaire à chaque fois c'est vraiment gentil, je les lis mais dsl je ne réponds pas toujours. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Elle enleva mon pull et déboutonna à nouveau mon pantalon, une fois en boxer, je lui enlevais son sous-vêtement et la collais contre le frigo, elle fit descendre mon boxer, je le jetais dans la cuisine et la soulevais sur moi. Elle enroula directement ses jambes autour de ma taille ... après quelques baisers, gémissements et caresses j'entrais en elle doucement et lui fit l'amour pour la deuxième fois sur le frigo. Ce n'était pas uniquement du sexe, c'était plus que ça, j'avais vraiment envie de lui faire l'amour et d'être avec elle. L'âge posait problème mais on allait faire avec. J'avais un peu peur de la réaction de son père si on restait ensemble et après des gens, de mon père aussi. Je ne voulais pas que Bella en souffre._

La soirée s'était bien passée, on avait mangé et parlé de nos vies. Je lui avais un peu parlé de mon père et de son caractère.

**8 mars**

Mon père était chirurgien à Port Angeles, un neurochirurgien pour être exact. Il était toujours à son travail et on l'avait vue que très peu lorsque nous étions enfant. Il ne voyait pratiquement pas ma mère et ma sœur en avant beaucoup souffert. J'étais le seul qui avait suivi ses pas, étant adopté, je voulais leur montrer que moi aussi, je pouvais le faire.

Le problème, c'est que mon père me voulait avec lui dans son hôpital en tant que neurochirurgien mais moi, 14 ans d'étude, très peu pour moi. J'en avais déjà fais 7 et j'étais bien content d'avoir fini. J'aidais les personnes de cette petite ville et j'étais utile, je me sentais à ma place. Ce qui n'a pas ravi mon père.

Il n'avait pas accepté la relation avec Jasper et Alice car ils sortaient officieusement ensemble alors que ma sœur n'avait que 17 ans. Il n'avait accepté qu'Emmett sort avec Rosalie car elle avait un caractère bien trempé et qu'elle menait Emmett à la baguette, ce qui était très bien pour mon frère car il est un vrai gamin, il lui fallait quelqu'un qui avait du caractère. Il approuvait le fait que j'étais célibataire par contre, il disait que le boulot était tout ce qui comptait à mon âge, il fallait que je travaille pour avoir une bonne retraite. Tu parles, être seul depuis quatre ans ne fait pas de ma vie, la vie la plus parfaite.

Je n'allais pas annoncer aujourd'hui que j'étais plus ou moins en couple avec une fille de 18 ans, il aurait fait une crise cardiaque et m'aurait insulté de tous les noms. Non, aujourd'hui, j'allais juste aller manger avec ma famille et faire comme si rien n'était. J'espérais juste une chose, qu'Emmett la ferme.

_– Bonjour maman._

_– Bonjour Edward, ça va bien? _

_– Oui et toi? Je suis le premier? _

_– Non, ils sont tous dans le salon. _

_– Et papa?_

_– Il travaille, mais il revient à 14h00._

Je piquais un bout de pain et partis dans le salon, ma sœur se leva et se jeta dans mes bras.

_– Bonjour Alice_

_– Salut, assied-toi, il faut que je te demande un truc. _

Je pris place en face d'elle

–_ Je t'écoute. _

_– J'aimerais que se soit toi qui me conduis jusqu'à l'autel. Pour mon mariage. J'aimerais que se soit toi, qui me donne le bras et tout et tout. _

_– Moi? _

_– Oui._

Je regardais une seconde ma mère, elle me fit un petit sourire puis je regardais à nouveau ma sœur et Jasper, ce dernier avait l'air tendu.

– _Ca me plait pas trop de te donner à ce crétin, dis-je en souriant en parlant de Jasper._

_– Alors tu veux? _

_– Oui Alice, je te donnerais le bras et tout et tout. _

_– Oh! C'est vrai? Tu veux? Merci merci merci merci._

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et je regardais Jasper. Je sentis Alice pleurer, je la serrais un peu plus fort contre moi.

– T_u vois qu'il a dit oui, dit Jasper._

_– Merci Edward._

_– Pas de quoi. Je la pose maintenant la question ou pas? _

Elle me regardait tristement et repris sa place près de Jasper.

–_ Pourquoi ce n'est pas papa qui t'accompagne?_

_– Il a une conférence à New York, il ne viendra pas. Dit-elle _

_– Génial. Ben comme ça il aurait vraiment tout raté dans sa vie. À part son boulot, j'oubliais. _

_– Edward, dit ma mère. _

L'ambiance était tendue à présent. J'avais toujours était le seul qui osé parler de ces choses-là. J'étais le seul qui allait plus haut que mon père lorsqu'il parlait et je disais toujours tout ce que je pensais.

_– On passe à table? Dit ma mère._

_– Ouais, dis-je_

Je me levais et pris ma place autour de la table. Alice me dit encore merci et s'assit près de moi.

– _Ca veut dire que je pourrais voir ta robe avant tout le monde? Demandais-je_

_– Oui, mais interdiction de raconter quoi que se soit à Jasper. _

_– Promis._

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, l'atmosphère était meilleure que tout à l'heure.

Avec Bella, ça faisait une semaine qu'on était ensemble. Enfin, on avait couché ensemble depuis une semaine. Pour moi et pour elle aussi, ça signifiait qu'on avait commencé notre relation. On s'était vue tous les jours de la semaine, sauf le jeudi car j'avais vraiment beaucoup de travail et son père commençait à poser des questions. Elle entrait, on se sautait dessus, on faisait l'amour sur la première porte qu'on voyait ou sur la table, dans mon lit ou encore dans le fauteuil puis on parlait de notre journée, elle me préparait de bons petits plat, elle était très douée je l'avouais, puis on mangeait, on regardait un peu la télé et quand on avait le temps, on refaisait l'amour. Je n'avais jamais passé une semaine comme ça.

– _Edward? Edward?_

– _Hein? _

– _Tu veux un dessert? Demanda ma mère_

– _Oh! Heu ... oui _

– _D'accord. _

Ma sœur me regardait bizarrement puis elle me sourit.

– _Elle s'appelle comment?_

– _Qui?_

– _La fille qui te fait sourire comme ça._

– _Y a pas de fille et je ne souriais pas Alice._

– _Bien sûr que si. _

Elle se tourna vers Jasper, celui-ci la regarda, il ne laissa rien paraître, un vrai psy. Par contre, lorsqu'elle regarda Emmett, c'était tout l'inverse, il jouait avec fourchette et regardait ailleurs. Très subtile.

– _Alice._

– _Tu es au courant, dit-elle à Emmett_

– _Moi? Non. De quoi? _

– _Oh mon dieu, tu vois une fille? Tu sors avec une fille? _

Ma mère entra à ce moment là.

– _Qu'est ce qui se passe?_

– _Edward a rencontré quelqu'un !_

Jasper me fit un petit sourire désolé et moi, je pris mon visage entre mes mains, c'était partit.

– _Elle est comment?_

– _Comment elle s'appelle? _

– _Elle fait quoi dans la vie? _

Je relevais la tête et soufflais, je pris la mousse au chocolat de ma mère et la mangeais sans rien dire.

– _Oh ! aller. Elle est gentille? Jolie? Elle s'appelle comment? Demanda Rosalie._

– _Écoutez, ça qu'une semaine, on ne va pas tout précipiter. _

Et là, c'était la phrase à ne pas dit, je venais de dire moi même que j'étais avec quelqu'un. Même ma mère s'y mettait et me demander comment elle était.

– _Je ... elle est très bien. Gentille et très jolie, voilà._

– _Elle fait quoi dans la vie? _

– _Alice, laisse moi ... c'est un peu compliqué. _

– _Pourquoi? _

– _Parce qu'elle est plus jeune que lui, dit Emmett. _

– _Ah ! Emmett, tu ne peux pas la fermer deux minutes, c'était trop te demander. _

– _Elles vont quand même le savoir. _

– _Savoir quoi? Demanda ma mère. _

– _C'est ... heu ... je ne veux pas que papa soit au courant. Il n'est jamais d'accord avec rien et il ne comprendrait pas. _

– _On ne lui dira rien, dit Rosalie. _

– _Je ne dirais rien, me dit Alice _

– _Je dirais rien a ton père mais tu devras lui dire un jour au l'autre. _

– _Je sais. _

Elles attendaient toutes une réponse, je soufflais et je reçu un message.

« **_Tu me manques_** »

Je dus sourire comme un gosse car ma sœur me demanda « _c'est elle?_ ». Je lui répondis que oui et elle sautillait partout.

« **_Tu me manques aussi. Je vais avoir une conversation des plus sérieuses avec ma famille_** »

– _Elle s'appelle Bella._

– _Et?_

– _Bella Swan._

– _Swan? Comme le shérif?_

– _C'est sa fille, leur dis-je_

_« **Tu es sur de toi? »**_

**_« Oui, de toute façon ma sœur a tout devinée_**_ »_

– _Attend ... heu ... il a une fille? Demanda Alice_

– _Oui._

– _Edward, si je me souviens bien, elle est partit il y a 4 ans et elle n'avait que ... que 14 ans non? Ou 15 tout au plus. Dit ma mère_

– _Oui c'est elle._

– _Tu sors avec une jeune fille de 18 ans? Elle est encore au lycée non? _

– _Oui _

_« **D'accord, on se voit ce soir, courage »**_

**_« La bombe est lâchée_**_ » _

Il eut quelques secondes de silence puis ce fut Rosalie qui prit la parole en premier.

– _C'est ... jeune._

– _On a dix ans de différence, lui dis-je_

– _Heu ... son père est au courant. _

– _Ça fait qu'une semaine qu'on se voit, on ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Tenez ça pour vous, je ne veux pas que papa soit au courant, s'il vous plait. On ne sait pas où ça va nous mener, on préfère se voit juste chez moi pour le moment. _

– _Tu étais au courant Jasper? Demanda Alice_

– _Oui. _

– _Depuis quand?_

– _Depuis le début. _

Alice me regarda et souffla.

– _Edward, c'est dix ans de différence, c'est énorme._

– _Je sais, on y a tous les deux bien réfléchi et on en a parlé mais ... je suis bien avec elle OK? Je l'ai rencontré au supermarché, on a parlé puis elle est revenu pour une visite ... j'ai directement été attiré par elle et elle aussi, l'âge n'a aucune importance. _

– _Ton père le saura un jour ou l'autre Edward, me dit ma mère_

– _Je sais mais pas maintenant, il faut d'abord qu'on soit sûr tous les deux avant de le dire à nos famille. S'il vous plait, je vous demande juste de ne rien dire. _

– _Tu vas avoir 30 ans dans deux ans Edward, tu auras envie de fonder une famille, te poser dans une maison et elle? Elle n'aura que 20 ans, elle voudra vivre sa vie, sortir, voyager, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle voudra avoir des enfants si tôt, me dit Rosalie_

Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ça, c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien avoir des enfants et avoir une famille à moi mais pour le moment, c'était inenvisageable avec Bella.

– _J'attendrais qu'elle soit prête, leur dis-je_

– _Combien de temps? Vous avez trop d'année de différence. _

– _Écoutez, je n'allais pas en parler pour tout ça, je ne veux pas me justifier, elle a 18 ans et moi 28, c'est comme ça, on est bien ensemble, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être avec une fille de 18 ans. C'est la première fois depuis pas mal d'année que j'ai vraiment envie de vivre quelque chose et elle aussi. Ce n'est pas juste une ... passe comme ça ... c'est sincère, j'ai vraiment envie d'être avec elle. Pour l'âge, on pourra rien y faire, elle ne peut pas vieillir et je ne peux pas rajeunir, c'est comme ça. _

Après un discours long comme ça, ils me regardaient tous avec de grands yeux ronds et continuaient de manger leur mousse au chocolat.

– _Bien. Tu as l'air sur de toi et tu ... vous y avez bien réfléchit donc ... si c'est ce que tu veux alors ... félicitations, me dit ma mère._

– _Je ne vais pas me marier maman, j'ai juste rencontré quelqu'un. _

– _Tu n'as jamais parlé d'une fille comme ça donc c'est qu'elle doit être fait pour toi. _

– _Elle est très bien oui. _

Mon père entra à ce moment là. Je ne voulais pas parler de ça avec lui maintenant et sachant qu'il ne viendrait même pas pour le mariage de sa fille, je ne voulais pas lui parler tout court.

– _Bonjour tout le monde. Qu'est ce que j'ai manqué?_

Je me levais et pris ma veste.

– _Le diner. Merci maman, c'était très bon. Bonne journée._

– _Tu pars déjà?_

– _Faut que j'aille chercher mon costume pour le mariage, vue que c'est moi qui joue ton rôle, je ne veux pas arriver en jean basket. _

C'était un mensonge bien sûr, nous étions dimanche mais j'avais juste envie de lui dire ce que je ressentais.

– _J'ai une réunion à New York_

– _Ouais ouais, je sais. Après, ça fera 25 ans que nous fait ce coup là. _

Je partis directement en claquant la porte, il m'énervait quand il faisait ça, je montais dans ma voiture et mon père sortit de la maison.

– _Edward_

– _Quoi?_

– _Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas ne pas y aller. _

– _Tu dis toujours ça papa, le problème avec toi, c'est que ton boulot compte plus que tes enfants. On se demande pourquoi tu en as fait. _

– _Ne me parles pas sur ce ton Edward_

– _Sinon quoi hein? C'est le mariage de ta propre fille et tu ne seras même pas là, tu te rends compte qu'elle a du demander à son frère pour la conduire jusqu'à l'autel? À part ton boulot, t'as tout foiré papa. _

Je ne pris même pas le temps d'entendre ce qu'il allait me dire que je partis directement. J'envoyais un message à Bella pour lui dire que je rentrais plus tôt que prévu, elle me répondit qu'elle arrivait dans une heure. J'étais soulagé car j'allais la voir. J'avais besoin d'elle.

* * *

**Et oui désolée mais Carlisle n'estp as vraiment le père dont on souhaite pour cette fiction … a bientôt et merci de voter pour moi sur le forum (site sur mon profil) Love Lemon**

**Mon OS : REVIENS MOI de Lou228**


	7. Chapter 7

Je rentrais chez moi, balançais mes clefs sur la table et me servit un verre. Je retirais mes chaussures et m'assis dans le fauteuil. 30 minutes plus tard, Bella entra dans mon appartement.

– _Hey !_

– _Salut !_

Elle vint se mettre près de moi et m'embrassa. Je lui rendis son baiser puis déposais mon verre sur la table. Je repris ses lèvres et lui donnais un baiser tendre et langoureux. C'était plus pour me confirmer que c'était bien elle que je voulais, la conversation avec ma famille m'avait à nouveau fait réfléchir à cette différence d'âge mais dès que mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes, je savais que c'était elle.

**PVD Bella**

Il n'allait pas bien, je le voyais directement, il avait surement dû avoir une conversation avec son père ou sa famille et ça n'avait pas été comme il l'avait espéré. Il me mit sur lui, à califourchon sur ses cuisses et m'embrassa avec plus d'urgence mais je l'arrêtais, je restais sur ses genoux mais je reculais mon visage.

– _Quoi ?_

– _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandais-je._

– _Rien du tout. _

Il reprit mes lèvres mais je l'arrêtais encore une fois.

– _Edward, tu n'as pas l'air bien._

– _Je vais bien. Je n'ai juste ... pas envie d'en parler. _

– _Ça fait une semaine que quand je viens, on fait l'amour et on parle uniquement de nos journées, alors ... parles-moi de ta journée. Tu as parlé de notre relation à ta famille ?_

– _Mon père n'est pas au courant mais les autres oui. _

– _Et ? _

Il souffla et posa son visage sur le haut de ma poitrine. Je lui caressais doucement les cheveux et la nuque.

– _Je ne suis pas experte mais dans une relation, il faut savoir parler à l'autre Edward et même si le sexe est très bien, y'a pas que ça._

Il releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux.

– _Je sais._

– _Tu peux compter sur moi comme moi je peux compter sur toi, si on ne se parle pas de choses importantes, de ce qu'on ressent, ça s'appelle pas une relation, ça s'appelle une amitié améliorée ou il n'y a que du sexe. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. _

– _Moi non plus ... ma famille est au courant que tu as dix ans de moins que moi. _

– _La réaction ?_

– _Étrange. Ils m'ont fait la morale, m'ont dit que c'était trop jeune mais à la fin, je pense qu'ils acceptent. Ils ont vu que j'étais bien avec toi. _

Je l'embrassais rapidement avant poser ma tête sur son épaule.

– _Et ton père?_

– _Il ne le sait pas encore. Oh ! Et je dois aller conduire Alice à l'autel, pour son mariage. _

– _Ce n'est pas le père qui fait ça ?_

– _Il est en réunion à New York. _

– _Tu es fâché ?_

– _Oui, quand c'est pour moi, ce n'est pas grave mais Alice en a toujours souffert que notre père ne soit jamais là. Elle voulait vraiment avoir un mariage comme les autres. _

– _Je suis désolée pour elle. _

– _Il n'est jamais là de toute façon. Il n'a jamais été là. Il a passé 5 anniversaires avec nous. C'est tout. J'espère que je ne serais pas comme ça avec les miens. Dit-il._

Je restais quelques secondes sans rien dire. Puis me lançais.

– _Tu seras un père fantastique Edward._

– _Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'exemple. _

– _Tu ... tu veux des enfants ? _

– _Ben ... j'aimerais bien oui, un jour ... heu ... pas toi ? _

– _Si. _

Depuis que j'ai 16 ans, je rêve d'avoir des enfants très tôt. Ma mère disait que c'était complètement stupide et que j'étais bien trop jeune mais j'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants très jeune, je me sens prête pour être maman. C'est parce que je suis au lycée, sinon, j'en aurais fait un directement. Je me sentais pas du tout attirée par les sorties et les aventures d'un soir. Je voulais vivre ma vie et fonder une famille.

– _Tu es encore jeune Bella._

– _Je ne vais pas attendre 30 ans, dis-je._

– _J'ai bientôt 30 ans. Dit-il._

Je le regardais dans les yeux et lui souris.

– _Enfin je veux dire ... tu n'as que 18 ans Bella, je comprends que ... tu n'en veux pas maintenant._

– _Non pas maintenant mais ... enfin je ne veux pas attendre trop longtemps non plus. _

Il me sourit et me ramena encore un peu plus sur lui.

– _Cette conversation est un peu rapide, ça fait qu'une semaine qu'on est ensemble, lui dis-je en rigolant._

– _Ouais. Désolé. _

– _Mais tu seras un papa formidable Edward. _

– _Tu penses ?_

– _J'en suis sûre. Tout va bien se passer. _

Il me sourit, je pris son visage entre mes mains et il ferma les yeux.

– _Tout va bien se passer._

– _Tu es sûre que tu as 18 ans ? Dit-il._

– _Autant que tu en as 28._

Il ouvrit les yeux et je l'embrassais. Tendrement et langoureusement. On finit par faire l'amour dans son lit et ça n'avait jamais été aussi doux, aussi tendre et aussi bon. J'avais enfin l'impression qu'on était vraiment ensemble. On avançait doucement mais sûrement.

**2 avril**

Ça faisait un mois qu'on était ensemble. On avait notre petite routine mais ça nous allait bien, on était bien ensemble, je me sentais entière avec lui.

Je rangeais ma chambre et fit mon sac quand mon père entra. J'étais un peu surprise qu'il rentre comme ça mais ne dit rien quand je vis sa tête.

– _Ca va ?_

– _Rose Stanis t'a vue entrer chez le docteur Cullen hier soir. _

Je soufflais et m'assis sur mon lit.

– _C'est lui ? C'est lui le garçon que tu vois ?_

J'allais dire que non mais il m'interrompit.

– _Ne dis pas qu'il n'y a pas de garçon Bella, tu sors tous les soirs, je ne suis pas le genre de père à te priver de sorties Bella alors pourquoi, je ne suis pas au courant ?_

– _J'allais te le dire mais ... enfin je ne savais pas comment lancer la conversation. _

– _Il a 30 ans Bella._

– _28._

– _Ça change tout. C'est vrai. Rose Stanis me l'a dit il y a une heure, ce qui veut dire que tout le monde est au courant. Elle ne dirait jamais ça si elle n'avait pas de preuve. _

– _Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'occupe de tout ici ? C'est vrai quoi. J'ai quand même le droit d'avoir une vie et Edward aussi. _

– _Tu es encore au lycée, je passe pour quoi moi ? Hein ?_

– _Je suis désolée. _

– _Écoute. Je ne veux plus que tu le vois, tu es trop jeune et il est bien trop vieux pour toi Bella. _

Je restais abasourdie par ces propos.

– _Quoi ? Tu veux que ... non, je ne le laisserais pas._

– _Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ?_

– _Papa. _

– _Réponds !_

– _Ça fait un mois. _

– _Génial. Je suis le shérif de cette ville Bella. Ma fille unique sort avec le docteur de 28 ans. _

– _Je ne le laisserais pas. _

– _Alors tu t'en vas. C'est comme ça. _

– _Tu me fous à la porte ?_

– _Non, sois tu le quittes et tu restes, soit tu pars d'ici. Tu n'as que 18 ans Bella et tant que tu seras sous mon toit, tu feras ce que je te dirais de faire. _

Il sortit de ma chambre et je l'entendis sortir de la maison. Mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je pris mon sac et mis toutes mes affaires dedans. Je pris mes cours et quelques photos de moi et ma mère et sortis de la maison. Mon portable sonna au même moment.

– _Allo ?_

– _Bella ? Tu pleures ?_

– _Je peux venir chez toi ?_

– _Oui, bien sûr, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

– _Je t'expliquerais. Tu es en consultation ? _

– _Non j'ai ma pause, je t'appelais justement pour qu'on dîne ensemble. _

– _J'arrive. _

**PVD Edward**

Je devenais complètement fou, ça faisait un mois qu'on ne sortait pas de mon appartement. Je voulais qu'on sorte manger au restaurant, qu'on aille au cinéma ou qu'on se promène dans le parc, je voulais être avec elle et je ne voulais surtout plus nous cacher. On était ensemble et je respectais son choix de ne pas en parler à son père mais là, j'en pouvais plus.

Je me demandais bien ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Je sortis de mon cabinet et attendais Bella, si tout le monde devait le savoir, autant que ce soit comme ça. Je vis sa voiture se garer juste en face. Elle avait les yeux rouges, je traversais et la pris dans mes bras. Quelques personnes regardaient et je vis la fleuriste regarder derrière son rideau.

– _Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je suis là._

– _Mon père est au courant. Il a vu Rose Stanis. Elle lui a dit qu'on était ensemble. _

– _Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? _

– _Que tant que j'étais sous son toit, je devais faire ce qu'il disait. _

– _Et il a dit quoi ?_

– _Il ne veut plus qu'on se voit. Dit-elle._

– _Quoi ? Mais c'est complètement ... _

– _Je suis partie. _

Je fus soulagé. C'était la réponse que je voulais entendre et même si elle allait mal, au moins, elle n'avait pas écouté son père. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elle.

– _Viens, on rentre. Lui dis-je._

– _J'ai mon sac à l'arrière. _

Je pris son sac et on entra chez moi. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer et s'asseyait sur la table de salle à manger. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassais dans le cou.

– _Tu vas rester ici ok ?_

– _Juste pour cette nuit, je trouverais quelque chose. _

– _Ne sois pas bête. Tu vas rester ici et on ira parler à ton père ok ?_

– _Pas maintenant. _

– _Non plus tard. _

– _Tu en as déjà parlé au tien ? _

– _Non pas encore. Je vais dîner demain chez eux. Tu veux venir avec moi ?_

– _Ben ... j'ai un peu la trouille en fait. _

Je rigolais et l'embrassais sur ses joues un peu rouges.

– _N'aie pas peur, je serais là._

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et je sentais ses mains retirer ma chemise de mon pantalon, elle défit les boutons et me regardais avec ce petit air coquin.

– _Je dois reprendre le boulot dans 45 minutes Bella._

– _Alors ne perdons pas de temps à parler. Dit-elle en me caressant le torse. _

Elle ne retira pas ma chemise, la laissant juste ouverte. Je pense qu'elle aimait lorsque je gardais ma chemise parce qu'à chaque fois, elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure puis se dépêchait de retirer mes vêtements. Mon pantalon et mon boxer tomba à mes chevilles, elle retira son pull pendant que je déboutonnais son jean et lui retirais.

Je l'embrassais fougueusement et lui dégrafais son soutien gorge, je retirais rapidement son boxer et collais son sexe au mien, elle gémit sur ma bouche et accrocha ses jambes à ma taille. Je descendis sur son cou et l'embrassais plus doucement, j'entrais en elle lentement et on gémit tous les deux lorsque je fus complètement en elle.

– _Aahhh !_

– _Mmmm Edward !_

Je commençais un va-et-vient lent mais Bella n'était pas d'accord, elle accrocha mes fesses et me mordit l'épaule assez fortement. J'accélérais encore et encore, elle se cambra contre moi et se laissa aller sur la table, j'en profitais pour mettre ses jambes sur mes épaules, elle était plus serrée comme ça.

Je n'appelais plus ça faire l'amour, au stade où nous étions, j'appelais ça baiser. Elle criait presque et moi aussi tellement c'était bon. On se laissait complètement aller ... j'allais vite et fort en elle et elle adorait ça. On en avait tous les deux besoin.

– _Aaahhh putain ... Aahh Edward !_

– _Je vais ... Bella. _

Je cognais encore plus fort en elle, elle agrippa les bords de la table et son dos s'arqua, je la vis se caresser les seins et descendre le long de son ventre ... elle partit caresser son clitoris ... elle ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche en gémissant mon prénom.

On jouit tous les deux, quasi en même temps. Ce fut une pause très agréable. Je reposais ses jambes et l'embrassais tendrement. J'embrassais ses seins et les caressais doucement ainsi que son ventre. J'embrassais l'intérieur de ses cuisses puis son sexe avant de revenir vers elle.

– _Je suis détendue maintenant, dit-elle._

– _Moi aussi. Dommage que j'ai encore 4 heures de boulot. _

– _Je vais vider mon sac et te préparer un petit plat. _

– _En fait ... j'aimerais qu'on aille manger au restaurant. _

– _Tu es sûr ? _

– _Oui. Oui j'en suis sûr, lui dis-je._

– _Et les autres ? _

– _Je m'en fous, je vais devenir dingue à rester ici Bella. J'ai besoin qu'on sorte tous les deux. Et vu que demain, c'est dimanche, j'aimerais qu'on aille au cinéma ce soir, qu'on fasse une grasse matinée demain matin puis qu'on aille chez mes parents. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_

– _D'accord._

– _Merci._

– _Ton père sera là ?_

– _Non, il travaille et c'est tant mieux vu qu'il n'est pas au courant. _

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois avant de nous relever et nous rhabiller. Je partis faire mes consultations jusqu'à 18h20 et une fois fini, je montais directement à l'appartement. Il y avait des bougies allumées et je remarquais que le tout était rangé.

– _Bella ?_

– _Je suis là._

Elle sortit sa tête du frigo et jeta un morceau de fromage.

– _La date est dépassée de 10 jours Edward, pour un docteur, tu n'es pas très préoccupé par ta santé._

– _Tu as fais le ménage ? _

– _Oui. J'ai nettoyé l'appartement, j'ai fais les poussières, j'ai rangé, j'ai mis des propres draps, j'ai fais ta lessive, comme ça maman ne devra plus le faire, pour un homme de 30 ans, tu pourrais faire ta lessive. _

– _28 !_

– _Hum. J'ai mis de l'eau dans ta plante, elle crevait la pauvre et là, je jette ce qu'il y a à jeter. _

Je déposais mon sac par terre ainsi que mes chaussures, elle les rangea correctement et me sourit. Elle m'embrassa rapidement et repartit ranger.

– _Heu ... merci. Mais tu sais ... heu ... tu n'es pas obligé, je peux le faire._

– _Tu travailles tout le temps et j'avais le temps. Je m'ennuyais toute seule. _

– _Désolé._

– _Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai de quoi m'occuper. _

– _J'ai réservé au restaurant. À Port Angeles, on ira au cinéma juste après et personne ne nous verra. _

Elle me sourit et referma le frigo.

– _Ca me va, ça va nous faire du bien._

– _Je pense aussi, lui dis-je._

Elle avait mis juste un t-shirt noir moulant et un short, je la trouvais très sexy comme ça. Elle avait ses cheveux relevés et abordait un sourire sincère. Peu importe ce que son père ou les gens diraient sur notre relation, je ne voulais pas la changer.

* * *

**voilà petite conversation et ils vont enfin sortir de leur trou lol. je voulais un peu faire bouger les choses avec les parents et le père de Bell**a.


	8. Chapter 8

_Elle avait mis juste un t-shirt noir moulant et un short, je la trouvais très sexy comme ça. Elle avait ses cheveux relevés et abordait un sourire sincère. Peu importe ce que son père ou les gens diraient sur notre relation, je ne voulais pas la changer. _

On prit une douche ensemble mais on resta sages, je vis Bella pleurer et ça me faisait mal au cœur de la voir comme ça. Je la pris dans mes bras et essayais de la rassurer sauf que je n'étais pas très doué pour ça, moi et les relations, ça faisait deux donc j'avais peur de dire quelque chose de mauvais.

- _Ca ne va pas aller Edward, dit-elle. _

Elle sortit de la douche et je la suivis. Comment ça pas aller ? Elle mit un peignoir et j'enroulais une serviette autour de ma taille.

- _Comment ça « ne pas aller » ? _

- _Nous deux. Je ne parle plus avec mon père et ce n'est que le début Edward, je ne peux pas vivre chez toi, ça fait qu'un mois qu'on est ensemble, ça va trop vite, tu vas vite te lasser de moi et je vais me retrouver à la rue. _

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- _Regardes-moi. Je sais que ça va vite mais hors de question que ton père se mette entre nous Bella, je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête et toi non plus, alors on trouvera une solution. Mais s'il te plait ne crois pas que j'en aurais marre de toi, ce n'est pas vrai. _

- _Je me sens juste perdue, dit-elle._

- _Je sais, je comprends. Calmes-toi. Ok ? On va aller manger tous les deux puis un cinéma et tout ira bien. D'accord ? On ira parler avec ton père la semaine prochaine et si tu veux retourner chez lui, je l'accepterais. _

- _Tu te rends compte, je vis chez toi avant qu'on est eu un premier rancard. Dit-elle d'une voix triste._

Je rigolais et l'embrassais à nouveau. Elle me rendit mon baiser et l'approfondit, elle se colla à moi et je dus vite mettre fin à ce baiser avant qu'elle se jette sur moi.

- _On va aller manger ma belle. _

- _D'accord. _

- _Enfin une sortie, lui dis-je._

- _Ça commence à être long oui. _

On se prépara et 20 minutes plus tard, on était en route pour Port Angeles, on vit quelques personnes nous regarder mais on n'y fit pas attention, c'était mieux ainsi. Je pris la main de Bella et lui sourit.

- _Tout ira bien Bella, te prends pas la tête. _

- _Je n'ai pas envie d'être séparé de toi. _

- _On ne le sera pas. La différence d'âge n'est qu'une excuse, on est bien ensemble, je suis sûr que tout ira bien. _

- _Tu ne trouves pas que ça va un peu vite ? On vit déjà ensemble. _

- _Laisses faire le temps, si vraiment tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi, on te trouvera un petit appartement. _

Le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas vivre avec moi me fit plus de mal que je ne l'aurais cru mais je devais accepter ses choix.

- _Je veux vivre avec toi mais je ne veux pas être fâché avec mon père et tout va tellement vite, je suis encore au lycée. _

- _Tu as bientôt fini l'école._

- _Je sais. On va laisser faire le temps. _

- _Oui c'est mieux ainsi. On verra bien. _

Durant le trajet, Bella regardait par la fenêtre et je la voyais souffler de temps en temps. Je lui pris la main et l'embrassait doucement.

- _Tu m'emmènes où ? dit-elle pour combler le silence._

- _Au restaurant. _

- _Oui ça je sais, lequel ? _

- _Tu verras bien. Pour la fête des mères, on va toujours là et c'est excellent. _

Elle me sourit et posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Ce petit geste anodin était, pour moi, la preuve qu'elle était faite pour moi, elle avait toujours de petits gestes tendres envers moi, elle me disait toujours des choses rassurantes. Ça me faisait du bien, je me sentais enfin normal avec quelqu'un de normal. Je me sentais moins seul, moins triste, moins perdu.

- _Je suis bien avec toi Bella. _

Elle me regarda un instant puis me sourit.

- _Moi aussi je suis bien avec toi. Je n'aurais jamais cru en venant ici que j'allais tomber amoureuse mais je dois me faire une raison, je suis tombée amoureuse. _

J'avais tellement envie de lui dire que je l'aimais mais j'avais aussi peur d'aller trop vite. On ne se connaissait que depuis un mois et elle vivait déjà chez moi, je la comprenais lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle était perdue. Je l'étais aussi mais je n'avais pas envie d'arrêter cette relation.

Une fois arrivés, j'aidais Bella à sortir de la voiture et lui pris la main. Elle la serra contre elle et avant de rentrer, elle tourna ma tête et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je lui rendis son baiser avec autant de tendresse qu'elle, avant de reculer.

Une fois à notre table, Bella regarda un peu partout et souriait.

- _C'est très beau. _

- _C'est un restaurant italien. _

- _Tu te rends compte que c'est notre première sortie ? _

Je rigolais à cette remarque. On avait vraiment tout fait à l'envers.

- _Je suis contente qu'on puisse sortir sans être gênés du regard des autres. _

- _Moi aussi, lui dis-je._

- _Oh ! Et pour demain, je ne suis pas sûre … enfin, je suis mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de tes parents. Si ton père est comme mon père, ça se passera mal. _

- _Il ne sera pas là. _

- _Oui mais … enfin je n'ai que 18 ans. _

- _Bella, dis-je las qu'elle mette toujours notre différence d'âge en avant. _

- _Je sais, je sais mais … ça va vraiment vite. _

- _Écoutes-moi. On va juste manger, regarder un film puis rentrer, on va passer une bonne soirée et voilà tout. On verra demain. _

- _D'accord. _

Je fus soulagé qu'elle accepte si vite. Je lui pris les mains et on resta quelques secondes à se regarder. La différence d'âge me posait presque plus de problème, depuis qu'on faisait l'amour, qu'on discutait, qu'on passait nos journées ensemble et maintenant, nos soirées. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'impression d'être avec une fille de 18 ans.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire quand tu étais petit ? dit-elle après un moment._

- _Oh ! Heu … je voulais être professeur … de musique. Le piano surtout. _

- _Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ça ? _

- _Parce que mon père disait que ce n'était pas un vrai métier. J'ai pris des cours mais ça s'arrête là, je joue uniquement pour le plaisir. _

- _Hum … Je n'aime pas trop ton père Edward _

Le serveur prit nos commandes. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous mangions l'entrée.

- _Il n'est pas méchant mais il préfère son travail à sa famille. _

- _Je n'ai pas vraiment hâte de le voir. _

- _Demain il ne sera pas là. On partira avant. Lui dis-je._

Bella commanda un dessert, tiramisu mais avec deux cuillères. Elle m'en passa une et pris la première bouchée. Je ne le savais pas encore mais ça allait devenir notre petit truc à nous. Venir dans ce restaurant et prendre un tiramisu pour deux.

Je lui mis son manteau et l'emmenais au cinéma. Elle décida du film, une comédie romantique et c'était étrange de voir qu'ici, à Port Angeles, personne ne nous regardait, personne ne se préoccupait qu'une fille de 18 ans était avec un homme de 28 ans. Tout le monde s'en foutait totalement, ça nous faisait du bien.

Nous regardions le film et de temps en temps, Bella m'embrassait ou me caressait. Je trouvais cet endroit plutôt excitant, il faisait noir, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde et personne ne faisait attention à nous. Je passais juste ma main sur sa cuisse et je la sentis se tendre, je souris malgré moi, elle se racla la gorge et remit ma main sur son genou.

- _Pas maintenant Edward. _

- _Tu te rends compte qu'on a encore 1h30 de route, lui dis-je doucement à l'oreille. _

Elle me regarda et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, je passais mon pouce sur cette dernière et pressais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser eut pour effet de nous donner encore plus envie l'un de l'autre. C'est lorsqu'on entendit une femme nous dire « il y a des chambres pour ça », qu'on arrêta et on se remit convenablement.

20 minutes plus tard, le film était enfin terminé, on sortit et une fois dans la voiture, Bella se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa avec fougue.

- _Bell … Bella _

- _Hum…_

- _Pas ici, on est … on est sur le parking. _

Elle releva la tête et plusieurs personnes nous regardaient déjà. Je croisais les doigts que ça n'aille pas aux oreilles de son père ou du mien. Nous n'étions pas à Forks mais sait-on jamais.

- _Désolée. _

- _Une fois à la maison, je te laisserais me sauter dessus. _

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, elle me sauta dessus et enroula directement ses jambes autour de ma taille. Elle retira sa veste et la jeta à terre, je nous emmenais dans la chambre, je ne tenais pas trop sur mes jambes mais j'arrivais quand même à l'allonger sur le lit.

- _J'ai envie de toi Edward. _

Je retirais rapidement ma veste et mon pull pendant que Bella retira ses chaussures et son pantalon. Je l'embrassais comme si ma vie en dépendait, je descendis lentement sur son cou tout en lui caressant le ventre du bout des doigts.

Je levais son pull et embrassais son ventre … sa peau était tellement douce … sa crème parfumée me rendait fou, elle en mettait à chaque fois. Je retirais son pull et dégrafais son soutien gorge, je pris un téton en bouche tout en caressant l'autre.

Elle gémit mon prénom et se cambra contre ma bouche. Elle passait ses mains sur mes épaules, dans mes cheveux puis prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa langoureusement, caressant ma langue avec la sienne.

Elle déboutonna mon pantalon et retira le plus gros avec ses pieds, je me mis debout et retirais mes chaussettes et mon pantalon ainsi que mon boxer. Elle me regardait avec envie et retira d'elle-même son petit shorty en dentelle.

- _Vous savez que vous êtes incroyablement sexy comme ça mademoiselle Swan ? lui dis-je en embrassant ses jambes. _

Je remontais doucement vers son visage et embrassais ses joues, son nez, ses yeux, son front puis redescendais pour atteindre ses lèvres.

- _En tout cas je sens tout l'effet que je vous procure, Docteur Cullen. Dit-elle contre mes lèvres. _

Je l'embrassais tendrement puis elle se retourna. Depuis qu'on avait fait cette position, elle me la demandait tout le temps. Je lui caressais le dos délicatement puis entrais en elle doucement … elle ne fut pas de mon avis car elle recula ses fesses contre moi, me faisant entrer en elle complètement.

- _Aaaahhh putain !_

Elle se redressa et colla son dos à mon torse, je commençais un mouvement de va-et-vient lent et lui caressais les seins avec envie, j'embrassais son cou et descendit mon autre main près de son intimité. Elle gémissait contre moi et caressa mon cuir chevelu avec tendresse.

- _Aaah Edward. _

- _Mmmmm !_

Elle posa ma main sur son sexe et frotta mon doigt contre son clitoris … elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et sa main vint caresser mes fesses puis ma cuisse fermement.

- _Plus vite Edward … aaahh plus vite !_

Je la penchais un peu en avant et poussais un peu plus en elle … peu à peu, je la sentis se tendre contre moi.

- _Aaahhh … je vais …mmmm…_

- _Viens avec moi ma belle. _

Je la tenais fermement par les hanches et elle jouit en criant … je la rejoignis juste après, jouissant au fond de son ventre avant de m'écrouler près d'elle. Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas et essayait de reprendre sa respiration.

Je me remis sur le coté et lui embrassais tendrement le dos et lui caressais ses fesses rebondies. Elle se calma un peu puis me sourit.

- _J'ai encore envie de toi Edward. _

Je lui rendis son sourire et elle vint se mettre sur moi. Puis je devais lui poser la question pour être sûr.

- _Tu as pris ta pilule ? Car on n'a pas…_

- _Oui, je ne l'oublie jamais, ne t'en fais pas. Tu préfères qu'on mette un préservatif ? _

- _C'est pareil … je ne veux pas que tu tombes enceinte par ma faute. _

- _Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes responsabilités. _

Elle me caressa le torse et une fois que le soldat fut à nouveau au garde à vous, elle s'empala sur mon sexe et commença un mouvement de bassin absolument délicieux.

**PVD Bella**

Le lendemain, je me réveillais toute courbaturée. Je gémis puis me tournais vers Edward, il dormait encore paisiblement, je passais mon doigt sur ses lèvres puis m'habillais en vitesse. Il était déjà 9h30. Je pris mon portefeuille et fit pour sortir quand je repensais à mon père.

Tout le monde serait au courant que je sortais avec le docteur de la ville. Je soufflais un bon coup et sortis. Je fis cent mètres et entrais dans la boulangerie. Je faillis sortir quand je vis madame Stanis. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle me vit et poussa même un ou deux clients pour venir me voir.

- _Bonjour Bella. _

- _Bonjour. Lui dis-je sèchement. _

Je pris deux croissants et un pain ainsi que du jus d'orange. Edward en avait presque plus.

- _Félicitations pour vous et Edward. Dit-elle en prenant son pain. _

Je payais et attendis ma monnaie.

- _Occupez-vous de votre vie madame Stanis. Je suis sûre que tous ces gens n'aimeraient pas savoir que vous couchez avec votre plombier une fois que votre mari soit sorti, alors arrêtez de m'emmerder, lui dis-je doucement à l'oreille. _

Elle devint cramoisie et essaya de reprendre contenance. Je pris ma monnaie et sortis de la boulangerie. Je passais devant le fleuriste, je pris un bouquet de fleurs pour la mère d'Edward puis entrais à nouveau à l'appartement.

Edward dormait toujours et j'en profitais pour lui faire du pain perdu avec l'ancien pain. Je mis la table et m'occupais du pain quand deux bras m'encerclèrent avec tendresse.

- _Bonjour toi. _

- _Bonjour. Bien dormi ? dis-je._

- _Pas beaucoup, une fille m'a empêché de dormir presque toute la nuit. _

Je me retournais et souris en voyant de petites cernes en dessous de ses yeux, on avait dormi à peine 4 heures cette nuit.

- _La prochaine fois on ne fera pas l'amour comme ça tu pourras avoir tes huit heures de sommeil, je suis vraiment désolée, lui dis-je en encerclant mes bras autour de son cou. _

Il me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement.

- _Non … j'aime lorsque tu me sautes dessus et que tu m'empêches de dormir. _

Il m'embrassa dans le cou mais je dus reculer pour m'occuper du petit déjeuner. Il s'assit et fronça les sourcils.

- _Tu es sortie ?_

- _Oui, j'ai pris des croissants pour moi et du jus d'orange et oh ! Des fleurs pour ta mère … j'espère qu'elle aimera. _

- _Tu n'aurais pas dû !_

- _Et je te fais du pain perdu. _

- _Ça par contre c'est très bien. _

Je lui servis une assiette et l'embrassais dans le cou avant de me mettre en face de lui et tartiner mon croissant de confiture.

- _Qu'on dit les gens ? dit-il un peu inquiet. _

- _J'ai rencontré madame Stanis. _

- _Oh ! Non. _

- _Je lui ai dit que si elle ne voulait pas que sa petite aventure avec le plombier se sache, elle avait plutôt intérêt de s'occuper de sa vie. _

- _Devant tout le monde ? _

- _Non, je lui ai dit doucement. Elle était rouge et n'a plus rien dit. _

Il me sourit et mangea son pain perdu, c'était la première fois qu'il prenait un petit déjeuner comme il l'aimait chez lui. D'habitude, il devait attendre d'être chez ses parents pour ça.

- _Prête pour ce midi ?_

- _Non, comment ta famille va réagir en me voyant ? _

- _Tout va bien se passer. _

On prit une douche mais on resta sages, j'étais tellement stressée que j'étais bloquée de partout. Lorsqu'on sortit, on vit plusieurs personnes nous regarder et chuchoter. Edward salua une femme puis on monta en voiture. Le trajet dura 25 minutes et une fois devant la maison, Edward me prit la main et frappa à la porte.

- _C'est magnifique, lui dis-je._

- _Ma mère aime les belles maisons. _

Ce fut sa mère qui nous ouvrit. Elle arborait un sourire sincère.

- _Bonjour, vous devez être Bella. _

- _Oui, bonjour madame. _

- _Appelles-moi Esmée. Entrez. _

Elle embrassa son fils et nous emmena dans ce que je supposais être le salon. Il y avait plusieurs personnes et une fois entrés, je sentis Edward se tendre et me prendre la main.

- _Bella … je te présente mon père._

* * *

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre … j'espère que vous avez aimé à bientôt.**


	9. Chapter 9

**PVD Edward**

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Mon père se trouvait juste en face de moi avec le reste de ma famille. Mon frère avait le visage tendu et ma sœur me fit un petit sourire désolé.

- _Bella … je te présente mon père, lui dis-je._

- _Oh ! Enchantée monsieur. _

- _Appelez-moi Carlisle. _

Mon père la regardait du haut en bas et je vis Bella baisser les yeux. Je l'emmenais près du fauteuil et pris une place, elle se mit à coté de moi et ma mère lui servit un verre.

- _Merci._

- _C'est la première fois qu'Edward ramène une fille, je suis contente, lui dit ma mère. _

Bella lui fit un petit sourire gêné. Ma mère était toujours contente pour moi, elle savait que je ne prenais jamais les choses à la légère, si j'avais choisi Bella, c'était pour une relation sérieuse.

- _Alors Bella, que faites-vous dans la vie ? Demanda Carlisle. _

- _Tu le sais très bien, évite le sujet de son âge pour aujourd'hui, merci, lui dis-je sèchement. _

- _C'était une simple question Edward. _

- _Elle a 18 ans, elle est encore au lycée et elle vit avec moi. Son père l'a mise à la rue car il ne voulait pas que sa fille me fréquente. On devrait faire un petit dîner d'ailleurs, vous vous entendrez très bien, lui dis-je._

Bella me lâcha la main et demanda poliment pour aller aux toilettes.

- _C'est la première porte à droite, dit Alice. _

- _Merci. _

Une fois partie, Rosalie rigola.

- _Tu viens de la mettre mal à l'aise Edward, félicitations, dit-elle. _

- _Evitez le sujet de son âge et du mien ok ? On a dix ans de différence et ça s'arrête là. Je veux juste diner tranquillement. _

- _Elle vit déjà chez toi ? Demanda Jasper. _

- _Son père l'a mise à la porte. Elle dit qu'on va trop vite mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se retrouve à la rue. Son père ne veut pas qu'elle soit avec moi. _

- _Tu as 28 ans Edward, je n'aimerais pas non plus que ma fille de 18 ans sorte avec un homme de 28 ans. _

- _Et pour Alice, c'était pareil. _

- _Ça fait cinq ans de différence et je n'étais déjà pas trop d'accord. _

- _De toute façon, on s'en fout, c'est comme ça alors s'il vous plait, acceptez-le. _

- _Elle est gentille en tout cas, elle a l'air très bien pour toi, me dit ma mère. _

- _Oui, elle est très bien. _

- _Elle cuisine bien ? Je te trouve maigri. _

Je rigolais et bus une gorgée de vin blanc.

- _Oui elle cuisine bien. _

- _Je suis content pour toi Edward, me dit Emmett. _

- _Merci Emmett. _

Ça faisait bizarre, à croire qu'ils devaient me donner leurs bénédictions pour être avec elle.

- _Ca fait longtemps qu'elle est aux toilettes non ? Demanda Alice._

- _Je vais voir si elle va bien. _

Je frappais à la porte des toilettes. Elle ouvrit la porte et se frotta les yeux.

- _Tu as pleuré ?_

- _Non, j'ai juste une allergie. _

- _Bella, regarde-moi. Tu veux qu'on rentre ?_

- _Non. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? _

- _Je ne me sens pas à l'aise Edward. _

- _C'est mon père ? _

- _Je ne sais pas comment réagir. _

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et lui donnait un chaste baiser. J'essuyais ses larmes et lui redonnais un simple baiser.

- _Ma famille ne te jugera pas Bella, ils ne me jugeront pas non plus. Ils savent que je suis avec toi et ils t'accepteront. D'ailleurs à part mon père, tout le monde est content que j'aie enfin trouvé quelqu'un. _

Je la pris dans mes bras et la sentis se détendre doucement.

- _Je suis là. J'ai besoin de toi Bella, ne laisse pas mon père ou le tien nous séparer. _

- _Je sais. Je ne partirais pas. _

- _Ça veut dire que tu restes vivre chez moi ? _

- _Edward … ça va vraiment vite. Il faut que je reparle avec mon père, que je finis le lycée et après on verra. _

- _Hum, dis-je déçu. _

- _Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas bien avec toi Edward mais reconnais qu'en même pas un mois, je vis déjà chez toi. _

- _Ça me plait bien à moi. J'aime bien quand tu es là. _

- _Je ne vais pas partir demain. Je vais juste devoir parler avec mon père. _

- _D'accord, soufflais-je._

Elle posa ses lèvres doucement sur les miennes et me caressa la joue puis la nuque lentement.

- _Hum hum. On va passer à table. Dit Alice. _

- _On arrive, lui dis-je._

Bella fut toute rouge en même pas deux secondes. Je lui souris et reposais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- _On mange et on part. Lui dis-je._

- _Ca ira._

Une fois à table, ma mère nous servit et Emmett commença à raconter une, deux blagues, l'atmosphère se détendit un peu.

- _Où est votre mère Bella ? demanda Esmée._

- _Elle voyage. Son petit ami doit souvent se déplacer, il joue au baseball. _

- _Tu n'aimes pas les voyages ?_

- _Heu … il fallait que je finisse mes études et je préfère avoir un endroit stable. _

Elle reprit un peu de pommes de terre.

- _On devrait faire un peu de shopping ensemble Bella, dit ma sœur. _

- _Dis lui non, lui dis-je à l'oreille. _

- _Ne lui dis pas ce qu'elle à faire, dit Rosalie. _

- _Heu … je n'aime pas spécialement le shopping mais …_

- _Quoi ? On va changer ça, crois-moi. dit Alice. _

Elle sautillait un peu sur sa chaise jusqu'à ce que Jasper lui pose une main sur l'épaule, elle se calma et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Mon père ne disait pas grand-chose, il regardait Bella puis moi mais ne commentait rien.

Une fois fini, je posais ma main sur la cuisse de Bella, ce geste était naturel avec elle donc je ne fis pas attention au regard gêné de mon père. Bella se détendit peu à peu et j'en fus content, on but un café et ma mère nous ramena un gâteau aux pommes. C'était simple mais j'adorais.

- _Je vais vous donner la recette Bella, Edward m'a dit que vous cuisiniez bien. _

- _Oh ! Heu … j'essaye de faire au mieux. _

- _Il adore le couscous. _

- _Oui elle m'en a déjà fait un, maman. _

Bella rougit un peu et posa sa main sur la mienne. Après deux heures de conversation, on décida de partir.

- _Déjà ? dit ma mère._

- _Je travaille demain maman. _

- _Hum … fais attention sur la route. _

- _Oui oui. _

- _A bientôt Bella, j'étais heureuse de te rencontrer. _

- _Moi aussi, merci pour le repas. _

- _Oh de rien ! _

Je donnais la veste à Bella et elle partit dire au revoir à Alice et Rosalie. Mon père arriva près de moi.

- _Inutile de te fatiguer papa. _

- _Elle est très gentille. _

Je le regardais un instant, attendant qu'il dise autre chose.

- _Mais bien trop jeune. _

Et voilà.

- _Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous, tu gères ma vie depuis assez longtemps, maintenant j'ai 28 ans et tes conseils à la con, tu peux te les garder. Je reste avec elle et peu importe ce que tu diras, je ne changerais pas d'avis. _

- _Ne me parle pas comme ça. Je suis toujours ton père !_

- _Tu as arrêté d'être un père le jour où on t'a plus vu qu'une fois par semaine, papa. _

Bella revint vers moi ainsi que toute ma famille, ils avaient du nous entendre.

- _Je viendrais mercredi pour le costume Alice. _

- _16h00. _

- _J'y serais. _

Une fois dans la voiture, Bella mit un CD de musique classique et me frotta doucement le crane. Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux et je me détendis peu à peu.

- _Je m'attendais à pire, dit-elle. _

- _Tu rigoles, c'était un massacre. _

Elle se mit à rire puis elle me regarda avec ses petits yeux remplis de tendresse.

- _Il faudra régler ça, entre toi et ton père. _

- _Tout comme avec le tien, lui dis-je. _

- _J'irais le voir demain, il ne travaille pas l'après midi. _

- _Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? _

- _Ça ira. Tu sais, je trouve encore qu'on trop vite Edward. _

Je soufflais et lui pris la main.

- _Moi je trouve ça bien. _

- _Je vis déjà chez toi. Tu te rendras vite compte de mon caractère et tu vas me mettre à la porte, dit-elle en souriant. _

- _N'importe quoi. Je me sens bien à présent. _

Une fois arrivés, on entra dans mon appartement et je l'emmenais directement dans la chambre, elle semblait surprise mais se laissa faire.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

Je ne lui dis rien et lui souris. Je refermais la porte et la fis s'allonger sur le lit.

- _Je veux profiter du reste de la journée. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur le ventre. _

- _En faisant l'amour ? _

- _C'était mon idée oui. _

Elle se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, elle retira son haut et son soutien gorge devant moi avant de me retirer mon pull. Nous étions tous les deux à genoux sur le lit, l'un en face de l'autre et me jetais presque sur ses seins.

Elle bascula en arrière et ses cheveux glissèrent sur les miens, je caressais, léchais, mordillais ses mamelons jusqu'à entendre ses gémissements et mon prénom s'échapper de sa bouche. Son corps me rendait fou. Je léchais son ventre et déboutonnais son pantalon afin de le retirer.

Je fis de même avec le mien et me plaçait entre ses cuisses. Je l'embrassais langoureusement avec une envie certaine. Je nouais nos doigts au dessus de sa tête et partis à la découverte de son cou. Elle retira du mieux qu'elle put mon boxer et je l'aidais à faire de même avec son sous-vêtement.

Au moment où j'allais embrasser ses cuisses, elle se redressa et me mit sur le dos, elle me lécha le torse et commença à me masturber lentement. Je fermais les yeux un instant pour savourer sa langue sur ma peau.

- _J'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose Edward !_

- _Quoi ? lui dis-je en souriant. _

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et devint toute rouge.

- _Oublie ça. _

- _Wow, quoi ? Non dis-moi. _

- _J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait se donner du plaisir … mutuellement enfin tu vois ? _

Un 69, c'était ça qu'elle voulait. Je la pris par la taille et elle se positionna sur moi. Son sexe trempé devant ma bouche. J'abaissais un peu son bassin et décidais de faire le premier pas, elle n'avait jamais fait de fellation d'après ce que je savais de sa vie sexuelle et je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle se disait peut-être que dans cette position, ça allait être plus facile.

Elle me masturba lentement au début pendant je caressais ses fesses et léchais son intimité. J'adorais lui prodiguer cette caresse, elle était très réceptive et je pouvais me lâcher avec elle. Je me servais que de ma langue au début, amenant son corps un peu plus vers moi et la caressant doucement.

Au bout de deux ou trois minutes, je sentis sa langue, chaude et humide, glisser sur mon sexe, je gémis contre son intimité et je l'entendis soupirer de bien être. Elle prit mon gland en bouche et tourna sa langue dessus comme une friandise. Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes pour savourer sa langue sur mon gland mais elle bougea son bassin contre moi, m'incitant à continuer.

- _Bella…_

Je lui fis entrer un puis deux doigts en elle, elle se cambra et prit mon sexe entièrement dans sa bouche, elle hésita un moment puis commença un lent va-et-vient, branlant la base et caressant mes bourses d'une main habile.

Se donner du plaisir ainsi était génial, je n'avais pas fait ça depuis un bon moment et je me rendis compte à quel point ça m'avait manqué. Pas seulement cette position mais le sexe en général, d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager ce moment, une personne avec qui on pouvait se laisser aller à nos envies sans devoir attendre.

- _Edwa … je vais venir. _

Elle bougeait sur moi et je dus la tenir pour continuer, elle augmenta le rythme pour prendre un rythme rapide, très rapide, trop rapide pour mon contrôle, je lui mordillais son petit paquet de nerfs et elle jouit dans ma bouche en gémissant contre mon sexe. Je la suivis directement, me déversant dans sa bouche.

Je me sentais directement mal à l'aise car je ne savais pas si elle voudrait ou non mais c'était fait. J'avais joui. Elle avala et me nettoya avant de se mettre près de moi.

- _C'était génial, dit-elle un petit sourire aux lèvres. _

- _J'aurais dû te prévenir, lui dis-je haletant. _

- _J'ai aimé. _

On s'embrassa et ce fut la chose la plus … bizarre que j'avais fait. Son gout et le mien mélangé provoquait en moi un frisson de plaisir incontrôlable et je me sentis dur quelques minutes plus tard. Je me suis allongé sur elle, entre ses cuisses et étais entré en elle sans attendre.

- _Mmmm_

- _Edward, dit-elle doucement. _

Elle enroula ses jambes avec les miennes et je lui fis l'amour tendrement, nouant nos doigts et l'embrassant de temps en temps … elle gémissait et criait alors que j'essayais de la faire taire avec mes baisers.

Je n'avais pas besoin de son père ou du mien pour être heureux, j'avais juste besoin qu'elle reste près de moi et tout irait bien

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre ... j'espère que vous avez aimé ... ça va devenir compliqué ... Bella va devoir faire un choix :) a bientot **


	10. Chapter 10

**15 juin. **

**PVD Bella**

Après trois mois et demi de relation, je me sentais réellement comblée. Edward était parfait et même si on ne se connaissait pas tant que ça au début, on avait réussi à passer les obstacles et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, tout allait bien.

Je recevais mon diplôme aujourd'hui et j'avais un trac fou, même si je savais que j'avais réussi mon année, c'était un jour important pour moi. Mon père n'allait pas être là mais je m'étais fait une raison, il ne voulait plus de moi dans sa vie tant que je serais avec Edward.

J'avais été le voir il y a quelques mois, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lui avais dit ce que je pensais et ma décision de revenir vivre chez lui, s'il acceptait ma relation avec Edward. Il m'avait dit que toute la ville parlait plus que d'eux et même ses collègues, il voulait que j'arrête de fréquenter Edward. Je lui avais dit non et avais repris le reste de mes affaires.

- Bella ?

- Je suis dans la chambre.

Je fermais mon jean et soufflais un bon coup, Edward entra.

- Prête ?

- Oui.

- Tu es très belle.

- Merci.

Il vint me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrassa dans le cou. J'avais toujours des petits papillons dans le ventre lorsqu'il faisait ça et il le savait.

- On doit être là-bas que dans une heure, dit-il en me regardant avec son petit air coquin.

- Je suis juste habillée et mes cheveux sont faits.

- Tu as juste besoin d'enlever le bas, dit-il en m'embrassant.

- Quand on rentre.

- On sort après.

- Et bien, quand on rentre de la fête, lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

Il fit pour approfondir le baiser mais je le repoussais.

- On y va.

- Je te rejoins là-bas en fait.

- Pourquoi ? Je pensais qu'on y allait tous les deux.

- Oui, mais j'ai juste un truc à faire avant, ça prendra pas longtemps.

- C'est quoi ? demandais-je un peu hésitante.

Il évitait mon regard et soufflait.

- Je vais voir ton père.

- Quoi ?

- Je vois bien que quand tu le vois dans la rue, que tu as envie d'aller lui parler.

- Il ne veut plus de moi.

- C'est parce qu'on parlait tout le temps de nous mais maintenant, ça se calme.

Je soufflais et pris mon sac. Je ne savais pas comment je devais le prendre, je ne voulais pas parler à mon père car il n'acceptait pas Edward mais je voulais lui reparler car il était ma seule famille.

- Je suis là dans 40 minutes.

- D'accord, lui dis-je.

Je prenais mon temps pour aller au lycée car une fois là-bas, tout le monde me regarderait comme une bête de foire. C'était le seul docteur de la ville et tout le monde avait au moins été une fois voir Edward, pour les gens, c'était étrange de nous voir ensemble. Je ne comprenais pas trop toute cette agitation lorsqu'on allait chercher du pain ensemble mais c'était une petite ville, où tout le monde connaissait tout le monde et dès qu'il y avait quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire, c'était mal.

- Salut Bella !

Je me retournais pour voir Alice avec Rosalie.

- Oh ! Bonjour.

- Ça va ? Edward nous a dit que c'était la remise de ton diplôme aujourd'hui.

- Oui, comme vous le voyez. Heu … vous êtes venues pour moi ?

- Ben oui, on va prendre des places. Après on va manger quelque part et on va en boite. Dit Alice tout excitée.

- Heu … ok. Bon j'y vais. Edward ne va plus tarder.

**PVD Edward**

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, je partis à mon tour voir son père. Elle avait besoin de reparler avec le sien, moi, ce n'était pas grave. Le mien voulait toujours contrôler ma vie et qu'il me parlait ou non, ça m'était complètement égal mais pour Bella, je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas bien.

Une fois arrivé, je me garais devant chez lui et soufflais un bon coup. On ne s'était jamais vraiment parlé lui et moi. Il était temps qu'on fasse tous les deux des efforts. Je sonnais et attendis. Il m'ouvrit la porte quelques secondes plus tard.

- Quoi ?

- Heu … bonjour, je suis juste venu vous dire qu'aujourd'hui, Bella a son diplôme et que …

- Je sais qu'elle a son diplôme aujourd'hui, me coupa-t-il.

- Elle est vraiment mal, elle a besoin que vous acceptez notre relation.

Il souffla et me fit entrer. Je m'assis sur une chaise de la cuisine et il vint se mettre en face de moi, une bière à la main.

- Tu as soif ?

- Non merci. Je dois être à la remise des diplômes dans 10 minutes.

- Je n'aime pas qu'elle sorte avec un homme de 10 ans son ainé, ce n'est pas contre vous mais je ne veux pas de ça. En plus, tu es le seul docteur de cette ville, tout le monde parle.

- Écoutez, je l'aime, notre âge est un problème que pour mon père et vous, au début c'était un peu dur car on n'a pas les mêmes distractions et les mêmes attentes de la vie mais maintenant, tout va bien. On est très bien ensemble. Elle aura son diplôme et elle compte bien acheter la petite librairie au bout de ma rue, elle aimerait vendre des livres. C'est ce qu'elle aime. Je vais l'aider pour ça. On est bien ensemble.

Il semblait réfléchir et buvait sa bière doucement, je regardais l'heure, il fallait que je parte. Je me levais.

- Il faut que j'y aille. Elle aimerait beaucoup que vous veniez, il faut qu'elle reparle à son père. Elle n'est pas bien.

- Et le tien, il dit quoi ?

- Il est bien trop renfermé dans ses idées pour ça. Tout a été trop vite pour lui et la différence d'âge ne lui plait pas mais il a toujours voulu diriger ma vie. J'ai choisi Bella et c'est comme ça. Je ne veux personne d'autre.

Je partis, le laissant réfléchir un peu, j'espérais de tout cœur qu'il allait prendre la bonne décision pour sa fille. Qu'il ne m'aimait pas été une chose mais pour sa fille, je voulais qu'il fasse un effort. Elle avait bougé dans son sommeil toute la nuit et j'avais entendu le nom de son père à plusieurs reprises.

Une fois arrivé, tout le monde me regardait mais je n'y fis pas attention. Je vis Alice et Rosalie me faire de grands signes, je m'installais près d'elles.

- Ça va bientôt commencer, dit Alice.

- Elle est où ?

- Là-bas.

Bella regardait le sol et jouait avec ses doigts, elle releva la tête que cinq minutes plus tard et lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard, elle sourit, enfin, et souffla.

- Et son père ?

- Je ne sais pas Alice.

- Papa pense toujours que tu fais le mauvais choix.

- Je m'en fous Rosalie, papa a fait plein de mauvais choix dans sa vie. Moi j'aime une fille formidable et tout va bien pour nous.

Je regardais un peu la foule et mon regard s'arrêta sur ma droite. Le père de Bella était là, il était quand même venu. Je me levais et lui dis qu'il y avait encore une place près de moi, il accepta, ça me fit plaisir.

Bella me regarda et vit son père, elle commença à pleurer silencieusement et je vis son père lui faire un petit sourire et prendre une photo.

- Elle a grandit tellement vite, dit-il.

- Ce n'est plus une enfant, Charlie.

- Je sais. Je veux juste que vous preniez soin d'elle.

- Elle a besoin de vous dans sa vie.

- Je m'en veux de … de lui avoir fait ça. Heureusement qu'elle vous a.

- On est vraiment heureux ensemble.

- Et votre père ?

- Oh !, il n'a pas de conseils à me donner. Il est pire que moi.

Il prit encore une fois une photo de Bella, c'était bientôt son tour. Ma famille acceptait assez bien le fait que j'étais avec Bella mais mon père, il ne voulait pas que je sois heureux, je pense qu'au fond de lui, il ne l'a jamais vraiment été non plus et il veut à tout prix ne pas être le seul.

C'était au tour de Bella, j'applaudissais et Charlie prit une autre photo. Il était fier de sa fille. Une fois terminé, on se levait tous. Alice et Rosalie la félicitèrent.

- On t'attend à la voiture.

- Merci, dit-elle.

Je m'approchais d'elle et l'embrassais devant tout le monde.

- Félicitations.

- Merci. J'ai hâte d'enlever ce truc … ça me gratte.

- S'il y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, je peux l'enlever moi.

Elle rigola et m'embrassa encore une fois avant d'entendre un raclement de gorge. Charlie était derrière nous. Bella avait les larmes aux yeux et se jeta dans les bras de son père.

- Tu es venu.

- Oui.

Elle le regardait un instant puis me prit la main.

- Papa. Je te présente officiellement Edward. Mon petit ami.

- Je suis content que tu sois heureuse Bella.

- Je le suis papa.

- Et puis … il est très gentil notre docteur. Tu es tellement maladroite, ça peut toujours être utile.

Je rigolais et Bella aussi. C'est vrai que je lui avais souvent désinfecté ses blessures. Une vraie catastrophe.

- Tu peux venir quand tu veux papa.

- Vous aussi. Je suis désolé Bella pour avoir … enfin … je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

- Ce n'est rien. Je suis contente que tu sois là maintenant.

Je pris une photo de son père et elle puis il devait partir travailler. Elle lui promit de passer et il en fut très content. Enfin un truc qui allait bien. Ma sœur m'attendait à la voiture avec Rosalie. Ma famille était déjà au restaurant, même mon père y était. Je soupçonnais ma mère d'y être pour quelque chose.

- Félicitations Bella, dit ma mère.

- Merci Esmée.

- Et voilà, tu pourras enfin l'ouvrir ta librairie. Dit Emmett.

- Oui, j'ai rendez-vous dans une semaine à la banque. Dit-elle.

Je lui pris la main et lui fis un baiser sur le front. Elle rougit un peu mais se laissa faire. Mon père se contentait de lire le menu, je voyais bien qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être ici.

- Alors Alice, prête pour le mariage ? demanda Bella.

- Oh ! oui, vraiment. Ma robe est presque finie.

- C'est pour quand au juste ? La date du mariage ?

- Dans trois semaines et 2 jours. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu vas être magnifique.

- Pas la peine de faire semblant Isabella, on sait tous pourquoi vous êtes avec Edward, dit froidement mon père.

Un froid terrible s'abattit sur la table, je regardais mon père quelques secondes, tout le monde retenait sa respiration.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous …

- Il a de l'argent et … oh ! vous voulez ouvrir une librairie. La coupa-t-il.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, je ne veux pas de son argent c'est le sien, il a travaillé dur pour l'avoir et …

- Ouais, c'est toujours ce qu'on dit.

- La ferme papa. On ne t'a pas demandé de venir ici. Tu n'as pas du boulot ? Une conférence ? Un patient plus important que ta famille à aller voir ? Lâche-nous, si c'est pour dire des conneries comme ça, tu aurais pu rester à l'hôpital. Ne m'emmerde pas aujourd'hui, lui dis-je sèchement.

Mon père se leva et partit dans un mot. Je soufflais et me frottais le visage. La main de Bella se posa sur ma cuisse. Je lui fis un petit sourire désolé.

- Je ne suis pas avec toi pour ça, dit-elle doucement.

- Je le sais ma belle.

J'effaçais une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue et posais mes lèvres tendrement sur les siennes.

- Et si on mangeait, dit mon frère.

- Ouais, dit Jasper.

Nos pizzas étaient là 10 minutes plus tard, on mangea dans une ambiance un peu plus détendue et vers 22h00, ma mère entra et nous, nous nous dirigions vers une boite de nuit. Bella n'avait jamais été dans une boite. Quand je repense à tout ce que j'avais fait à l'école de médecine, elle était bien sage comparé à moi.

La boite était pleine. La musique était très forte et il faisait incroyablement chaud. J'attrapais Bella par la taille et on s'installa près du bar, je commandais un verre pour chacun de nous. J'en donnais à Bella.

- Je ne tiens pas l'alcool. Dit-elle.

- Pour aujourd'hui, on fera une exception, lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

- Ok.

- Félicitations encore.

- Merci.

Elle but son verre, assez rapidement avant d'en recommander un autre puis elle partit danser avec Alice et Rosalie.

- Elle ne fait pas 18 ans, dit Jasper.

- Non.

- Et au lit ? demanda Emmett.

Je rigolais et bu le reste de mon verre.

- Non plus, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Je la rejoignis sur la piste de danse, il y avait deux ou trois mecs qu la regardaient déjà, je n'aimais pas ça. Emmett arriva avec un plateau de shooter, Bella en but deux d'un coup puis elle se colla à moi. Elle avait vraiment chaud et au bout de trente minutes de danse, elle commençait à être légèrement bourrée.

- Je t'aime, dit-elle.

On se l'avait jamais dit et même si je ressentais quelque chose de très fort pour elle, elle venait de mettre le mot exact sur mes sentiments, je l'aimais. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de le dire en premier et recula, je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassais langoureusement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle me sourit et but trois nouveaux verres de shooter à la violette avant de sauter comme une folle. Elle avait un jean taille basse et son petit cul s'y moulait à la perfection. Elle bougeait devant moi et son chemisier remontait tout le temps quand elle levait les bras.

- Salut.

Une blonde s'approchait de moi et vint se mettre devant moi. Trop surpris pour bouger, Bella le fit pour moi.

- Casse-toi !

Bon ok, je ne l'aurais pas fait comme ça mais c'était direct au moins !

- C'est ton mec ?

- Ouais. Casse-toi avant que je t'en mette une.

La blonde me regarda et me sourit avant de partir.

- Une vraie tigresse, lui dis-je.

Elle me sourit et colla son dos à mon torse, elle bougea sensuellement et il y en a un qui ne tarda pas à se réveiller. Bella le sentit et se retourna, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je pouvais sentir le gout de la violette sur ses lèvres. Je ne buvais pas, deux verres s'étaient suffisant.

Sa langue s'introduit doucement dans ma bouche pendant que je prenais son visage entre mes mains.

**Voilà le chapitre ... désolée, il n'était pas corrigé donc voilà .. merci pour vos commentaires pour les autres fictions, c'est très sympa de votre part :) **

**je compte pas faire bcp de chapitre car cette fiction ne marche pas bien et donc je ne veux pas écrire pendant des heures pour rien car elle a moins de succès que les autres voilà merci**


	11. os

**Hello les gens !**

Désolée ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais juste un rappel qu'il reste encore quelques jours pour voter sur le forum (_site sur mon profil_) avant la fin.

Mon OS : **REVIENS-MOI** de Lou228.

J'ai 55 votes et il en manque encore une dizaine alors s'il y a moyen d'aller voter, ce serait hyper sympa de votre part.

http:/ lovelemon-in-fic (.) / concours-edward-a-besoin-de-vous-regles-f75 / decolage-immediat-destination-les-votes-t3007 (.) htm

**attention aux espaces et aux points.**

Merci d'avance et merci à celles qui ont déjà fait l'effort de voter pour moi.

A mercredi pour un nouveau chapitre « **mon cœur est pour toi** ».


	12. Chapter 11

**PVD Bella**

Une fois rentrée, je ne contrôlais plus rien, je me collais sans arrêt à Edward et j'avais vraiment envie de lui. Il n'avait pas bu et donc, il essayait de me calmer un peu mais c'était peine perdue, rien ne pourrait m'empêcher d'être avec lui cette nuit.

_- Tu sais ce qui me plairait là maintenant ? Lui dis-je en tirant sur son t-shirt. _

_- Dis-moi. _

_- Que tu me touches, que tu me caresses. _

Je l'embrassais dans le cou, le caressant avec envie.

_- Que tu m'embrasses. _

Je passais ma langue sur ses lèvres, il me fit asseoir sur la table de la cuisine.

-_ Que tu me déshabilles et surtout … que tu me fasses crier docteur Cullen. Montre-moi à quel point tu es doué._

Il me sourit en me voyant si … dévergondée mais je n'avais jamais vraiment bu et je pouvais dire que j'avais l'alcool … joyeux.

_- Je ne te connaissais pas si … coquine. _

_- J'ai tellement envie de toi. _

Il plongea sur mes lèvres et sans trop attendre, il approfondit le baiser. Il déboutonna mon jean avec une facilité déconcertante et je me retrouvais bientôt en sous-vêtement devant lui, tout ceci n'avait pris que quelques secondes.

Il retira son pull pendant que je m'allongeais sur la table après avoir enlevé mon soutien-gorge et écartais les jambes au maximum. Il retira son jean et ses chaussures et vint lécher mon ventre, remontant lentement vers mes seins.

- _J'aime beaucoup ta langue Edward._

Je le sentis sourire sur ma peau et prendre un de mes tétons en bouche.

_- J'aime aussi tes lèvres. _

Il retira doucement mon dernier sous-vêtement et embrassa l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

-_ J'aime tes mains, tes doigts sont … j'adore._

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de me regarder et me sourire. Il s'approcha de moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- _J'aime bien ton corps et ces cheveux …mmmm … je trouve ça très sexy. _

_- Qu'est ce que tu n'aimes pas chez moi ? _

Il m'embrassa dans le cou et je me sentis doucement partir, il me faisait un tel effet que c'était difficile de se concentrer.

_- Heu … tu es bordélique. _

Il rigola franchement et repartis lentement vers mon ventre puis plus bas, il souffla sur mon intimité brûlante et passa juste sa langue sur toute la longueur de mon sexe.

_- Aaahhhh … oh ! Oui, ce que j'aime cette langue. _

J'étais vraiment bourrée. Je disais tout ce qui me passait par la tête. Il me poussa un peu en arrière puis me lécha avec un rythme rapide, il pénétra un doigt puis un deuxième en moi, me faisant ainsi crier son prénom et des « **encore** » ou des « **plus vite** ». Y a pas à dire, l'alcool me rendait très … expressive.

Il me fit jouir quelques minutes plus tard et je retombais comme un légume sur la table, vidée. Mes jambes tremblaient et ma respiration se fit plus difficile. Au bout de quelques minutes de baisers et de caresses, je le repoussais vers le fauteuil et il s'assit.

Je me mis à genoux et lui retirais son boxer. Je n'avais jamais été aussi franche, j'embrassais et léchais son bas ventre puis pris son sexe en main. Je commençais un va-et-vient lent puis descendis mes lèvres.

_- Mais ce que j'aime le plus chez toi, c'est ça, ce sexe énorme qui me fait crier à chaque fois que je l'ai en moi. _

_- Putain Bella. _

Je léchais son gland avec envie, le regardant dans les yeux et le caressant doucement, je descendis doucement mes lèvres sur son sexe et mes mains vers ses bourses en même temps. Il haletait et commençait déjà à lever son bassin.

Une fois complètement en bouche, je ne me fis pas prier et débutais directement un va-et-vient rapide, je malaxais ses testicules doucement et le masturbais rapidement, allant au même rythme que ma bouche. Je creusais un peu plus les joues et serrais un peu plus les lèvres sur son sexe, je le vis fermer les yeux durant quelques secondes puis il mit sa main dans mes cheveux.

-_ C'est bon … je ne vais pas … tarder Bella. Attends._

Je continuais mon petit jeu et quelques secondes plus tard, il jouit dans ma bouche. J'avais vraiment voulu aller jusqu'au bout car il m'avait fait ce plaisir aussi et j'étais tellement excitée que j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi pour lui.

-_ C'était … c'était génial._

Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassais langoureusement. Il me caressa et au bout de quelques minutes, je glissais sur lui et il entra en moi avec une douceur sans pareil. Très vite, j'adoptais un mouvement de bassin rapide, il serra mes hanches puis malaxa mes seins avant de les prendre en bouche puis m'embrassa sensuellement, me léchant les lèvres et la langue tout en serrant fermement mes cuisses et mes fesses.

C'était très érotique, très sensuel et très langoureux, on se caressait partout, se léchait où on le pouvait et je bougeais sur lui encore et encore.

_- Ah putain_

_- Edwwwarrd_

Il pétrit mes fesses et je passais ma main sur mes seins puis sur mon ventre pour finir sur mon sexe et me caresser un peu. Il me laissa faire et regarda ma main me faire encore un plus de bien. Je m'accrochais à sa nuque et me mordis la lèvre inférieure tellement c'était bon. Je le sentis se tendre, j'y étais presque moi aussi, il bougea ma main et me caressa lui-même, les sensations étaient toujours meilleures lorsqu'il me caressait. Je jouis quelques secondes plus tard et je le sentis se déverser en moi.

Je tombais sur lui alors qu'il m'embrassait l'épaule. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux et il se leva, je tombai sur le lit et au moment où il s'écarta de moi, je sentis un immense vide. Notre relation avait été tellement vite mais les sentiments étaient là, je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui.

- _Je t'aime Edward._

Il me regarda quelques secondes et remit une mèche derrière mon oreille avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_- Moi aussi je t'aime Bella. _

Il se pencha encore un peu et se retrouva bien vite entre mes cuisses. Cette fois là, fut plus tendre, plus calme et plus doux. Il y avait des regards de tendresse, des baisers passionnés et des gestes tendres. La troisième fois fut plus … acrobatique mais la quatrième fois fut lente et … mmmm, il n'y a pas de mots. Toute la nuit avait été parfaite.

**PVD Edward**

Je fus réveillé par mon portable. Je décrochais au bout de cinq sonneries.

- _allo ?_

_- Docteur Cullen ? _

_- Oui. _

_- Je suis madame Vilra, ma fille a beaucoup de fièvre et elle tousse beaucoup, pourriez vous venir s'il vous plait, je sais que c'est votre jour de congé et qu'on est dimanche mais je suis un peu inquiète. _

_- Pourriez-vous me donner votre adresse s'il vous plait. _

Elle me la donna et je m'empressais de passer par la salle de bain. Merde. Je n'étais pas rasé et ma tête faisait peur, je regardais l'heure, 5h30. Je n'avais dormi que 30 minutes. Je pris une douche rapide car j'avais encore les odeurs de la veille et de cette nuit sur moi et m'habillais d'un simple jean et d'un pull.

Je laissais juste un mot sur le frigo « **consultation urgence** ». Et je partis directement, il me fallut dix minutes pour y être. La fille avait une méchante grippe, je lui prescris des médicaments et lui conseillais plusieurs jours de repos.

- _Elle peut venir à mon cabinet dans trois ou quatre jours, je vérifierais que tout va bien. _

_- Merci Docteur Cullen. _

_- De rien. Ne la couvrez pas de couvertures, il faut que la fièvre baisse et un petit bain d'eau tiède lui ferait du bien, des antibiotiques et il faut qu'elle dorme. _

_- Merci. _

Elle me paya et je retournais chez moi, je me mis en boxer et retombais directement endormi.

**Dix semaines plus tard. **

- _Alors ?_

_- C'est bon, je l'ai. Il faut que je fasse quelques travaux, il faut repeindre aussi et il faut que je m'achète un nouveau bureau mais sinon, c'est bon. Les livres arriveront dans trois semaines j'ai fait une grosse commande et monsieur Baldwin me laisse les anciens livres. _

Bella venait de racheter la librairie au bout de la rue. Elle était heureuse de faire quelque chose. Ça se passait beaucoup mieux avec son père et il avait même redemandé si elle voulait vivre avec lui à nouveau mais voyant que je stressais qu'elle dise « **oui** », elle n'avait pas accepté. J'avais été soulagé.

Après six mois, je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. Tout avait été vite et même très vite mais maintenant qu'elle était chez moi, je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. Mon boulot ma plaisait et les gens ne parlaient plus de nous. Nous étions juste un couple avec une différence d'âge importante mais sans plus.

Ma famille acceptait très bien Bella sauf mon père, disant qu'elle ne me prenait que pour mon argent et mon statut de docteur. Bella était assez mal vis-à-vis de ça car à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, il était très froid avec elle.

La semaine prochaine allait être le mariage d'Alice. Elle terminait les derniers préparatifs et Bella allait être l'une de ses demoiselles d'honneur. Bella m'avait dit qu'elle devrait porter une robe bleue nuit, très belle, rien à voir avec les robes de demoiselles d'honneur horribles que l'on voit à la télé.

Je rentrais du boulot vers 19h00, un peu fatigué de ma journée. Bella n'était pas encore rentrée et ça me paraissait bizarre. L'appartement était nettoyé, le linge sur la table était repassé et les courses avaient été faites mais Bella n'était pas là.

Depuis qu'elle était là, l'appartement était toujours impeccable, le repas toujours fait à l'heure et je ne mangeais plus de repas surgelés, le linge était toujours fait rapidement et les courses aussi. Bella était ce que j'appellerais une maniaque. Elle détestait que ce soit sale. Elle avait une manie de nettoyer l'appartement tous les jeudis car je travaillais souvent tard et très tôt et elle repassait tous les mardis.

Une fois 20h00, je mangeais un plat qu'elle avait mis au frigo et appelais sur son portable. Au début, je pensais qu'elle était avec Alice pour la robe mais là, ça m'inquiétait vraiment.

_- Allo ?_

_- Bella ? Tu es où ? Ça va ?_

_- Heu … oui … je suis sur la route, j'arrive. _

_- Ok. _

Elle raccrocha mais je la sentais très bizarre. Elle entra dix minutes plus tard et je me levais en voyant qu'elle avait pleuré.

_- J'ai été chez Alice. _

_- Tout va bien ?_

_- Oui, oui … tu as déjà mangé ?_

_- Oui, tu as faim ? _

_- Non pas trop. Il faut qu'on parle. _

Ce n'était jamais bon ce genre de phrase. Elle s'assit en face de moi dans le fauteuil.

_- J'ai du retard. _

Je fronçais les sourcils, me demandant pourquoi elle me disait ça mais en voyant sa tête, j'ouvris la bouche de surprise.

_- Depuis combien de temps? _

_- J'ai toujours eu un peu de retard ou parfois ... je ne les ai pas du tout._

_- Bella, dis-je en soufflant. _

_- Deux mois. _

Je posais ma tête sur le fauteuil et fermais les yeux quelques secondes. Je voulais des enfants, j'en rêvais et depuis que Bella était entrée dans ma vie encore plus mais elle venait d'ouvrir une librairie et l'appartement n'était pas assez grand pour avoir un bébé. Ça ne faisait même pas un an qu'on était ensemble et son père venait à peine de lui reparler. Quant à ma famille, ils étaient contents mais il ne fallait pas pousser non plus.

_- Je veux le garder Edward. _

Je la regardais et la pris dans mes bras. Je voyais qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise, c'était à moi de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi et que malgré mon manque de réaction, j'étais très content, je ne réalisais tout simplement pas que j'allais être papa.

_- Bien sûr qu'on va le garder mon cœur. _

_- Je suis un peu surprise aussi, j'ai toujours pris ma pilule. _

_- Tu ne l'as jamais oubliée? _

Elle me fit un petit sourire désolé.

- _Heu ... peut être une fois ... ou deux. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas ... je ne veux pas que tu penses que je l'ai fait exprès ou un truc du genre. _

_- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. _

_- Je t'aime et je veux garder le bébé. _

_- Il faudra déménager. On a qu'une chambre ici. _

Elle me fit un petit sourire timide et afin de la rassurer un peu plus, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Depuis que j'étais avec elle, tout allait de travers à cause de notre différence d'âge. D'abord son père puis le mien puis les gens dans cette ville ensuite de petites divergences d'opinions dans notre couple pour enfin, se calmer. Enfin, pas en ce qui concerne mon père. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

_- Je t'aime, lui dis-je._

_- Moi aussi je t'aime. _

_- Waw, un bébé, c'est ... rapide. _

_- Tu veux toujours de moi? _

_- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Je t'aime Bella, tu as changé ma vie et c'est avec toi que je me vois finir mes jours. _

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et je me noyais directement dans ses yeux.

_- Je pense que c'est un garçon. Me dit-elle. _

Je lui souris et je la pris dans mes bras.

_- Je suis tellement content. Vraiment je … je n'arrive pas à le croire. Tu es enceinte. _

_- Oui et je vais devenir … _

_- Encore plus belle que maintenant. _

_- J'allais dire énorme. _

Elle leva son t-shirt et regarda son ventre. Je passais ma main dessus et l'embrassais avec tout l'amour que je pouvais lui donner dans ce baiser. Oui c'était un peu tôt et oui nous n'étions peut être pas prêt mais il était là et nous étions content de sa venue. Je pensais encore devoir attendre cinq oui six ans et je me rends compte que c'était parti, Bella était enceinte.

* * *

**Coucou … bon je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de la fin du chapitre mais bon, je ne vois pas trop comment faire. **


	13. Chapter 12

**PVD Bella**

Après six mois de relation, nous avions enfin réussi à avoir une place dans cette ville en tant que couple et non comme bêtes de foire. J'ouvrirais ma boutique dans deux semaines et Edward avait toujours la même clientèle à son cabinet.

J'étais enceinte. De dix semaines. Nos familles ne s'étaient jamais vues ensemble et c'était mieux ainsi, avec mon père, qui ne voulait pas de ma relation et son père, qui ne voulait même pas entendre parler de moi, on avait décidé d'être neutre et les laisser chacun de leur côté. Sauf que maintenant, il fallait leur annoncer la nouvelle. Et ça, ça n'allait pas être facile.

_- Edward ? _

_- Je suis dans la salle de bain. _

Je venais juste de rentrer du supermarché. Je déposais les courses sur la table et rangeais les marchandises. Edward sortit de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette sur sa taille.

_- Tu as fait des courses ?_

_- Oui, mon père et ta famille viennent manger ce soir, tu te rappelles ?_

_- Ouais ! Ça va être la fête. _

Il m'embrassa et caressa mon ventre.

_- Comment va mon bébé ?_

_- TON bébé va bien. _

_- Enfin, le nôtre. _

_- Hum ! _

Il m'embrassa dans le cou et peu à peu, je sentis le frigo dans mon dos. C'est pas que je ne n'avais pas envie de lui mais pas maintenant. Je n'avais pas la tête à ça et c'est vrai que depuis quelques jours, faire l'amour n'était pas la première chose à laquelle je pensais le matin. Vomir et dormir, encore, étaient plutôt les deux trucs que je faisais.

_- Pas maintenant Edward. _

_- Vivement dans un mois et demi. _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que là, tu es dans ta phase « **pas de sexe pour le moment Edward** » dit-il en mimant les guillemets. _

_- Et dans un mois et demi ? Lui dis-je en souriant. _

_- Tu seras dans une phase disons « **encore Edward, j'en ai pas eu assez **». _

_- Hum ! Alors il te faudra attendre. _

Il souffla et m'embrassa tendrement. Même si mon corps réagissait à ses caresses et ses baisers. Je n'avais pas la tête à faire l'amour toutes les dix minutes du jour. Il fallait que je m'occupe du ménage, du repassage, de nettoyer la maison, faire les courses, la boutique et ranger au fur et à mesure. Edward avait vécu pratiquement tout le temps tout seul donc il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire tout ça.

_- Tu te sens bien sinon? dit-il. _

_- Oui. _

_- Les nausées? _

_- J'en ai tout le temps et je dors souvent. _

_- C'est normal. _

Il retourna s'habiller pendant que je préparais le repas. Après une entrée froide, je passais au rôti et les légumes puis au dessert. Edward m'aida pour mettre la table et vers midi, on sonna à la porte. Je soufflais un bon coup et Edward m'embrassa.

- _Tout se passera bien. _

- _Ouais. _

Il ouvrit la porte et c'est Rosalie et Emmett qui entraient en premier.

- _Salut la compagnie, dit Emmett. _

Je fus contente que ce fussent eux car ils étaient toujours de bonne humeur et même si avec Rosalie, c'était encore un peu froid à des moments, on s'entendait assez bien à présent. C'était surtout grâce à Alice.

- _C'est pour toi Bella, me dit Rosalie. _

C'était un magnifique bouquet de fleurs.

- _Merci, c'est très gentil. _

- _Vous avez soif ? demanda Edward. _

On prit place directement dans la salle à manger car le salon n'était pas assez grand pour tout le monde. Dix minutes plus tard, ce fut mon père qui sonna. Je le pris dans mes bras et il me donna mon livre «** les hauts de hurlements **» que j'avais oublié chez lui.

- _Merci papa. _

- _De rien. Heu … je ne suis pas très à l'aise Bella. _

- _Je sais, moi non plus en fait, lui dis-je en rigolant. _

Edward le salua et il prit place à côté de moi. Il prit une bière et piqua déjà dans les petits fours.

- _J'avais oublié à quel point tu faisais bien la cuisine, dit mon père. _

- _J'ai fait une tarte aux pommes pour toi. _

- _Parfait. _

Edward ouvrit la porte et ce fut ses parents. Il serra sa mère dans ses bras et serra juste la main de son père. Mon père se leva et salua ses parents.

- _Voici mon père, Charlie. _

- _Bonjour, dit Esmée. _

- _Et voici mes parents, Esmée et Carlisle. _

- _Oui on se connait Edward, c'est le shérif de la ville, dit son père. _

- _C'était pour faire les présentations Carlisle. _

Je fus presque heureuse quand je vis Alice et Jasper entrer.

- _Désolé du retard, me dit Jasper. _

- _C'est de ma faute, ajouta Alice. _

- _Elle n'arriva plus à trouver sa paire de chaussures rouges. On aurait dit la guerre à la maison. _

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et me prit dans ses bras. Elle me donna une boîte de chocolats et me fit un clin d'œil.

- _D'après la vendeuse, il y en a trois ou quatre qui te donne envie de faire l'amour. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mis dedans mais bon. _

Edward me sourit et me fit un baiser sur la joue.

- _Mange la boîte ce soir. _

Je rigolais et le frappais doucement sur le bras. Je vis que mon père parlait un peu avec les parents d'Edward. Je soufflais et tout le monde s'installa à table. Je leur servis l'apéritif et la deuxième fournée de petits fours. J'étais heureuse qu'Alice se mette devant moi.

- _J'adore tes minis pizzas Bella, me dit Emmett. _

- _Tu aimes tout Emmett, lui dit Rosalie. _

- _Ouais mais là, waw, tu les as fait toi-même ? _

- _Ouais. _

- _Je t'envie Edward. _

Je sentis sa main sur ma cuisse et la pressa doucement, mon père le remarqua aussi mais fit semblant de rien.

- _Je la garde, dit-il en souriant. _

- _C'est sûr, ça doit te changer des plats surgelés, dit Jasper. _

Cette mini conversation m'aida à me détendre et tout le monde se mit à parler de tout et de rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, je servais l'entrée.

- _Tu cuisines très bien Bella, me dit Esmée. _

- _Merci. J'aime bien. _

- _Sinon comment ça se passe avec la librairie ?_

- _Oh ! très bien, ça commence doucement mais je suis contente, j'ai déjà quelques clients. _

Le père d'Edward ne parlait pas beaucoup, il discutait avec mon père et j'avais assez peur que le souci de notre âge et le fait que selon lui, j'étais avec Edward que pour son argent, ne revienne sur le tapis.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'ambiance était très légère, grâce à Emmett qui avait un peu bu et à une Alice légèrement pompette également.

- _Heu … on vous a fait venir ici pour … enfin pour être ensemble juste une fois mais … heu … _

- _Bella est enceinte, dit Edward. _

Je baissais les yeux sur mes cuisses et je sentis tous les regards sur moi.

- _Mais … ça ne fait que sept mois que vous êtes ensemble. Dit mon père. _

- _Ce n'était pas prévu Charlie mais … il est là. _

Je relevais la tête.

- _J'ai pas envie de refaire la même erreur une deuxième fois Bella, je ne veux pas qu'on se fâche mais … c'est un peu tôt. _

- _Je sais. _

- _Tu n'as que 18 ans. _

- _Oui mais on est heureux tous les deux et on va le garder. _

- _Ta mère était enceinte à 17 ans et on t'a gardé aussi et regarde aujourd'hui … tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie. _

Je commençais à pleurer et je pris mon père dans mes bras.

- _Merci papa. _

- _Fais attention quand même hein. _

- _Mais oui. _

- _Alors je vais être marraine ? dit Alice. _

- _Heu … on n'a pas pensé à ça, dit Edward. _

**PVD Edward**

- _Je vais être grand-mère, dit ma mère. _

- _Ouais. _

- _Je suis contente pour vous, vraiment. _

- _Félicitations, dit Rosalie. _

- _Merci. _

- _Si c'est un garçon, se serait cool, me dit Emmett. _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Comme ça je pourrais sortir avec quand il aura 17 ans. _

Je rigolais et pris la main de Bella.

- _Félicitations à vous deux, nous dit Jasper. _

- _Merci. _

- _Tu en es à combien de mois ? demanda Alice. _

- _Presque trois mois. _

- _Waw. On ne le voit pas. _

- _Si quand elle est toute nue, on le voit, leur dis-je. _

Bella me fit des gros yeux et je lui souris.

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ça ne se voit pas encore. _

Je fis un petit oui à ma sœur et elle sourit. Puis un silence se fit car mon père n'avait pas encore parlé et même si je n'en avais absolument rien à faire, tout le monde attendit qu'il dise au moins « **félicitations** ».

- _Quoi ? Ce n'est pas une surprise, me dit mon père. _

- _Et bien si, on l'a su il y a cinq jours. _

- _Tu devais t'en douter qu'elle tomberait enceinte. _

J'eus un petit rire sans humour et me levais.

- _Sors d'ici. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _J'en ai marre de toi. Tu m'emmerdes, il te suffisait juste de dire « **félicitations** » et de la fermer mais non, c'est trop dur pour toi. _

Il se leva et prit sa veste.

- _Je raccompagnerais maman. Lui dis-je. _

- _Tu savais très bien qu'elle allait tomber enceinte. _

- _Mais de quoi tu parles ? Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser qu'elle est avec moi uniquement pour l'argent. _

- _Elle est bien trop jeune pour toi, c'est malsain. _

- _Dégage !_

Bella se leva et essaya de calmer le tout mais mon père la pointa du doigt.

- _Je vois clair dans ton petit jeu. _

- _Est-ce que vous insinuez que ma fille est avec votre fils uniquement pour son argent ? demanda Charlie. _

- _Elle a 18 ans, elle sort juste du lycée, elle débarque ici et se fait le docteur de la ville. C'est sûr, c'est de l'amour ça. _

- _Ma fille a de l'argent, on lui a fait un compte lorsqu'elle était petite et elle n'a pas besoin de l'argent de votre fils pour vivre. _

- _C'est ça. _

J'ouvris la porte et je vis Bella pleurer.

- _Elle va te faire trois ou quatre mômes puis elle va te laisser tomber._

Je vis ma mère pleurer, ma Bella pleurer et Alice n'était pas loin non plus. Je savais qu'il lui avait fait le même coup pour Jasper car elle avait plus d'argent que lui. Une fois qu'il sortit, je le plaquais contre le mur, il fut surpris et sa respiration s'arrêta quelques secondes.

- _Edward, arrête, cria Bella. _

- _Ne reviens jamais plus ici, ne me parle jamais plus et n'insulte plus jamais Bella, tu m'as bien compris ? a partir de maintenant, c'est fini, je ne veux plus te voir. Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est m'emmerder. Je suis très bien avec elle et je resterais avec elle. _

- _Edward. _

C'était Alice ça.

- _Casse-toi de chez moi. Tu vas être content, tu pourras dire à tout le monde que tu as deux enfants à présent. Tu penses que je ne le sais pas que tu n'as jamais voulu m'adopter. _

- _Ce n'est pas vrai. _

- _Casse-toi. _

Il regarda une dernière fois derrière lui et quitta pour de bon mon appartement, ma vie. J'avais toujours vécu comme ça, un peu en retrait, il n'était jamais là, il bossait tout le temps et la seule fois qu'il m'avait parlé et qu'il m'avait dit que j'étais quelqu'un de bien, c'était lorsque je lui avais dit que je voulais être docteur.

Quand je rentrais, toute ma famille me regardait. Bella était sur le canapé, elle pleurait. Je la serrais dans mes bras.

- _Ça va ? _

- _Oui, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, dit-elle. _

- _Moi non plus. _

Je lui retirais les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- _Je ne voulais pas que tu te disputes avec ton père. _

- _Ne t'en fait pas pour ça Bella. Il n'avait pas à t'insulter comme ça. Tu passes bien avant mon père. _

Elle se serra contre moi et j'entourais mes bras autour de son corps. Sa chaleur, son odeur et ses mains me détendirent immédiatement.

**PVD Bella**

On parla encore un peu entre nous et la mère d'Edward s'excusa de l'attitude de son mari. Elle n'y était pour rien dans l'histoire. Alice en voulait à son père de faire tout un cirque pour si peu de chose. Elle ne le tenait pas vraiment dans son cœur non plus et Emmett s'en foutait un peu, s'il lui parlait c'était bien, s'il sortait de sa vie, c'était bien aussi. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour vivre heureux avait-il dit.

Alice allait se marier dans quatre jours, on ne voulait pas se disputer.

* * *

**Voilà, alors ? Je ne suis pas satisfaite encore une fois mais je ne pense que je n'ai plus de gout pour cette fiction. : s je vais la continuer et faire une fin qui pourrait plaire plus ou moins à tout le monde mais ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'exceptionnel. **


	14. Chapter 13

**PVD Edward**

- _A__lors ? _

- _P__arfait. _

Jasper réajustait sa cravate et soufflait un bon coup.

- _T__u te rends compte ? Maintenant, je vais pouvoir dire « voici ma femme, Alice ». _

Je lui souris, il semblait tellement heureux. C'était pas tous les jours qu'on se mariait mais il n'avait pas l'air stressé, il était juste heureux.

- _J__'ai déjà hâte d'être à la nuit de noces, dit-il. _

- _Ne dis rien, c'est ma sœur. _

Il rigola et Emmett entra.

- _S__alut, désolé du retard, je sais pas si c'est le mariage mais Rosalie était chaude comme la braise. _

On leva les yeux au ciel et en effet, il avait la tête d'un mec qui venait s'envoyer en l'air.

- _N__e sois pas trop frustré Edward. _

- _Je__ ne le suis pas. _

- _Non parce que j'ai entendu que les premiers mois … aie aie aie … c'est ça hein. _

- _Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais très bien. _

- _Comment va Bella sinon ? demanda Jasper. _

- _Bien, elle a encore un peu de nausées. _

Une fois 14h00, on sortit avec Jasper et je vis Bella dans le couloir.

- _Bella ?_

- _Oh ! Ca va ?_

- _Oui et toi ?_

- _J'ai eu un peu mal au ventre, dit-elle. _

Je m'approchais d'elle pendant que les autres partirent se mettre en place.

- _T__u es toute blanche. _

- _Ça va mieux. _

- _Tu es sûre ?_

- _Oui, je vais m'asseoir. _

Je m'inquiétais pour elle, elle n'était pas bien depuis deux jours, vraiment pas bien. Elle allait à la boutique mais je voyais bien que lorsqu'elle rentrait, elle s'allongeait et dormait immédiatement. La grossesse n'allait pas être facile pour elle.

- _Bella ? _

Rosalie était sortie et me sourit.

- _T__u vas mieux ?_

- _O__ui, merci. J'arrive. _

- _Écoute, tu peux t'asseoir avec ma mère si tu veux, lui dis-je. _

- _Non ça ira. _

- _Il y a une pharmacie en face de l'église, tu peux y aller si tu veux, me dit Rosalie. _

- _Ouais. _

- _On part dans 4 minutes, dépêche-toi. _

Je courrais dehors puis revenais pour prendre mon portefeuille et repartir. Je pris des médicaments pour son mal de tête, ses nausées et son mal de ventre. Il fallait faire attention à ce que je prenais, une femme enceinte ne peut pas prendre autant qu'une femme qui ne porte pas d'enfant. Une fois fait, je repartis voir Bella.

- _En__trez. _

Alice était là, en robe de mariée, magnifique.

- _T__u es parfaite Alice. _

- _Merci Edward. _

Je donnais les médicaments à Bella, elle avait reprit quelques couleurs.

- _C__a va ? _

- _O__ui. _

- _C__a agira vite. Tu ne veux pas rester assise un peu ?_

- _N__on Edward, je vais mieux. _

Je la laissais avec Rosalie après un baiser, j'attendais Alice pour la ramener vers Jasper, elle était un peu déçue que Carlisle ne soit pas venu mais elle me sourit et je la pris dans mes bras. La cérémonie débuta et je vis Jasper sourire, heureux d'être enfin au jour J. Ma sœur pleurait et lui tenais la main durant tout le long. Bella avait l'air d'aller mieux, elle se tenait le ventre puis me sourit.

Puis vers le milieu de la cérémonie, lorsqu'Alice lui disait à quel point elle l'aimait, la porte de l'église claqua. On se retourna tous pour voir mon père. Il portait un costume et prit place près de ma mère, on lui avait quand même laissé une place, au cas où.

Alice pleura à nouveau et lui sourit. Elle continua ce qu'elle avait à dire à Jasper et je vis ma mère prendre la main de son mari. Il me regardait mais je détournais vite la tête. J'étais juste content pour Alice mais moi, il ne devait pas me parler. Il avait des excuses à faire à Bella avant.

Une fois terminé, je félicitais la jeune mariée et mon beau frère avant de prendre ma Bella dans mes bras. Elle pleurait aussi puis me sourit.

- _J__e suis une vraie fontaine, dit-elle. _

- _T__u es enceinte et ça travaille là dedans, lui dis-je en la caressant. _

On sortit et on retrouva mon frère avec Rosalie. On attendit patiemment ma sœur et Jasper sortir pour leur lancer des pétales de rose, Alice avait vraiment tout prévu. Bella se colla à moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

- _T__u vas mieux ?_

- _O__ui. _

- _S__ûre ?_

- _Edward. _

- _Je demande. _

- _Oui sûre. Je suis prête à faire la fête, à manger, à danser et à faire l'amour dès qu'on rentrera. _

Je la regardais un instant et lui fis un petit sourire coquin.

- _O__u… on pourrait s'éclipser quelques minutes et …_

- _O__n verra Don Juan. _

Je souris contre ses lèvres et elle fourragea mes cheveux et se colla un peu plus à moi. Je caressais son ventre, ça se voyait maintenant et elle avait beau dire que ce n'était pas très voyant, je la trouvais de plus en plus belle.

- _H__um hum. _

On se relâcha à regret pour voir … mon père.

- _H__eu … bonjour. _

Bella baissa les yeux et moi, je soufflais.

- _Emmett est par là, lui dis-je. _

- _Heu … oui je sais mais c'est toi que je voulais voir. _

Il m'énervait déjà, Bella me prit la main pour essayer de me calmer mais c'était peine perdue avec lui devant moi.

- _Po__urquoi faire. _

- _Je voulais m'excuser. _

- _C'est trop tard. _

Il semblait mal à l'aise mais ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

- _E__coute, j'ai été con ok ? Je suis vraiment désolé Bella, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. _

Je vis Alice sortir avec Jasper.

- _O__n en reparlera plus tard. _

Bella me suivit et on jeta quelques pétales de rose à Alice et Jasper. Celui-ci prit le visage de ma sœur et l'embrassa amoureusement. Alice devint, pour la première fois de sa vie, toute rouge puis sauta au cou de Jasper. Tout le monde rigola et Jasper la porta comme une jeune mariée, qu'elle était devenue. On fit des photos puis tout le monde partit dans sa propre voiture pour la fête.

**PVD Bella**

Alors qu'Edward partit me chercher un verre de jus d'orange, je vis son père s'approcher de moi. Je paniquais un peu car je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était juste un p'tit jeu pour lui ou s'il était sincère.

- _T__u es très jolie Bella. _

- _Heu … merci. _

- _Je voulais vraiment m'excuser. Je suis … je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Edward était en colère contre moi et … tout ce qu'il a dit est vrai, je ne suis pas un bon père mais … tu es enceinte et j'aimerais être là … pour vous, pour le bébé. _

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je n'avais pas trop confiance en lui et lui confier mon bébé me faisait un peu peur. Heureusement qu'Edward arriva et il me tendit mon verre.

- _T__iens, reprends ça, c'est pour les nausées. Pour la soirée. _

- _Merci. _

- _Edward. dit Carlisle. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je suis désolé. _

- _Écoute, c'est le mariage de ta fille, alors comporte-toi comme un père, invite-la à danser, dis-lui qu'elle est magnifique et que tu es désolé, elle te croira elle. Mais pour le moment, avec moi, tu m'oublies. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi dans ma vie et Bella ainsi que l'enfant non plus. On s'en sort très bien. _

Il sembla peiné de la réponse de son fils mais se reprit très vite.

- _O__n pourrait peut-être en discuter plus tard, tenta Carlisle. _

- _Plus tard, bien plus tard Carlisle. Oh ! Et maman a eu des migraines toute la semaine, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne dort pas bien, veilles sur elle. _

Il acquiesça et partit sur la piste, vers Alice. Celle-ci sourit et Jasper lui tendit la main vers son beau-père. Alice s'accrocha à Carlisle et commença à pleurer. Edward m'invita à danser, j'avais de plus en plus envie de lui mais je devais rester calme, il y avait trop de monde.

**PVD Edward**

**Deux mois plus tard. **

Je fus réveillé par une Bella en forme et complètement nue. Elle allait entrer dans une semaine dans son cinquième mois et elle n'avait jamais été aussi épanouie.

- _B__onjour mon amour. _

- _H__um … bonjour. _

- _On a encore une heure devant nous avant que je parte travailler, dit-elle._

- _Et … qu'est-ce que tu prévois ?_

Elle me sourit et se mit à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Elle frotta sur mon sexe à travers mon boxer puis lécha lentement mes lèvres du bout de sa langue.

- _J__e me suis réveillée avec une terrible envie … de sexe. _

Elle m'étonna chaque jour, elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à parler de ce qu'elle ressentait mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de sexe, elle y allait à fond. Encore plus, maintenant qu'elle était enceinte.

- _Docteur Cullen, je ne sais plus quoi faire. _

Je la renversais sur le dos et plaquais ma bouche sur la sienne. Elle répondit avidement à mon baiser et s'arqua contre mon torse.

- _Je vais juste vérifier que tout va bien … ici, lui dis-je en passant mon doigt sur sa fente déjà humide. _

Elle gémit et je descendis mes lèvres sur son corps, léchant et mordillant son téton puis j'embrassais son ventre avant de sortir du lit, de me mettre à genoux et de la faire glisser jusqu'à moi.

- _Je vois où est le problème, lui dis-je. _

- _Ah oui ? Où ça ? _

Je passais le bout de ma langue sur son sexe et elle se cambra.

- _J__uste là, lui dis-je. _

- _J__e n'ai pas bien senti docteur. _

Je souris et plaquais déjà son bassin sur le lit, je savais qu'elle aimait ça et elle bougeait tout le temps lors de cette caresse intime. Je ne la fis pas attendre comme d'habitude, je pris bien soin de la lécher partout et mes doigts ne restèrent pas inactifs.

- _Aaahhhh putain. _

Elle était tellement sensible depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Au moindre toucher, elle gémissait. Ça pouvait être ses seins ou son sexe mais aussi son cou ou encore ses cuisses ou même ses chevilles. Elle était excitée avec un simple effleurement et moi, qui me plaignais qu'au début de sa grossesse qu'elle ne voulait plus rien faire, à présent, c'était tout le contraire.

Elle avait toujours envie de moi et je remarquais que ses orgasmes étaient beaucoup plus forts et plus longs. J'adorais lui faire plaisir et notre couple allait de mieux en mieux. Il n'y avait même plus la différence d'âge dans les conversations, juste nous, notre couple et notre amour.

Une fois son orgasme passé, je me mis sur elle et retira mon boxer, je lui mis les jambes sur mes épaules et la regardais de haut, je la caressais un peu, lui laissant le temps de reprendre son souffle avant d'entrer en elle lentement.

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle se caressa les seins puis me regarda dans les yeux. Je commençais à bouger lentement en elle mais elle en demanda très vite plus. Elle voulait y aller vite et se laisser aller.

- _P__utain Bella. _

- _Encore … Oh ! Oui encore. _

À un tel rythme, on n'arriva pas à tenir longtemps. Je m'écroulais sur le coté du lit et à peine cinq minutes plus tard, je la sentis prendre mon sexe en bouche. C'était un matin comme ça que j'aimais et elle aussi. J'adorais la voir enceinte, elle était plus que parfaite. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi avide de sexe.

- _I__l faut que j'y aille, dit-elle une fois prête. _

- _On mange ensemble ce midi ?_

- _La boutique reste ouverte le samedi. _

- _Je viendrais te voir alors. _

- _D'accord. _

Elle sortit de l'appartement et me fit un clin d'œil. Je mis mes chaussures, j'étais encore dans un état d'euphorie après un tel matin. Le sourire aux lèvres, je descendis pour me rendre à mon cabinet.

- _Bella. Cria une femme_

Mon sourire disparu à la seconde que j'entendis cette femme crier. Je sortis rapidement de l'immeuble et mon sang se figea.

* * *

**Et voilà ... Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir poster avant mais tout ce que j'avais a faire, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. j'ai fait de mon mieux hier soir et je vous le poste, je sais un peu où je vais avec cette fiction donc ça ira mieux pour écrire à présent. bisous et merci**


	15. Chapter 14

_Mon sourire disparu à la seconde que j'entendis cette femme crier. Je sortis rapidement de l'immeuble et mon sang se figea. _

- _Bella, criais-je._

Elle était allongée sur la route et déjà des dizaines de personnes étaient autour d'elle. Je pris mon portable et composa immédiatement le numéro de l'ambulance. Je courais vers elle et en me voyant arriver, tout le monde s'écarta.

- _Non, non, pas ça. _

J'expliquais du mieux que je pouvais la situation et une ambulance était déjà en route.

- _Non, allez, réveille-toi. _

- _Je suis désolé, un enfant a traversé et j'ai voulu … oh ! mon dieu, j'ai voulu l'éviter et elle était là, je ne l'ai pas vue. Dit une femme en pleurant. _

Je me penchais sur Bella, n'écoutant plus ce que la femme me disait. Je pris son pouls, il battait faiblement, je regardais ses yeux, elle était inconsciente, ce n'était pas bon signe.

- _Bella, ouvres les yeux, chérie, s'il te plait. _

Je vis que les gens nous regardaient et ils semblaient tristes et paniqués.

- _L'ambulance arrive, me dit un homme. _

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions dans l'ambulance. Je ne pouvais pas aider, c'était un proche et je ne pouvais pas lui venir en aide. Les ambulanciers faisaient leur boulot mais j'avais tellement peur.

Une fois à l'hôpital, elle partit directement pour la salle d'opération, ils devaient lui faire des points de sutures à la tête, une dizaine d'examen et prévenir un autre médecin pour le bébé.

- _Edward ?_

Mon père était devant moi, un peu paniqué de me voir là.

- _Qu'est-ce__ qui se passe ?_

- _Bella a eu un accident de voiture … et … je ne sais pas si elle va bien … le bébé et … oh mon dieu. _

- _Calme-toi. je vais aller voir comme elle va ok ? _

- _Ça fait deux heures que je suis là et personne ne me rien me dire dans cet hôpital de MERDE. _

- _Calmes-toi. _

- _Je veux aller aider ok ? Je suis médecin, j'ai déjà fait ça. _

- _Tu ne peux pas et tu le sais. Tu serais beaucoup trop impliqué._

- _Je les emmerde. _

Je finis quand même par m'asseoir puis prit mon portable et appela son père. Je l'avais oublié celui-là.

- _Shérif Swan. _

- _Bonjour Charlie, c'est Edward. Bella vient d'avoir un accident et elle est à l'hôpital …_

- _Oh mon dieu, elle va bien ?_

- _J'en sais rien, je n'ai pas de nouvelles, j'ai peur pour le bébé. _

- _J'arrive. _

- _Je suis dans le hall. _

Après vingt minutes d'attente, le père de Bella entra.

- _Des nouvelles ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

- _Une femme a voulu éviter un enfant qui traversait et elle a … heurté Bella. _

- _Comment elle va ?_

- _Je n'ai pas de nouvelles. _

Je pris place sur un siège et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle, elle ne pourrait pas passer au dessus si elle perdait le bébé. Je ne pouvais penser correctement sachant qu'elle était sûrement occupée de faire des dizaines de tests.

Depuis qu'on était ensemble, tout allait un peu dans tous les sens mais on aimait ça, on était tellement proche et amoureux, il y a eu le bébé et depuis, on était encore plus heureux, plus content, plus amoureux et plus épanouis.

- _Edward ?_

Mon père fit irruption dans la pièce et je me levais.

- _Elle s'est réveillée et pour elle tout va bien. _

- _Comment ça pour elle ?_

- _Quelques hématomes et la main cassée mais il faut faire plus de tests pour le bébé. On lui a fait des tests sanguins et une gynécologue est occupée de lui faire un monitoring. On en saura plus dans une heure. _

- _Le bébé … le bébé peut pas mourir … il faut que tu fasses quelque chose. _

- _Edward. _

- _Je n'en ai rien à foutre ok, tu vas tout faire pour qu'elle s'en sorte, c'est ton boulot et vu que je ne peux rien faire, tu vas arrêter avec tes conneries d'excuses et tu vas aller sauver la vie de mon bébé. _

Il partit sans rien dire et je culpabilisais immédiatement, si le bébé ne s'en sortait pas, il allait l'avoir sur la conscience et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, je savais que ce n'était pas sa faute et il était neurologue, pas gynéco.

Une heure plus tard, j'avais le droit d'entrer dans la chambre. Elle était là, allongée, occupée de dormir. Elle avait la main dans le plâtre et son pied dans un simple bandage. Elle avait des bleus sur les bras et une entaille à l'arcade.

Je pris place à coté d'elle et lui caressais le ventre doucement. Je priais, pour la première fois de ma vie, pour que le bébé et Bella aillent bien quand deux médecins entrèrent.

- _Bonjour, je suis le docteur Vivia. Je suis gynécologue. _

- _Et moi, je suis le docteur qui s'est occupé d'elle. Docteur Louviez. _

- _Bonjour, comment va-t-elle ?_

- _Son état n'est pas préoccupant, elle a quelques hématomes et une main cassée, sa cheville est foulée et avec les scanners, on a pu constater qu'elle allait bien mais on va la garder quelques jours, c'est préférable. _

- _Bien et pour le bébé ?_

- _I__l y a un décollement du placenta, elle a eu des petits saignements. _

Je dus m'asseoir un instant, s'il vous plait, pas le bébé.

- _Heu … on lui a fait un monitoring et le bébé va bien. _

Je soufflais et mes larmes commencèrent à couler toutes seules. Je pris mon visage entre mes mains puis essayais de reprendre une respiration normale.

- _Il faudra lui faire des échographies régulièrement et elle devra se reposer, le plus possible. Inutile de vous dire que les trajets en voiture sont fortement déconseillés et les relations sexuelles, durant quelques semaines également. _

- _Oui, je sais, je suis médecin. _

- _Oh ! et bien j'en suis ravie. Me dit la gynéco. _

- _Elle pourra rentrer quand ? A la maison ?_

- _Pas avant une semaine, elle a eu un sacré choc et il faut faire attention. Pour le bébé aussi, il faudra surveiller la grossesse de très près à présent, me dit l'autre médecin. _

- _Merci. _

Une fois qu'ils ont quitté la pièce, le père de Bella entra dans la chambre. Il était un peu paniqué mais je le rassurais immédiatement. Je lui racontais ce qu'elle avait eu et pour le bébé aussi et il parut soulagé. Il resta encore une heure près d'elle puis il partit, me promettant de revenir la voir demain.

Mon père l'avait mis dans une chambre double pour que je dorme avec elle cette nuit. Il pouvait bien faire ça pour moi non ? Je restais près d'elle et lui caressais le ventre doucement.

- _Allez mon bébé, ça va aller. _

Je la sentis bouger faiblement et souris. Elle était en vie et ma Bella aussi, c'était le plus important. Je m'endormis sur le lit de Bella, ma tête contre sa main.

**Bella **

Je me réveillais grâce à une caresse. J'ouvris les yeux doucement, j'étais encore fatiguée mais lorsque je vis Edward au dessus de moi, occupé de me caresser tendrement la joue, je lui souris.

- _Bonjour mon ange, dit-il. _

- _Salut. _

- _Ça va ?_

- _Je suis encore fatiguée. _

- _Ouais … il faut que tu te reposes. _

- _Et le bébé ?_

Il me fit un petit sourire et toucha mon ventre.

- _Tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé ?_

- _Edward, comment va le bébé ?_

- _Il va bien … tu as un … décollement du placenta, il faut que tu reste allongée d'accord ? Ca va aller. _

- _Tu es sûr ?_

- _Oui, tu dois rien faire et ne surtout pas t'énerver, tu restes dans le lit et tu t'occupes de notre petit bébé. _

Je commençais à pleurer et Edward s'allongea près de moi, il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa le visage tendrement. Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, il me disait que tout irait bien mais je le sentais qu'il n'y avait pas que ça.

- _Edward … est-ce qu'il y a des risques pour le bébé ?_

Je vis à sa tête qu'il y en avait.

- _Dis-moi. _

- _Tu as eu un sacré choc … avec le décollement du placenta et … le coup que tu as eu, il y a des risques que tu fasses une fausse couche dans les semaines à venir, il faut que tu fasses très attention. _

Mes larmes coulaient à nouveau.

- _Les risques ? C'est combien ? _

- _20%. _

- _Tant que ça ?_

- _Il faut que tu restes ici une semaine ou peut-être même plus et ils vont tout faire pour que tout aille bien, tu vas rester au lit deux ou trois mois et on va faire attention ok ? _

- _Oui. _

- _Je veillerais sur toi. je te le promets. _

- _Je sais mon cœur, lui dis-je. _

Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, il avait des cernes et il avait sûrement dû pleurer car ses yeux étaient rouges. Il m'embrassa puis colla son front au mien.

- _J'ai tellement eu peur Bella. _

- _Je vais bien. _

- _J'ai tellement eu peur … si je t'avais perdu … je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu, dit-il les larmes aux yeux. _

- _Je suis là._

- _Il faut que tu tiennes le coup pour le bébé d'accord ? _

- _Oui. _

- _Je t'aime tellement. _

- _Moi aussi je t'aime Edward. _

Vingt minutes plus tard, une femme entra.

- _Bonjour, je suis le docteur Vivia, je suis gynécologue._

- _Comment va le bébé ?_

- _Il va bien. Rien d'anormal, mais il faut vous reposer … heu … lors du monitoring, j'ai pu voir le sexe de l'enfant, vous en êtes presque au cinquième mois et je me demandais si vous voudriez peut-être savoir. _

- _Le sexe du bébé ? dis-je. _

- _Oui. _

Je regardais Edward et il me sourit.

- _Oui. _

- _C'est une petite fille. Félicitations. _

- _Merci. _

Elle regarda les appareils puis partit en nous faisant un sourire. Une petite fille.

- _Une mini Bella, me dit Edward. _

- _Je suis tellement contente Edward. _

Il m'embrassa doucement, prenant son temps. C'était doux et j'avais l'impression que ça faisait des années qu'il ne m'avait pas embrassé.

- _Il y a aussi … heu … plus de sexe durant quelques semaines. _

- _Plus rien ? lui dis-je. _

- _Désolé. _

- _Oh ! Ca tombe mal, j'ai des envie de sexe chaque heure de la journée. _

Il rigola puis embrassa mon ventre.

- _Ton père est venu aussi, il était paniqué. _

- _Tu m'étonnes. _

- _Je l'ai rassuré. _

- _Merci. _

Puis on frappa à la porte et Carlisle entra.

- _Bonjour. Comment vas-tu ?_

- _Je vais bien merci. _

- _Sacré choc. Je suis content que vous alliez bien, toi et le bébé. _

Edward se remit debout puis m'embrassa. Il fit un signe à son père puis ils quittèrent la chambre. Je caressais mon ventre et doucement, je retombais endormie, les médicaments faisaient effet.

**PVD Edward**

Une fois à l'extérieur de la chambre, mon père me regarda bizarrement.

- _Tu voulais me parler ? dit-il. _

- _Je ne te pardonne pas le fait que tu es pris Bella pour une … fille facile et qui en voulait uniquement à mon argent, tu lui as collé une étiquette et tu n'as jamais essayé de la comprendre ou de lui parler. _

- _Je sais mais …_

- _Écoute-moi. Je veux bien te reparler, pour les diners en famille et tu seras évidemment invité au baptême ou à la naissance et je ferais des efforts mais sache que ce sera long. Tu n'as jamais été là pour nous et ce n'est pas en un mois qu'on peut réparer 25 ans. _

- _Je suis tellement désolé, j'avais une mauvaise période avec ta mère et le boulot et … je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été si méchant. _

Je le regardais quelques secondes puis tourna la tête. Je ne pouvais pas le pardonner aussi vite, il devait se rendre compte qu'on n'était pas à ses pieds à chaque fois qu'il faisait une bêtise.

- _Je l'aime et elle m'aime aussi, on va avoir une petite fille et je vais tout faire pour qu'elle vienne au monde. La différence d'âge était un sujet de dispute entre nous avant mais plus maintenant, elle m'a prouvé qu'elle s'en fichait et je lui ai montré que je l'aimais même si elle avait 18 ans. Elle aura 19 ans dans deux semaines et je ne veux pas qu'on reparle de ça. _

- _Je comprends. _

- _Alors tant mieux. Il faut que j'aille la rejoindre, je ne veux pas être séparé d'elle et du bébé. _

- _Alors c'est une petite fille ?_

- _Oui, laisse-moi l'annoncer à la famille. _

- _Bien sûr. _

Je retournais dans la chambre et m'allongeais un peu, il fallait que je dorme quelques heures pour être en forme ce soir. Je voulais rester auprès d'elle aussi longtemps que je le pouvais.


	16. Chapter 15

**PVD Bella**

J'en pouvais plus, je restais allongée toute la journée dans mon lit et même après trois mois, Edward ne voulait pas que je bouge. Je trouvais le temps long et je voulais qu'une seule chose, sortir de chez moi. On rentrait doucement dans le mois de décembre et c'était tant mieux. Encore un mois et demi et la petite serait là.

_Comment tu te sens ?_

_Je veux bouger Edward._

_La maison est faite, on rentre demain dedans._

Je lui souris et il m'embrassa tendrement, touchant mon ventre au passage. On avait décidé de déménager, on avait qu'une chambre dans le petit appartement et pour le bébé, on préférait avoir une seconde chambre.

Edward avait trouvé un autre cabinet pas très loin d'ici avec un appartement au dessus et il était beaucoup plus grand, deux chambres plus un petit débarras, grande cuisine, salon, salle à manger, salle de bain, toilettes, c'était parfait pour nous.

_J'ai mal aux jambes Edward, il faut que je marche._

_Attends encore deux semaines Bella, il faut faire attention._

_Ton père a dit qu'il n'y avait plus de risques._

Depuis quelques semaines, son père lui rendait visite une fois par semaine et ils discutaient. Edward détestait ça mais je lui avais fait promettre de le faire. Il fallait qu'il parle avec son père.

Edward retira les couvertures et fit glisser mon bas de pyjama le long de mes jambes. Il ne m'avait pas touché depuis l'accident, les relations sexuelles étaient à proscrire mais depuis deux semaines, on pouvait à nouveau faire l'amour. Edward avait trop peur que le bébé naisse trop vite et il avait dit qu'on se rattraperait une fois qu'elle serait là. Tu parles, pour un docteur, il n'était pas très optimiste.

_Je vais chercher la crème, dit-il._

_Si tu me faisais l'amour plus souvent, j'aurais peut-être moins mal aux jambes, criais-je de la chambre._

_C'est de ma faute maintenant._

_J'ai besoin d'exercices, lui dis-je en souriant._

Il embrassa mon ventre puis se mit un peu de crème sur les mains, il se mit en face de moi et commença mon massage, il me sourit et remonta à la limite de ma culotte.

_Tu n'es pas gentil, lui dis-je._

Il plia ma jambe puis la déplia doucement, elles étaient tellement lourdes, il massa doucement mes cuisses et je me sentais de plus en plus excitée. Il me massa durant trente minutes puis frotta un peu de crème sur mon ventre.

_J'ai hâte qu'elle soit là, dit-il._

_Moi aussi, j'en peux plus d'être dans ce lit._

_Patiente._

_On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui la porte._

Il déboutonna mon haut puis passa ses mains sur mes seins, on se regarda dans les yeux et ce que je vis me rendit heureuse. Il voulait tellement être papa, avec notre différence d'âge, il avait toujours cru qu'on allait devoir attendre quatre ou cinq ans mais maintenant qu'elle était là, il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

_On n'a pas encore choisit le prénom, lui dis-je._

Il caressa mon ventre et posa son visage contre ma poitrine.

_Tu aimais Léna non ?_

_Oui, c'est doux je trouve._

_Ça me plait aussi._

Il dessina de petits cercles sur mon ventre puis le bébé se manifesta. Elle bougea sur la droite et Edward mit sa main. On voyait une énorme bosse puis sur le haut de mon ventre, je la sentais bouger et pousser.

_J'aimerais bien savoir ce que ça fait, de sentir un bébé bouger, ça doit être magique, dit-il doucement._

La peur qu'elle s'arrête sûrement.

_C'est grâce à toi si elle est en vie, dit-il._

_Tu y as planté la petite graine, lui dis-je en rigolant._

_Oui mais toi … tu la portes et tu la fais grandir._

_Tu es bien un docteur, tu te poses toujours des centaines de questions._

_Ce ne sont pas que les docteurs, ce sont tous les futurs papas._

Je lui caressais lentement son cuir chevelu pendant qu'il « jouait » avec notre fille. J'aimais ces moments là, ils étaient précieux et uniques. On était là, dans le lit, au calme rien que nous. J'avais beau avoir 18 ans, j'appréciais ces moments avec Edward. Je l'aimais tellement.

_T__u veux marcher un peu ? dit-i_l.

Je le regardais un peu surprise puis souris.

_Oui._

_Jusqu'au salon alors._

_D'accord._

Il m'aida à me mettre debout puis je marchais un peu jusqu'au salon, ça faisait du bien de marcher un peu. Mon dos me faisait mal d'être toujours allongée.

**PVD Edward.**

Un mois plus tard, je fus réveillé par Bella, en pleurs.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_C'est le bébé._

J'allumais les lumières et vis qu'elle avait perdu les eaux.

_Ca fait … mal Edward._

_Ne panique pas, s'il te plait, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé._

_Elle ne devait venir que dans … aaahhh … trois semaines._

Je l'allongeais et la surélevais avec des coussins. Je pris un gant de toilette humide et lui mis sur le front.

_Ca va aller, je vais aller mettre les affaires dans la voiture, respires, comme on a fait durant la grossesse ok ?_

_Oui._

_Calmes-toi._

Elle souffla et je l'aidais durant quelques minutes, il ne fallait pas se précipiter, elle devait être calme. Je partis mettre les affaires dans la voiture et me rendit compte que j'étais toujours en boxer, je remontais vite et m'habillait en vitesse. Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage et me brossais les dents en vitesse.

_EDWard._

Je l'aidais à le lever mais elle cria.

_Ca fait mal Edward._

_Ok, allonges-toi. Ca va passer._

_Ça fait … des heures … aaahhh … que c'est … merde … comme ça._

_Comment ça des heures ?_

Je lui retirais son bas de pyjama et l'allongea, j'écartais ses jambes.

_Ca fait combien de temps que tu as mal Bella ?_

_Quelques heures._

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?_

_Je ne voulais pas … ouhhhh … t'inquiéter, elle ne doit … venir que dans trois … putain … semaines._

_Et bien félicitations maman, on n'aura pas le temps d'aller à l'hôpital._

_QUOI ?_

Elle est totalement dilatée et les contractions sont très rapprochées et douloureuses.

_Je vais chercher mon matériel en bas._

J'appelle ma sœur et ma mère, elles arrivent immédiatement et Alice va appeler Emmett. Je prends tout ce dont j'ai besoin ainsi que le matelas en plastique pour mes patients. Je remonte en vitesse et laisse la porte ouverte pour ma famille.

_EDWARD._

_Pas de péridurale Bella, je suis désolé._

_Oh ! Non._

Elle commence à pleurer mais je m'assois deux minutes et l'embrasse rapidement. Je vais être papa et Bella est occupée à accoucher.

_Ecoutes-moi, tu vas accoucher ici mon cœur, je vais m'occuper de toi ok ? Je vais appeler l'ambulance mais ils n'arriveront jamais à temps._

Je regarde encore une fois et c'est le moment. Je la place doucement sur le matelas car avec le sang, il vaut mieux préparer ça. Je prépare en vitesse des serviettes propres et me lave les mains. Je lui écarte les jambes au maximum et je sens qu'elle a mal, elle pleure un peu et n'arrête pas de prendre de profondes respirations.

_Oh ! Putain … je vais la sentir passer hein ?_

Je ne lui réponds pas mais elle comprend. Bien sûr qu'elle va la sentir passer, sans péridurale, la douleur est très forte.

_Ok ma Bella, respires et quand je vais te dire « pousses », tu pousses de toutes tes forces ok ?_

_Ok._

Je me contrôle, le médecin refait surface et je ne peux pas trop montrer mes émotions, je vais mettre un enfant au monde, chose que je n'ai jamais fait mais que j'ai vu des centaines de fois. Je suis médecin et je sais quoi faire. La femme de ma vie va mettre mon enfant au monde, je ne peux pas laisser place à mes émotions, il faut que je sois professionnel et après, je pourrais pleurer de joie.

_Pousses._

Elle poussa encore et encore, reprenant son souffle puis poussa encore et encore. Une fois que je vis la tête sortir, je laissais une larme couler le long de ma joue, j'entendis l'ambulance arriver puis le bébé sortit tout seul. Je la pris dans mes bras puis coupais le cordon.

_Bonjour mon bébé._

_Oh mon dieu, dit Bella._

Je lui confiais le bébé et elle la porta sur elle. Léna pleura tellement fort que Bella prit un peu peur.

_Monsieur Cullen ?_

_Entrez._

Deux médecins entrèrent et s'occupèrent de Bella.

_Je suis gynécologue, dit l'un deux. Vous avez fait du bon boulot._

_Je suis médecin._

_Oh ! Félicitations._

_Merci._

Il y avait aussi une femme, elle prit le bébé et vérifia que tout allait bien. J'embrassais Bella et la serrais dans mes bras.

_Tu as été formidable, lui dis-je._

_Je t'aime, dit-elle en pleurant._

On nous redonna Léna et une fois dans les bras de sa mère, le bébé se calma peu à peu.

_Elle est tellement belle._

_Coucou mon bébé, dis-je._

Je pris la petite dans mes bras pendant que le gynécologue faisait son boulot et Bella me sourit.

_Félicitation papa._

_À toi aussi maman. Tu as été parfaite._

_Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit … pour les douleurs._

_Ce n'est pas grave, elle est là et elle va bien._

_Oui, je suis tellement heureuse Edward._

Je regardais mon bébé et elle commença à dormir. J'embrassais Bella et elle retira les larmes sur ma figure.

_Je t'aime, lui dis-je._

_La prochaine fois, je te réveillerai avant._

_Après tout ça, tu en veux un deuxième ?_

_Plus tard. Mais oui, avec toi, je veux une grande famille._

_On fera la péridurale alors._

Elle rigola puis gémit de douleur, les contractions après bébé. Il faut retirer le placenta. Bella me regarde et respire doucement, c'est moins douloureux que l'accouchement mais elle va le sentir quand même.

_C__'est presque fini, nous dit le médecin_.

La sage femme met tout en place pour que la chambre ne soit pas plein de sang et une fois terminé, le gynécologue la nettoie et vérifie que tout va bien.

_Il faut aller à l'hôpital, s'assurer que le bébé est en bonne santé._

_Bien sûr._

_Les ambulanciers sont dehors._

Je sortis de la pièce et ma famille était dans le salon, ainsi que le père de Bella.

_Regardez-moi ça, dit Jasper._

_Oh ! Mon dieu._

_Elle est tellement belle._

_Félicitations._

_Ça été l'accouchement ? demanda mon père._

_Comment va Bella ?_

_Elle s'appelle comment ?_

Je rigolais et embrassais ma fille.

_Bella va bien, c'est moi qui l'ai accouché et tout va bien. elle a eu mal mais maintenant ça va. On va devoir aller à l'hôpital pour être sûrs que cette princesse va bien._

_Oh ! Mon dieu, tu as su gérer ? demanda ma mère._

_Oui, elle a accouché très vite. Tout va bien._

_Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda le père de Bella._

_Léna. Léna Cullen._

_C'est très beau._

La porte s'ouvrit et Bella sortit sur un brancard. Elle souriait mais on voyait qu'elle était fatiguée et épuisée.

_Oh ! Bonjour papa._

_Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?_

_Je vais bien. Tu nous suis jusqu'à l'hôpital ?_

_Bien sûr._

La sage femme me prit Léna et l'enroula dans une couverture puis me la rendit.

_Heu … pour la chambre, il faudrait juste …_

_On s'en occupe, me dit ma mère._

_Tu es sûre ? Il y a du sang et …_

_Ne t'en fais pas, ils ont du nettoyé le plus gros, je vais faire la chambre et ton père est médecin aussi, il a déjà vu du sang._

_Merci maman._

_Félicitations mon grand._

_Merci._

_Elle est parfaite._

_Comme sa mère, tu l'aurais vue, elle a été parfaite. Vraiment parfaite._

_Je n'en doute pas. Vas la retrouver, elle doit se reposer._

Je me plaçais près de Bella et elle prit le bébé dans ses bras.

_Je t'aime tellement Bella._

_Moi aussi je t'aime._

_Tu te rends compte … j'ai mis notre fille au monde._

_Félicitations docteur Cullen, dit-elle en souriant._

_Tu as été parfaite._

_Tu parles, j'ai pleuré tout le temps._

Je l'embrassais puis caressa la joue de ma fille et une fois à l'hôpital, la sage femme la prit pour la peser, mesurer et faire quelques vérifications. Je restais avec Bella et changeais ses vêtements. J'appelais ma mère pour qu'elle me rapporte les valises que j'avais laissées dans la voiture et elle fut là 20 minutes plus tard.

* * *

**Coucou ... désolée pour le retard mais j'avais vraiment pas le temps de continuer d'écrire avec mes nouveaux cours qui me prennent un temps fou. **

**J'ai lu pas mal de chose sur les naissances à domicile et j'ai trouvé une histoire sur une femme qui avait accouché en très peu de temps et chez elle, car elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller à l'hôpital et voilà, je me suis inspiré de ça, merci bcp. **

**Je compte faire encore deux ou trois chapitres mais pas plus, elle ne marche pas trop et j'ai de moins en moins d'imagination donc voilà, je suis désolée.**

**

* * *

**

Je vous signale juste que je participe encore une fois au concours sur LOVELEMON-IN-FIC.

les votes sont ouverts et vous avez la possibilité de voter pour moi :) ...

**"une entrée ... intéressante" de Lou228**

c'est le deuxième... donc voilà, l'adresse est sur mon profile mais je suis sûre que vous connaissez déjà ce forum :)


	17. Chapter 16

**Deux jours plus tard …**

Pendant que je berçais doucement notre fille, Bella dormait. Elle s'était réveillée toute la nuit et maintenant que j'étais là, j'allais veiller sur ma petite famille. Je regardais les yeux de notre petit bébé puis son nez puis sa bouche.

C'était le plus beau bébé du monde, elle était parfaite. On ne pouvait pas encore dire à qui elle ressemblait mais j'espérais qu'elle ressemble à Bella, j'avais deux femmes dans ma vie à présent et j'étais le plus heureux des hommes.

_-Edward ?_

Je relevais la tête pour voir Bella, encore endormie, se mettre assise doucement sur le lit.

_-Salut toi. _

Je me levais avec Léna dans les bras et embrassai Bella.

_-Tu dois encore dormir. _

_-Non, ça va. _

Elle regarda notre petite puce et je la déposais dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude et du fait qu'elle n'est que 19 ans, elle paniquait encore un peu lorsqu'elle pleurait. Je ne pouvais en dire autant, j'adorais les enfants et j'avais fait un stage d'un an en pédiatrie durant mes études.

_-Elle a faim, dit-elle._

_-Non, encore une heure, elle est juste un peu grincheuse. _

_-Je ne vais pas y arriver Edward. _

Je la regardais dans les yeux et m'installais en face d'elle.

_-Je suis là. Tu es sa mère, tu t'en sors très bien. _

_-Je sais que je suis sa mère et mon dieu … je l'aime tellement mais … j'ai encore du mal à changer sa couche, j'ai peur de lui faire mal, j'ai encore les mains qui tremblent quand je la lave et … il n'y a que quand je lui donne le sein que tout va bien. _

_-C'est tout à fait normal Bella. Laisse le temps faire les choses. Je suis là, je vais t'aider et puis on pourra paniquer lorsqu'elle aura 17 ans et qu'elle ne rentrera pas de la nuit pour aller à une fête avec ses amies. _

Elle me sourit et caressa doucement les petits cheveux de Léna. Elle était douce et très prévenante avec la petite. Elle essayait toujours de faire en sorte que Léna ne manque de rien et elle n'était pas très contente lorsque les autres la prenaient dans leurs bras. Une vraie maman poule déjà.

_-Je suis un peu jeune non ?_

_-Tu trouves que … c'est trop tôt ? demandais-je._

J'avais un peu peur, je savais qu'elle était jeune et j'avais toujours eu peur qu'elle s'en aille vivre une vie d'ado. Sortir, boire, partir une semaine dans un pays étranger avec une bande de copines. Mais elle était restée, elle était avec moi et elle était tombée enceinte.

_-Bella ?_

_-Tu m'en veux ? dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. _

_-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? _

Elle embrassa notre petite fille et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

_-Si tu a__vais__ eu le choix, tu … j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas eu le choix. _

_-Qu'est-ce__ que tu me fais Bella ? je t'aime, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je suis plus qu'heureux d'avoir un enfant. Au moment où tu m'as annoncé que j'allais être papa, le monde est devenu bien plus beau pour moi, je pensais attendre encore cinq ou dix avant d'avoir des enfants avec toi et voilà que tu es enceinte … oui c'est tôt mais pas pour moi, je t'aime et nous sommes une famille. _

Je m'approchais d'elle et elle me sourit.

_-Je suis heureuse tu sais, dit-elle. _

_-Moi aussi ma Bella. C'est grâce à toi tout ça. _

Je posais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes et elle répondit avec la même douceur à mon baiser. On passe beaucoup de temps ensemble et on est tellement heureux d'avoir Léna que notre couple passe un peu au second plan mais maintenant que ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes et que mes mains caressaient son visage, mon dieu, j'avais hâte d'être à nouveau avec elle et à la maison.

_-On va arrêter mon ange, lui dis-je. _

_-Je ne me sens pas encore en forme pour … pour faire l'amour Edward. _

_-Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas. _

Son corps avait changé et elle avait du être recousu. Je lui avais expliqué comment aller être l'après-accouchement mais maintenant qu'elle le vivait, ça lui paraissait totalement différent. Elle avait un peu de fièvre aujourd'hui et elle eût du mal à s'allonger ou s'asseoir complètement. Elle avait mal au ventre et elle était fatiguée.

_-Nous qui faisions l'amour tous les jours et plusieurs fois par jour, dit-elle. _

_-C'est normal que tu ne veuilles pas. Je suis médecin, je sais tout ça, on va attendre, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. _

_-Mais j'ai quand même envie de toi, dit-elle en souriant. _

_-Oh et bien me voilà rassuré. _

Léna pleura dans les bras de Bella et je la pris dans mes bras. Bella se mit convenablement dans le lit et fit une petite grimace. Les douleurs étaient là et je m'en voulus qu'elle doive ressentir tout ça. Je vérifiais que la porte était bien fermée pendant que Bella ouvrit son haut de pyjama.

_-Pas très sexy comme soutien gorge hein ? _

Je rigolais et remis notre ange dans ses bras.

_-C'est ce qui __a__ en dessous que j'aime, lui dis-je en l'embrassant. _

Je l'aidais un peu et une fois que Léna trouva la source de sa nourriture, le silence se fit et on regarda tous les deux avec vénération notre fille.

_-Tu n'as pas trop mal ? demandais-je. _

_-Non ça va. Ça me soulage plutôt. _

Je caressais doucement les jambes de Bella et elle sourit. J'aimais être près d'elle, j'aimais la chouchouter. Quand je repense à l'accouchement, je suis très fier d'elle, elle avait était tellement forte pour que Léna vienne au monde.

Bella changea de coté et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Je la trouvais tellement belle, la mère de mon enfant, mon amour, ma vie et j'espérais ma future femme mais ça, j'allais devoir attendre un moment.

**PVD Bella**

Mon dieu, je tremblais comme une feuille. Je lavais doucement Léna et Edward était partit chercher du café pour lui.

_-Bella ? _

Je relevais la tête et souris quand je vis mon père entrer dans la pièce.

_-Salut. _

_-Salut. Oh tu la laves. _

_-Oui et je suis complètement en panique. _

_-Pourquoi ça ?_

_-D'habitude, Edward est avec moi. _

Mon père sourit et lorsque je vis Edward entrer, je soupirais de soulagement.

_-Oh bonjour __Charlie__. _

_-Bonjour Edward. _

_-Salut toi, tu es réveillé ? dit-il en souriant et en embrassant le ventre de sa fille. _

_-Tu veux le faire ? lui dis-je. _

_-Je vais plutôt parler avec ton père … tiens, ton pyjama. _

_-Edward ? _

_-Tout va bien se passer Bella. _

Mon père sortit de la pièce et il ferma la porte, je commençais à pleurer.

_-Hey … je suis là. _

_-J'y arriverais pas. _

Léna commença à pleurer aussi et Edward sourit.

_-On va le faire à deux ok ?_

_-J'ai les mains qui tremblent, je vais lui faire mal. _

_-C'est un bébé Bella et tu es sa mère. C'est notre petite fille, prend__s__ ton temps, on a tout le temps qu'il faut ok ? _

Il m'aida à la laver mais je fis le plus gros, je lui passais un peu de crème, je lui mis sa couche et je l'habillais lentement. J'avais cessé de pleurer et la petite aussi.

_-Tu vois ? __O__n recommencera tous les deux ok ? _

_-Oui. Je suis nulle. _

_-Tu es parfaite, ne t'en fais pas, c'est tout à fait normal. _

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et me serra contre lui, collant son torse à mon dos et me caressa le ventre. Je retirais ses mains, je n'aimais pas trop mon ventre ces temps-ci et je ne voulais pas qu'il le voit comme ça. J'allais devoir faire un peu de sport et même si je savais qu'il comprenait, je ne me sentais pas très bien en ce moment avec tous ces changements.

_-Je t'aime ma Bella. _

_-Moi aussi je t'aime. _

_-Je sais que tou__t__ ça te fait peur mais je suis là et pour l'instant on est tous les deux et on a le temps d'apprendre ensemble d'accord ? _

_-Et une fois à la maison ? _

_Je serais là pour Léna et toi aussi. je ne veux pas que tu te renfermes, c'est notre petit bébé et tout va bien … tout va bien, dit-il doucement à mon oreille. _

Il était tellement gentil, calme, patient et je l'aimais tellement. Il ne retoucha pas mon ventre mais me serra quand même dans ses bras.

_-Allons voir ton père, il meurt d'envie de prendre à nouveau sa petite-fille et toi … tu vas t'allonger et te détendre. _

Je pris notre petite fille et la serra contre moi, jamais je n'aurais pensé que j'aimerais un petit être autant que ça. C'était ma fille, mon petit bébé à moi et à Edward et même si je faisais encore de petites erreurs, je me promis de tout faire pour être meilleure.

**Trois jours plus tard …**

Il était temps de rentrer à la maison et je me sentais un peu mieux que les deux premiers jours. Edward était toujours là et j'avais eu de l'aide d'Alice et Rosalie. Elles m'avaient vraiment aidé et elles m'avaient donné de petits conseils pour être mieux.

Nous étions mi-février et il faisait froid, on avait passé la Saint-Valentin à l'hôpital mais à part ça, tout allait bien. Edward était d'une patience en or avec moi et le bébé et peu à peu, j'arrivais à faire les choses seule. Il dormait la nuit mais il m'aidait le jour pour la maison. Sauf que demain, il reprenait le boulot et j'allais devoir rester seule.

Nous avions trouvé quelqu'un pour reprendre la boutique et même si j'avais été très déçue au début, j'étais contente de voir qu'elle tournait encore. Nous n'avions pas les moyens pour payer une personne en attendant que je puisse reprendre le boulot donc on avait signé un contrat de deux ans pour louer la boutique.

Ça me faisait de la peine mais je devais rester un peu avec Léna et je n'avais pas envie d'appeler une baby-sitter et vu que je lui donnais le sein, il valait mieux que je prenne un peu de temps pour nous, même pour Edward et moi, nous en avions besoin.

**PVD Edward**

**Huit semaines plus tard ...**

Mi-avril ...

Je me réveillais avec le corps de Bella complètement sur le mien. Ça me faisait du bien de pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras comme ça, depuis que la petite était parmi nous, on n'avait pas trop le temps d'être tous les deux. Bella n'était pas encore sortie avec Léna et si au début, elle galérait avec la petite, aujourd'hui, tout allait bien.

Tellement bien, qu'elle ne la quittait plus. Elle restait avec elle sans arrêt, le matin au soir, la nuit et nous n'avions pas vraiment de moments à nous. Même si ma mère, ma sœur et Rosalie lui avaient dit de faire attention à ça, elle ne les avait pas écoutées.

On ne se disputait pas pour ça, je savais très bien qu'elle n'était pas encore prête et que c'était tout à fait normal pour une mère d'être avec son enfant mais ça faisait deux mois et lorsqu'on passe plus de temps au boulot qu'avec sa famille, il fallait s'avouer que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_-Hummm…_

Elle bougea contre moi et je la serrais un peu plus. Malgré le bonheur d'avoir ma fille près de moi, je me sentais pas très bien depuis deux ou trois semaines. Bella refusait que je la touche, trop complexée par son nouveau corps et hors de question de sortir de la maison, elle disait que c'était trop tôt pour la petite et qu'il faisait encore trop froid.

C'était ma famille qui venait à la maison et son père également, elle ne voulait pas sortir avec elle et veillait toujours à être là pour lui donner à manger.

**PVD Bella**

Je levais les yeux vers Edward et vis que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, il n'était pas très bien depuis un moment, je le voyais bien mais j'avais trop peur de lui parler. Trop peur qu'il ne me veuille plus, qu'il veuille peut-être rompre avec moi.

_-Edward? Dis-je doucement._

Il tourna rapidement la tête vers moi et me sourit. Mais c'était un sourire bref.

_-Ça va?_

_-Oui et toi? Dit-il._

_-Heu ... je vais bien._

Il embrassa le haut de mon crâne puis sortit du lit. Je restais un moment dans le lit jusqu'à entendre Léna pleurer. Je mis mon peignoir et partis la chercher. Elle bougeait dans son lit et pleurait.

_-Je suis là mon poussin._

Je la pris dans mes bras et en moins d'une minute, elle se calma dans mes bras. Une fois dans la cuisine, je vis Edward boire son café au dessus de l'évier, il n'était vraiment pas bien. C'était à cause de moi, j'étais trop avec Léna et même si je le savais, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

Il se tourna vers nous et sourit en voyant sa fille. Je lui passais et il la serra dans ses bras. C'est surement à ce moment-là que j'ai décidé que je devais faire des efforts et arrêter de rester chez nous. Ça nous bouffait et je ne voulais pas devenir une de ces femmes qui font passer leur enfant avant tout le reste et finir divorcée avec un enfant à charge.

_-Ça te dit d'aller au parc? Dis-je._

Il me regarda et fronça les sourcils.

_-Nous trois?_

_-Hum hum _

_-C__et après-midi?_

_-Oui ... enfin, si tu veux. _

Il me regarda un instant puis sourit.

_-D'accord._

_-Je vais lui donner à manger. _

_-Ok, je vais faire le petit déjeuner. _

_-O__k. _

C'était encore tendu mais cette journée allait nous faire du bien ... il fallait qu'elle nous fasse du bien.

**Coucou ... bon voilà après ma loooonnnngue absence pour cette fiction j'ai eu un peu de temps et d'envie pour écrire donc je vous laisse un petit chapitre ... les moments après bébé lol ... je me suis dis qu'il ne fallait pas que tout soit rose et voilà. J'espère que vous allez aimer, j'ai essayé de faire le plus réaliste possible.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Edward**

J'habillais ma princesse chaudement pendant que Bella rangeait un peu la maison puis je nous allongeais sur le lit. Je regardais ma fille et souris.

_-On va aller faire un petit tour tous ensemble ok ? _

Elle me regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus et leva la main pour prendre mes cheveux.

_-Tu es contente ? On va sortir hein !_

_-Edward ?_

Bella entra dans la chambre et me sourit. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais ne dit rien de plus.

_-On y va ? Tu es prêt ?_

_-Ouais … encore son manteau et c'est bon, lui dis-je. _

_-D'accord. _

Je me levais et pris le manteau de Léna sur la chaise. En me retournant, je me retrouvais face à Bella et ce moment de gêne me déplut fortement. On était tellement loin l'un de l'autre … je la vis s'approcher de moi et elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je ne reculai pas, j'en avais trop envie également, je pris sa lèvre inférieure entre mes lèvres et l'embrassai encore et encore. On avait beau avoir dix ans de différence, on était tout aussi paumés l'un que l'autre.

Manquants d'air, on s'éloignait de quelques centimètres et elle posa son front contre mon torse. Je peignais un peu ses cheveux de mes doigts et embrassai le haut de son crâne.

_-Je t'aime tu sais, dit-elle. _

Elle releva la tête et pleura silencieusement.

_-Moi aussi je t'aime ma Bella. _

Léna bougea et cria en nous regardant.

_-Oui, toi aussi on t'aime, lui dis-je en rigolant. _

Bella sourit et me caressa le visage. Ça faisait une éternité qu'on n'avait pas fait ce genre de gestes et je réalisai à quel point ça m'avait manqué.

_-On y va ? dis-je. _

_-Ouais. _

Une fois au parc, je poussais la poussette et Bella prit mon bras. On marcha quelques minutes avant de s'asseoir sur un banc. Léna dormait et je pris ma belle dans mes bras. Elle se colla à moi et on resta ainsi une heure durant, à regarder les gens courir, marcher, parler ou rigoler.

_-Je suis désolée Edward. _

Je sursautais au son de sa voix et me tournai vers elle.

_-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça avec Léna. _

_-Tu es sa mère Bella. _

_-Mais je suis aussi … _elle s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de souffler et baisser la tête_ … je suis une femme, je ne veux pas être qu'une maman. J'ai même pas 20 ans et je suis déjà dans les couches. J'adore être dans les couches mais … en te voyant ce matin, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais un peu trop maman et pas assez … _

**PVD Bella**

_-J'ai peur Bella. _

Je le regardais et m'aperçus qu'il était différent. Il était plus fatigué, plus triste aussi et il ne rigolait presque plus non plus. À part avec Jasper et Emmett.

_-De quoi ?_

_-De te perdre. _

_-Je t'aime Edward. _

_-Moi aussi mais … tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir être avec toi sans que tu te braques. _

Je regardais Léna et me sentis tellement coupable de tout ça.

_-Je comprends Bella, je sais par quoi tu passes et j'aime quand tu joues à la maman, je suis tellement heureux que tu t'en sortes avec Léna car au début, c'était dur mais … j'ai besoin de retrouver la femme que j'aime, j'ai besoin d'être avec elle, de me réveiller avec elle, de dormir avec elle, de faire … _

-… _de faire l'amour avec elle ?_

_-J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra mais ça me bouffe Bella, j'ai besoin de toi. _

Il tourna la tête et je le vis soupirer.

_-Edward. _

Il me regarda et je vis une larme couler le long de sa joue. Ça me fendit le cœur et je l'embrassais tendrement. Ce contact nous manquait à tous les deux sauf que moi, je mettais tout ce manque dans la petite bulle que j'avais créé avec Léna mais lui ? Il était seul et c'était de ma faute.

_-On marche un peu ? dit-il. _

_-Ouais. _

Il poussa la poussette et je me forçais à penser à notre couple avant notre fille pour une fois.

_-Et si j'appelais ta mère ? On pourrait … se faire un restau ce soir. _

Il sourit et fit un petit oui de la tête.

_-Ca me plairait bien. _

Je pris directement mon portable avant de changer d'avis et appelais sa mère, je savais qu'il voulait garder Léna mais mon besoin de l'avoir toujours auprès de moi m'en empêchait.

_-Allo ? _

_-Heu … Esmée ? C'est Bella. _

Je vis Edward sourire, il savait que je ne m'entendais pas spécialement bien ses parents mais je faisais un effort, il le fallait pour Edward, il le fallait pour notre fille car contre toute attente, ils étaient tombés amoureux de notre fille et Esmée ainsi que Carlisle voulaient la voir de temps en temps.

_-Oh bonjour Bella, tout va bien ?_

_-Oui … heu … avec Edward, on aimerait aller au restaurant ce soir et … enfin on se demandait si … ça dérangerait pas de … de garder la petite … on viendra la rechercher demain matin à la première heure … _

_-Bien sûr, amenez-la, n'oubliez pas sa petite couverture mais sinon on a tout le reste … je vais préparer son lit. _

_-Merci Esmée. _

_-De rien, à tout à l'heure. _

_-Ouais. _

Je raccrochais et je regrettais déjà.

_-Alors ?_

_-On peut aller la ramener. _

Edward me regardait et sourit. On marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la maison et Léna se réveilla pour manger.

_-Je vais préparer son sac, me dit Edward. _

_-Ok, je vais lui donner à manger. _

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa tendrement. Je me sentais mieux lorsqu'il faisait ça, je ne voulais pas laisser ma fille mais on en avait tous les deux besoin.

_-Il faut que j'aille voir Alice avant de partir au restaurant. _

_-Pourquoi ?_

Je lui souris et pris Léna dans mes bras.

_-Je t'aime. _

Il sourit et partit faire le sac de Léna. Je pris mon portable et une fois que ma petite princesse mangea, je m'empressais de téléphoner à Alice.

_-Coucou Bella. _

_-Bonjour Alice. J'ai besoin de toi. _

_-Oh, ça à l'air grave. _

_-Ce soir, restaurant avec Edward. _

_-Ok, j'arrive. _

_-Non, je préfère venir chez toi. Tu as tout ?_

_-Bien sûr, Rosalie arrive aussi, on allait se faire une petite après-midi entre filles. _

_-On part à 19h00. _

_-Tu seras prête. _

_-Merci, je dépose la petite chez ta mère et je viens. _

_-Ok. A tal. _

Je souris puis paniquais. On n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis deux mois et même plus, si on comptait les derniers jours de ma grossesse. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à moi, à part un peu de sport pour essayer de tout remettre à sa place et manger équilibrer, j'avais presque mon corps d'avant … presque … ce bourrelet au ventre ne partait pas et les vergetures non plus. À 20 ans, je voulais retrouver mon corps d'avant bébé.

_-C'est fait. _

Edward entra dans la chambre et sourit. J'étais assise dans le lit et Léna tétait doucement. Je changeais de sein et Edward m'embrassa dans le cou. Pour la première fois depuis mon accouchement, je ressentis ces petits pincements dans le bas ventre. Peut-être était-ce par ce que je savais qu'on allait être que tous les deux ce soir.

Il passa juste son doigt sur mon sein et je posais ma joue sur la sienne en fermant les yeux. Il caressa les cheveux de notre petite fille et m'embrassa la tempe.

_-Il faut que je passe chez Alice avant d'aller au restaurant, lui dis-je. _

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Il faut qu'elle m'aide. _

Il fronça les sourcils et je lui souris.

_-Ca fait deux mois que je n'ai pas pris soin de moi Edward, il me faut de l'aide. _

Il rigola et me regarda dans les yeux, il avait compris qu'on allait être seuls ce soir et que j'avais l'intention d'en profiter pour remettre mon couple là, où je l'avais laissé.

Une fois 16h00, on était prêts pour partir chez ses parents.

_-Tu as pris sa couverture. _

_-Oui. _

_-Oh et le biberon ?_

_-Oui, j'ai tout Bella. _

_-Et son doudou._

_-Oui. _

Il accrocha Léna dans son siège et on partit chez ses parents, on en ressortit qu'une heure plus tard et Edward me déposa chez Alice.

_-Elle va me redéposer à la maison. _

_-18h45 au plus tard. _

_-Je serais là. _

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes mais très vite, j'avais envie de plus, j'approfondis le baiser et je sentis sa main glisser dans mes cheveux. Mes mains partirent dans les siens et c'est uniquement lorsque je sentis son torse contre le mien que je reculais.

_-Tu devrais y aller, dit-il. _

_-Ouais. _

Il embrassa le bout de mon nez puis mes lèvres.

_-Je t'aime, lui dis-je. _

_-Moi aussi je t'aime. _

En deux mois, on ne s'était jamais autant dit « Je t'aime ». Je pense qu'on avait tous les deux peur que l'autre l'oublie. Je m'en voulais d'avoir été si … maternelle et pas assez femme pour lui.

_-Oh mon dieu Bella, tu ne t'es pas épilée depuis quand ? demanda Alice. _

_-Heu … longtemps ? Je n'avais pas le temps Alice. _

_-Bon, on va arranger tout ça, dit Rosalie. _

**PVD Edward**

Je rentrais à la maison avec un problème, je passais directement sous la douche pour me soulager avant de me laver. J'en pouvais plus de devoir me soulager tout seul. Rien que son baiser m'avait rendu excité comme jamais.

Je pensais à elle durant ce moment, à son corps, ses mains, sa bouche et toutes ces choses qu'on aimait faire au lit … j'arrivais très vite à jouir avant de prendre une longue douche … très longue avant de m'habiller et essayer de discipliner mes cheveux. Pas gagné.

Une fois 18h40, j'entendis la voiture de Rosalie sur l'allée et Bella entra. Elle était habillée d'une petite robe noire, des talons hauts et elles avaient dû faire ses cheveux et la maquiller.

_-Je suis prête maintenant, dit-elle. _

_-Tu es très belle. _

Je l'embrassais tendrement mais très vite, sachant que l'on était que tous les deux, mon cerveau et autre chose de plus intime, voulurent très vite zapper le restau et passer par la chambre mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Elle n'était pas encore prête pour ça.

_-J'ai appelé ta mère, tout va bien. _

_-Tu n'es pas possible. _

_-Je n'aime pas trop qu'elle ne soit pas avec nous. _

_-Tout va bien se passer Bella. _

_-Je sais. _

Elle mit son manteau puis on sortit de la maison. C'était étrange, on avait tous les deux un peu peur de cette soirée.

* * *

**Coucou ... bon je n'ai plus de chapitre en réserve après donc l'attente sera peut être un peu longue mais je vais faire mon maximum.**


	19. Chapter 18

**PVD Bella**

Alors que je pensais qu'il allait faire les choses en grand avec restaurant cinq étoiles ou encore chauffeur et peut être même un gros bouquet de roses, il ne fit rien de tout ça, il me sourit et m'embrassa avant de m'ouvrir la porte de sa voiture puis il mit notre chanson préférée avant de se garer sur un parking bondé de monde.

- _Une pizzeria? Lui dis-je._

- _Hum-hum. Tu te souviens la première fois qu'on s'est vus? _

Je souris et posais ma tête sur l'appuie-tête de la voiture.

- _Tu m'as piqué ma pizza dans un supermarché._

- _Je te les donnais et c'est comme ça qu'on a ... discuté. _

- _Je me souviens. On n'a pas 40 ans de mariage Edward, je me souviens encore de chaque détail. _

- _Tu n'aimes pas les grands restaurants et même si Alice m'a fortement conseillé de t'inviter dans un palace, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça et ... je veux juste diner avec la femme que j'aime ... je ne voulais pas en faire trop. _

- _C'est parfait. _

Je posais ma main sur sa cuisse et il sourit avant de sortir et de m'ouvrir la portière.

- _Je devrais appeler ta mère pour voir que tout se passe bien non?_

- _Elle va bien, s'il y avait eu le moindre petit problème, ma mère m'aurait déjà appelé. _

- _Ouais, tu as raison. _

**PVD Edward**

Mon dieu que je l'aimais, je la regardais depuis cinq bonnes minutes et je souris. Elle lisait le menu avec une telle concentration que j'avais l'impression qu'elle décryptait un formule chimique.

- _Je vais prendre un martini blanc avec ... une pizza aux ananas s'il vous plait._

- _Je vais prendre un vin rouge avec une pizza aux lardons, merci, dis-je en passant les menus au serveur. _

Bella regarda le décor puis posa ses mains sur les miennes, poussant un peu les verres et me sourit.

- _Comment ça se passe le boulot? Dit-elle._

- _Ça va bien, je ne manque jamais de patients. _

- _Oui j'ai remarqué la nouvelle aussi, dit-elle en souriant._

- _La nouvelle? _

- _La blonde. _

- _Tanya? Tanya Denali? _

- _Hum. _

- _Tu es jalouse? Lui demandais-je amusé_.

- _Non mais, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas ... heu présente pour toi que je ne fais pas attention à toi. _

Le serveur nous apporta nos boissons et je sentis Bella un peu moins joyeuse que tout à l'heure.

- _Tu sais très bien que les blondes, ce n'est pas mon truc._

- _Tu pense que c'est ... normal que je sois ... si ... heu maternelle?_

- _Oui c'est tout à fait normal Bella, je ne pensais pas que ce serait autant mais oui certaines femmes ont tendance à faire passer la vie de leur enfant avant leur propre vie et surtout leur vie de couple durant les premiers mois. _

- _Je ne voulais pas ça, dit-elle en serrant ma main dans les siennes. _

- _Je ne veux pas que tu oublies que je suis là pour la petite aussi et que si tu veux bouger, aller chez ma mère ou chez ton père ou encore aller faire les boutiques entre filles, vas-y, je suis là. Je suis son père aussi. _

- _Je sais. _

Elle caressa ma main et soupirait d'aise. Elle me manquait tellement, ces moments-là me manquaient.

- _Ça ira mieux maintenant, je vais faire des efforts_.

J'embrassais sa main et j'entamais la discussion sur ses envies, sur le fait qu'il faudrait faire d'autres sorties comme ça à l'avenir.

- _Disons ... deux fois par mois._

- _J'ai que 30 ans Bella, je ne veux pas sortir que deux fois par mois. _

- _Trois?_

- _Une fois par semaine. _

- _Et la petite?_

- _On peut sortir avec elle. _

- _Mais elle est petite et il fait froid. _

- _Bella ... on peut aller au parc ou faire un tour un peu plus loin, aller à la piscine ou même aller chez mes parents ou chez ton père. _

- _D'accord. _

- _On peut aller à la piscine tous les deux aussi si tu veux, il y a un jacuzzi très très bien et un hammam. _

Elle rigola et rougit.

- _Au cinéma aussi, dit-elle._

- _Ou tout simplement faire un tour en voiture. _

- _Et on pourra faire l'amour dans un petit chemin? Dit-elle avec son petit sourire coquin. _

- _Hum ... oui ... si tu veux. _

Le serveur nous rapporta nos plats et on mangea un peu dans l'assiette de l'autre, on rigola et on parla un peu de notre fille, de mes parents et de son père, on parla également de nous et ça nous fit du bien. On partagea une glace brésilienne à deux puis je payais l'addition.

Tout se passa bien jusqu'à la maison, une fois à l'intérieur, Bella s'enferma dans la salle de bain et je l'entendis pleurer au bout de dix minutes.

**PVD Bella**

Une fois rentrée, je décidais d'aller mettre une petite nuisette pour ce soir, je voulais plaire à Edward et Alice m'avait prêté une petite nuisette noire très simple mais très belle. Je la mis et me regardais dans le miroir.

Je me sentais tellement mal tout un coup, mon ventre n'était pas entièrement parti et mes seins n'étaient plus comme avant non plus. Je sentis mes larmes glisser le long de mes joues pour atterrir sur ma nuisette noire.

- _Bella ? _

Je sursautais et mis directement un peignoir avant de sécher mes larmes et ouvrir la porte. Il avait les sourcils froncés et je voyais bien qu'il se faisait du souci mais je m'en voulais tellement de ne plus avoir un corps comme avant.

- _Tout va bien ? Tu sais, on n'est pas obligé de faire l'amour ce soir Bella, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a été au restaurant que …_

Je le fis taire en posant mes doigts sur sa bouche mais il retira ma main.

- _Je ne veux pas que tu te forces pour moi, je veux que tu sois prête, je sais très bien que ça peut être perturbant la première fois mais je suis là. Ca fait peut être pas 40 ans qu'on est mariés, dit-il en souriant mais je t'aime. _

Je remarquais qu'il avait enlevé ses chaussures et sa veste. Je rigolais un peu, de nervosité je supposais avant de poser mon front contre son torse.

- _Allez viens ma beauté. _

Il porta comme une jeune mariée contre lui et je rigolais dans son cou. J'avais envie de lui, là n'était pas la question mais ce nouveau corps, cette bulle dans laquelle je m'étais enfermé durant deux mois avec la petite était nouveau pour moi et j'étais encore jeune, j'adorais être mère et femme au foyer et même si une part de moi voulait retrouver une vie normale avec Edward, je me sentais un peu perdue.

Il m'allongea sur le lit et je resserrais un peu le peignoir contre moi, il retira son pull et vint se mettre près de moi. Je me serrais automatiquement à lui et dans ses bras forts et chauds, je me sentis directement mieux. Je relevais un peu la tête et lui caressais le visage tendrement avant de l'embrasser.

Ça me faisait bizarre d'être seule avec lui dans ce lit, occupés de s'embrasser. Il me caressait le visage et les cheveux mais ne descendit jamais plus bas, je savais qu'il voulait que je fasse le premier pas et je devais le faire. J'en avais envie.

- _De quoi tu as peur Bella ?_

Je restais quelques secondes sans rien dire puis me mis sur le dos.

- _Tu sais, je ne suis plus vraiment comme avant. _

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Physiquement. _

- _C'est de ça que tu as peur ? _

Le fait qu'on était ensemble depuis peu de temps faisait que je n'avais pas confiance en moi sur tout et j'avais peur de sa réaction. Lorsqu'on a une relation de 10 ans et qu'on a notre premier enfant, on se sent un peu stressé la première fois mais on sait que l'autre nous aimera toujours, même avec ce ventre flasque mais là, je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il allait en penser.

- _Oui. _

- _Tu sais que je t'aime Bella. Tu ne dois pas te mettre des barrières pour ça. _

Il posa sa main sur mon ventre et je fermais les yeux quelques secondes.

- _C'est normal tu sais._

Il m'embrassa tendrement et je sentis mon peignoir s'ouvrir doucement. Je ne fis rien pour l'arrêter et j'emprisonnais sa tête entre mes mains. Une fois le peignoir ouvert, il caressa mon ventre lentement, me laissant le temps de profiter un peu et de me détendre.

- _Très joli, dit-il en touchant le tissu. _

- _Ça ne te dérange pas ? lui dis-je en montrant mon ventre. _

- _Bella, je t'aime et j'aime tes formes, j'aime ton corps comme ça … tu me prends pour qui ? Je sais très bien comment marche le corps d'une femme et je sais très bien comment tu es. Je te rappelle qu'on dort ensemble et que je te prends dans mes bras la nuit. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal, et surtout pas avec moi. _

J'avais sans nul doute trouvé la personne la plus gentille du monde et en trois phrases, il me donna assez de courage pour lui retirer son t-shirt et déboutonner son pantalon. Il le jeta à travers la chambre avant de m'enlever ce peignoir. On se mit sous les couvertures et il s'installa entre mes cuisses, posant son corps contre le mien et je me surpris à soupirer d'aise, tellement cette sensation m'avait manquée.

Il fit pour remonta ma nuisette tout en m'embrassant mais je n'étais pas prête, il le comprit et ne la remonta pas plus haut que mon sexe. Il descendit lentement vers mon cou et m'embrassa à tous ces petits endroits que j'aimais tant. Je m'accrochais à lui et gémis son prénom lorsqu'il lécha le haut de ma poitrine.

Il fit juste glisser les bretelles et me regarda un instant, mes seins n'étaient plus non plus comme avant depuis que je donnais le sein.

- _Aie confiance en moi Bella. _

Je lui un petit signe, comme quoi il pouvait abaisser un peu et tout en m'embrassant les lèvres, il caressa mon sein gauche avec douceur. Ce n'était pas rapide, c'était même très lent mais on avait tous les deux besoin de ça, de se retrouver et je préférais prendre du temps et le faire qu'une fois plutôt qu'y aller vite et le faire deux fois ou trois fois dans la soirée.

Tout en le caressant, je descendis lentement dans son dos jusqu'à la limite de son boxer. Il se frotta un peu à moi et lorsque je sentis son sexe, dur, contre le mien, je gémis contre sa bouche. Il laissa mon sein pour m'embrasser dans le cou et peu à peu, cette douce chaleur s'immisça dans tout mon corps.

Je fermais les yeux et je savourais pleinement le moment lorsqu'il lécha mon téton, je sentis son sexe, dur, contre ma cuisse et mon corps réagissait directement. J'étais déjà prête pour lui mais je voulais profiter encore un peu de ses caresses et ses baisers.

Il ne descendit pas sur mon ventre mais remonta un peu ma nuisette pour embrasser l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je gémis et bougeais mon bassin. Je le fis remonter et l'embrassais passionnément, et je le mis sur le dos afin de lui retirer ce boxer qui le serrait à présent. Je passais juste mes doigts sur son sexe avant de faire quelques va-et-vient tout en l'embrassant.

- _Ahh Bella. _

Il vint se remettre sur moi et peu à peu, les baisers et les caresses ne suffirent plus, il me regarda dans les yeux et doucement, il entra en moi. J'avais l'impression de revivre ma première fois. C'était un peu douloureux et je le sentais m'étirer comme jamais.

- _Attends. _

Il arrêta et me souleva une jambe.

- _Ça va mieux ? _

- _Un peu. _

- _Je te fais mal ? _

- _Je pense qu'ils ont recousu de trop, lui dis-je. _

Il commença à rigoler puis m'embrassa tendrement.

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je vais y aller doucement. _

Il fut doux, lent et même si ce n'était pas vraiment comme avant, ça me fit du bien de me retrouver avec l'homme que j'aime pour un moment intime. Je profitais plus de ses caresses et de ses baisers que l'acte en lui-même et ça me fit un peu mal mais la douleur passa rapidement.

- _J'aurais encore mal comme ça la prochaine fois ?_

- _Non, c'est normal la première fois, certaines femmes ne sentent rien et d'autre ont mal. _

Nous étions l'un en face de l'autre et collés serrés. J'aimais sentir sa chaleur et l'odeur de sa peau. J'embrassais son torse et je souris en l'entendant soupirer. Au moins, lui, avait prit du plaisir en faisant l'amour. Je n'avais pas ressenti ce bien être et c'était l'une des premières fois qu'il me donnait pas d'orgasme. Au début, ça avait été un peu difficile mais après, il trouvait toujours le moyen de me faire jouir.

On se caressa et s'embrassa encore quelques minutes avant que je ne tombe endormie dans ses bras, mes complexes commençaient déjà à partir. C'était toujours ainsi lorsque j'étais dans ses bras.

**coucou ... voilà un nouveau chapitre ... et oui, je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est comme ça mais d'après plusieurs témoignages, c'est plus ou moins comme ça, la première fois après bébé ... je vous promets quelque chose de plus joyeux pour la suite :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**PVD Edward**

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé d'une façon très agréable. Je sentais les mains de Bella me caresser le dos et descendre encore un peu avant de remonter lentement, passant ses ongles sur mes épaules. Je gémis de bien-être avant de me mettre sur le dos puis à nouveau sur le coté afin de la prendre dans mes bras.

_-Bonjour, lui dis-je d'une voix encore endormie._

_-Salut. _

_-Hum … tu as bien dormi ?_

Je sentis de doux baisers dans mon cou et je souris en me collant un peu plus à elle.

_-Pas assez mais … je m'en plains pas, dit-elle en mordillant mon oreille. _

Je descendis rapidement ma main sur ses fesses, elle se raidit un peu mais je n'arrêtais pas, je levais une de ses jambes sur les miennes et je nous fis tourner afin qu'elle soit allongée sur moi. Je voulais la sentir ainsi, je voulais la caresser et l'embrasser. Rien que nous deux, sous les couettes.

Sentir son petit corps sur le mien, ses mains dans mes cheveux et sur mon torse, sa bouche remontant peu à peu vers la mienne, réveilla une partie de moi et elle sourit en sentant mon sexe contre le sien.

_-Je pense qu'il nous reste encore un peu de temps, dit-elle en évitant ma bouche et descendit vers ma gorg__e puis doucement, elle __embrassait__ mon torse. _

Mon sexe fut caressé par tout son corps et je commençais déjà à onduler mon bassin pour avoir plus de contact, elle s'arrêta sur mon bas ventre et commença un va-et-vient avec sa main.

_-Huummmm_

Je laissais ma tête retomber sur les oreillers et gémis lorsque je sentis sa langue tourner lentement autour de mon gland.

_-Putain Bellaaaa._

Elle ne s'arrêta pas là, tout en me masturbant, je la vis me prendre entièrement dans sa bouche et elle gémit en fermant les yeux, je pris sa main qui était sur mon ventre et la serrais dans la mienne. Je levais les hanches vers elle et elle prit un rythme bien plus rapide que d'habitude. Ce qui me fit haleter en quelques secondes.

Sa main qui était dans la mienne partit vers mes bourses, qu'elle malaxa gentiment puis sa langue vint la rejoindre, elle continuait de faire des va-et-vient avec sa main et lécher, sucer mes boules encore et encore avant de me reprendre complètement dans sa bouche.

_-Attend__s__ …putain … hummm_

J'en pouvais plus, j'avais terriblement chaud et j'étais prêt à jouir dans sa bouche, ce que je fis lorsqu'elle me regarda dans les yeux et gémit en me prenant entièrement …

**PVD Bella**

Une fois qu'il eût joui, je remontais sur lui mais il me renversa sur le matelas et m'embrassa langoureusement et avec passion. Il remonta ma nuisette bien plus haut que je ne le voulais, car j'étais encore mal à l'aise avec mon corps, mais je ne dis rien, je le sentais tellement excité et je l'étais tout aussi autant que je le laissais faire. Je ne voulais pas gâcher le moment avec un « _non, remonte pas aussi haut_ ».

_-Edward, gémis-je lorsqu'il prit un de mes tétons dans sa bouche. _

Hier soir, il avait été très tendre, très lent et extrêmement doux. Là, c'était un peu plus urgent et je le sentais déjà prêt à me refaire l'amour mais au lieu de ça, il descendit ma nuisette et la retira, je me raidis dans ses bras mais ça passa bien vite lorsque je sentis sa main me caresser avec une certaine … envie urgente.

_-Edward._

Il releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux, je n'étais pas encore sûre de pouvoir me laisser aller complètement mais en voyant ses yeux pleins de désir, je lui souris et l'embrassais.

_-Rien … tu peux continuer. _

Il rigola et me rallongea sur le matelas avant de revenir sur mes cuisses et lécher l'intérieur. Je me laissais aller à ses caresses et cria son prénom en sentant sa bouche sur mon sexe, sa langue s'activa rapidement et il l'entra en moi tout en me caressant fermement les cuisses et les fesses. J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me manger, je le sentais partout sur moi et en moi et ses doigts devinrent magiques lorsqu'il trouva mon clitoris.

Je ne sentais plus mes doigts de pieds et mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine, j'avais tellement chaud et je ne contrôlais plus mes gémissements. Demandant encore et encore à Edward. Je posais ma jambe sur son épaule et mes yeux roulèrent d'eux-mêmes lorsqu'il mordilla mon sexe avec envie. Après quelques minutes, j'en pouvais déjà plus et la boule dans mon ventre explosa rapidement. Je serrais sa main et jouis contre sa bouche …

**PVD Edward**

Enfin, ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais qu'elle se laisse aller comme ça, que ça me fit sourire. Je remontais lentement sur elle et je l'embrassais doucement mais elle en décida autrement, tout en haletant encore, elle entra sa langue dans ma bouche et on s'embrassa langoureusement.

Je la retournais afin qu'elle se mette sur moi mais elle me fit me redresser et tout en m'embrassant, elle s'empala lentement sur ma verge dressée. On gémit tous les deux et je la caressais partout, le dos, les hanches, les fesses, les cuisses puis je remontais lentement sur son ventre, ses seins, que je léchais en même temps.

Elle bougea sur moi puis cala sa tête contre mon cou. Elle haletait et me serrait contre elle toujours un peu plus. Nous étions en sueur et nos corps glissaient l'un contre l'autre. Je trouvais ça vachement érotique comme instant. Voir ses seins bouger au même rythme que ses mouvement de hanches, ses yeux se fermaient lorsque je caressais un peu trop près son sexe, sa langue léchait sa lèvre inférieure lorsque je passais la mienne sur son menton puis sa lèvre.

_-Ooohhh Edward … mmmm_

Puis on ralentit en entendant mon portable sonner sur la table de chevet.

_-On répondra plus tard Edward. _

_-Je n'avais pas l'intention de répondre non plus. _

Elle me sourit puis passa ses jambes derrière mon dos, je l'aidais à y aller plus vite et lorsque je fus sur le point de jouir, je frottais son clitoris de façon rapide, même très rapide, elle planta ses ongles dans mes épaules et son sexe enferma le mien d'une façon incroyable.

**PVD Bella**

Une fois qu'on fut retombés sur le lit et que notre respiration avait reprit un rythme normal, Edward regarda son portable.

_-C'est ma mère._

Il écouta le message et sourit.

_-Il est déjà 11h35 et elle s'inquiète. D'habitude on est là avant 8h00, dit-il. _

_-Dis-lui qu'on arrive dans 30 minutes. _

_-D'accord. _

Edward m'embrassa après avoir envoyé le message puis on se leva. Il partit prendre sa douche pendant que je préparais le petit déjeuner puis je partis prendre la mienne pendant qu'il rangeait un peu la maison et la chambre, on mangea ensemble puis on partit chez ses parents récupérer notre trésor.

_-Oh, je pensais que vous n'alliez jamais arriver, nous dit Esmée._

_-Heu … oui … désolée, lui dis-je. _

_-Ne t'excuse pas, je sais trop ce que sait. _

Carlisle me tendit Léna et je la serrais très fort contre moi.

_-Oh __tu m'as manqué mon petit trésor. _

Léna serra mes cheveux puis regarda son père.

_-Salut beauté. _

Elle bougea sa bouche et ouvrit grands les yeux. Je la passais à Edward et il la prit contre son torse.

_-C'était bien chez mamy ? _

_-Vous restez manger à la maison ? _

_-Oh__ heu … pourquoi pas, lui dis-je. _

Edward n'aimait pas trop manger chez ses parents mais il faisait un effort. Ils en faisaient bien pour nous, alors pourquoi pas nous, pour eux ?

_-Ça été votre soirée ? demanda Carlisle. _

_-Oui, très bien, c'était parfait. _

_-La petite a été très sage, elle dort longtemps. _

_-Oui, si je la nourris assez tard, elle peut ne pas se réveiller avant 4 heures puis des fois, elle dort 5 heures de suite. _

_-Tu as de la chance, avec Emmett, je devais me lever toutes les trois heures. _

Esmée mit la table et je l'aidais durant quelques minutes mais Léna pleura.

_-Elle a faim, il est l'heure. _

_-Oh__ ça ne vous dérange pas si je vais au salon ?_

_-Non, bien sûr. Je pense qu'elle n'aime pas trop les biberons. _

Pendant que je préparais ce dont j'avais besoin dans le salon, Edward marcha un peu avec Léna mais elle cria toujours.

_-C'est bon, dis-je à Edward._

Il me la mit dans les bras et après … dix secondes, Léna téta goulument.

_-Vous avez un point en commun, dis-je à Edward. _

Il rigola et vint s'asseoir près de moi. Il m'embrassa dans le cou puis posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Il aimait être avec moi lorsque je nourrissais Léna, ça n'arrivait pas souvent mais lorsqu'il le pouvait, il le fit.

_-Doucement. _

Je la levais un peu et elle vomit un peu.

_-Elle boit trop vite, dit Edward. _

_-Oui, comme son père, dis-je en souriant. _

_-Mais avec moi, tu aimes ça. _

Je rigolais et remis Léna au sein après qu'elle ait fait un petit rôt, après quelques minutes, je changeais de sein et Edward caressa la tête de notre fille.

_-Ces cheveux deviennent de plus en plus foncés, j'ai l'impression, dit-il. _

_-Oui, elle change. _

_-Et elle frise, regarde ici, derrière. _

Une fois fini, Edward prit Léna pour son rôt et moi, je rangeais le sac. Léna fit un rôt puis un deuxième et vomit encore un peu. Edward la tenait bien droite et l'embrassait dès qu'il le pouvait.

_-C'est qui le meilleur des papas ? Hein ? Ouais … c'est le tien. _

Puis on mangea et ensuite, on partit chez nous. Léna dormait et j'en profitais pour faire les tâches quotidiennes à la maison pendant qu'Edward faisait un peu de paperasse pour son boulot et s'occupa des paiements. Nous ne vivions pas sur l'or mais on avait de quoi bien vivre.

Et le temps passa … notre couple se remit peu à peu de mon « absence » du début et tout allait bien … Léna eut rapidement sa première dent … Edward et moi étions très fiers … puis elle marcha … puis elle alla à la crèche … elle eut très vite deux ans

_-Edward. _

_-Oui ? _

Il lisait un dossier mais s'arrêta une fois que je fus avec lui dans le lit.

_-J'aimerais un autre enfant. _

Il déposa son dossier sur la table de chevet et me regarda dans les yeux.

_-Un autre enfant ? _

_-Oui … Léna a déjà deux ans et … enfin vu qu'on veut tous les deux plusieurs enfants et … je ne veux pas attendre trop longtemps pour Léna et … j'ai très envie d'un autre enfant. _

**PVD Edward**

Un autre enfant ? Je n'y avais pas encore pensé, nous étions bien avec Léna et elle allait bientôt rentrer en pré-maternelle en septembre.

_-Je voulais t'en parler avant d'arrêter ma pilule. _

_-J'aimerais bien un autre enfant._

_-C'est vrai ? __T__u ne trouves pas que c'est trop tôt ?_

_-Non, mais tu ne voulais pas travailler ? _

_-Je fais un mi__-__temps à la boulangerie et … je pourrais continuer. _

Elle avait trouvé un boulot à la boulangerie et elle adorait, elle pouvait aller à la bibliothèque mais contre toute attente, elle préférerait la boulangerie. Servir les clients la mettait de bonne humeur.

_-Et puis, on aura peut-être encore quelques mois à attendre, il faut d'abord qu'on s'entraine, je pense avoir tout oublié, dit-elle en souriant. _

Elle vint se mettre sur moi et embrassa mon cou doucement.

_-Tu es sûr que tu veux un autre enfant ?_

_-Oui, pourquoi ?_

_-Eh bien … tu te rappelles avec Léna ? __P__our nous, notre couple, je parle. _

_-Je sais à quoi m'attendre maintenant Edward. _

_-C'est juste que … _

Elle fronça les sourcils et recula un peu.

_-Juste que quoi ? _

_-Juste que je n'ai pas envie que ce soit comme avec Léna … on se parlait même plus … je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça. _

_-J'y arriverais. _

_-Je sais que tu y arriveras … je n'ai pas envie de te perdre encore une fois, c'est tout. _

Elle se remit près de moi et souffla.

_-Je sais à quoi m'attendre, c'était un peu dur au début mais là … Léna sera là et … ce ne sera pas comme avant. _

Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, je voulais un autre enfant, j'avais toujours rêvé d'en avoir trois minimum et lorsque j'avais connu Bella, je pensais que ce rêve serait encore pour dix ans un rêve mais elle était tombée enceinte et … son comportement avait complètement changé le jour où Léna est née. Je ne voulais pas reconquérir le cœur de la femme que j'aime à chaque fois qu'elle serait enceinte.

_-Tu veux attendre encore un peu, dit-elle._

_-J'ai très envie d'avoir un petit bébé … mais je n'ai pas envie de recommencer comme avant … ça me fait peur c'est tout. _

_-Je ferais des efforts directement et si ça va pas, di__s__-le-moi, on y arrivera. Je t'aime Edward. _

Je la regardais un petit instant puis caressa sa cuisse, elle sourit et je roulais les yeux.

_-On s'entraîne ? _

_-Tu n'as pas encore arrêté ta pilule, lui dis-je en retirant ma main. _

_-Hum … mais je veux quand même m'entrainer, dit-elle en revenant sur moi. _

_-Je vais adorer te faire à nouveau l'amour quatre fois par jour, lui dis-je en embrassant le haut de sa poitrine. _

_-Je vais encore une fois avoir des seins énormes. _

Je l'allongeais rapidement sur le lit et elle rigola.

_-Vivement._

_

* * *

_

Coucou ... et oui enfin! un nouveau chapitre :)

J'espère que vous avez aimé ... j'avais prévenue quelques personnes que je n'avais plus trop le gout d'écrire en ce moment mais que je termine toujours mes fictions et c'est pour ça que j'avais fini (assez rapidement) "** Parce que je t'aime**" et qu'il reste encore un ou deux chapitre pour cette fiction.

Comme vous l'avez vue, il y a deux ans de passé assez vite dans ce chapitre donc je pense faire un long chapitre pour la fin ou deux petits pour la suite. c'est toujours comme ça, au début, j'ai plein d'idées, je veux faire plein de choses à la fois mais après, je suis complètement dépassé et j'y arrive plus... donc je reste avec la fiction "**reste avec moi**" et je la continue mais je vais terminé doucement celle-ci.

pour rappel:

_Bella va sur ses 23 ans et Edward 33 ans, c'est mi-avril. Léna a 2 ans._

* * *

_PS/ Je me suis inscrite au concours sur "lovelemon-in-fic" ... mon os est affiché, si vous voulez déjà le lire, j'en serais ravi :) _

_à bientot les gens et encore merci de me suivre mais à partir de maintenant, si je refais une fiction, elle contiendra entre **20 et 25 chapitres**, pas plus, pour que j'ai le temps d'écrire et de faire un peu des choses pour moi. avant je passais ma vie sur le pc à écrire mais maintenant, j'ai d'autres projets et écrire devient un moment de détente le soir mais c'est tout. _

_merci encore de me suivre, je suis très heureuse, il y a des filles qui me suivent depuis 5 ans maintenant, un GRAND merci._


	21. Chapter 20

- _Bella ? _

- _Un trait bleu, dit-elle. _

Je la regardais et me mis à genoux en face d'elle. Ça faisait plus de six mois qu'on essayait d'avoir un autre enfant.

- _On a le temps Bella. _

- _Ça fait déjà six mois, pour Léna, on n'avait même pas prévu et … _

- _Tu y penses trop, dès qu'on fait l'amour, tu prends ta température. _

- _Et alors ? Il y a des moments où j'ai plus de chances de tomber enceinte. _

- _Je suis docteur Bella, je sais ça. _

Elle jeta le test de grossesse à la poubelle et souffla.

- _Calme-toi. On a le temps, ça arrivera … regardes-moi. _

- _Et si je ne tombe pas enceinte ? _

- _Tu retomberas enceinte. Tu as presque 23 ans Bella et moi 33, on n'est pas encore à l'âge de la retraite. On peut encore attendre quelques mois même. _

Elle haussa les épaules et m'embrassa puis on partit chercher Léna à la crèche. Elle était contente de nous voir et elle se jeta dans les bras de Bella.

- _Elle a un peu de fièvre, nous dit la puéricultrice. _

- _Ah bon ? m'inquiétais-je. _

- _Oui, ce matin, ça allait mais il y a deux heures, elle était un peu chagrine et j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait un peu chaud, j'ai pris sa température et elle fait 38°. _

- _Oh mon bébé, on va rentrer, merci. _

- _On la mettra pas demain, dis-je. _

- _D'accord, au revoir Léna. _

Mais celle-ci dormait déjà presque sur l'épaule de sa mère avec son doudou dans les mains.

- _Merci encore. _

- _Au revoir. _

Je conduisis pendant que Bella restait avec la petite à l'arrière. Une fois rentrés, Bella mit le pyjama de la petite et je pris sa température puis lui mit un suppo et Léna s'endormit 10 minutes plus tard.

- _Qu'est-ce__ qu'elle a ? _

- _Une montée de fièvre, elle dort. T'inquiètes pas. _

- _Je n'aime pas ça. _

- _Je sais. _

J'embrassais Bella puis elle prépara le diner du soir …

**Trois mois plus tard**

Il faisait chaud, trop chaud et Bella avait l'impression d'étouffer dans notre maison, malgré les fenêtres ouvertes. Elle regarda son nouveau test de grossesse et souffla.

- _Bella ? _

- _Oui. _

- _Alors ? _

- _Je ne sais pas, je l'ai pas encore fait. _

J'entrais et souris.

- _Tous les mois c'est la même chose. _

- _Je sais. _

Elle s'enferma dans les toilettes et j'attendis avec Léna sur mes genoux.

- _Elle fait quoi maman ?_

Bella revint quelques secondes plus tard puis elle s'assied sur la baignoire. Nous étions bien là, tous les trois, à attendre de savoir si Bella était enceinte ou pas.

- _C'est pour un bébé ? _

- _Oui, chérie, dit Bella. _

- _Je vais avoir un bébé ? _

- _Non, ta maman, dis-je. _

- _Oh et moi ?_

- _Quand tu auras trente ans et mariée, dis-je. _

Bella sourit puis laissa passer ses deux minutes, les deux minutes les plus longues de sa vie sûrement. Puis je vis le visage de Bella changer et elle sourit.

- _Deux barres ? dis-je. _

- _Oui, deux barres bleus ! je suis enceinte. _

Vu la joie que montrait Bella, Léna applaudit et sourit.

- _Bébé. _

- _Je suis enceinte. _

- _Viens par ici. _

J'étais très heureux, encore un petit. Je n'étais pas aussi occupé à penser bébé que Bella mais je voulais plusieurs enfants et Bella me donnait tout ça.

- _Il faut faire une prise de sang pour être sûrs, dit-elle. _

- _Ok._

Je l'embrassais tendrement et on sourit en sentant Léna nous faire des bisous sur la joue.

- _Quelle jalouse, dis-je. _

Elle me serra fort dans ses petits bras et me fit des petits bisous sur la joue.

- _J'appelle mon père, dit-elle. _

- _Tu ne veux pas attendre un peu ? On pourrait attendre d'au moins être sûrs à 100%, lui dis-je. _

- _Oui, tu as raison. _

Elle caressa son ventre et je la fis asseoir sur mon autre jambe. Je tenais les deux femmes de ma vie dans mes bras. Je caressais son ventre et sourit.

- _Je t'aime, lui dis-je. _

- _Moi aussi je t'aime. _

- _Moi aussi, rajouta Léna. _

- _Oui, on t'aime aussi, lui dis-je en embrassant le haut de son crâne. _

Quelques jours plus tard, je reçus l'analyse de sang de Bella, elle était belle et bien enceinte. C'était encore très tôt, à peine 6 semaines.

- _Je peux le dire à mon père ?_

- _Oui, vas-y._

Tout le monde le prit bien, mon père n'était pas très chaud mais lorsqu'il voyait Léna, c'était son petit rayon de soleil de la journée. C'était juste avec Bella que ça coincait encore un peu. La grossesse se passa très bien et vers le huitième mois, Bella eu les premières contractions, le petit arriva 3 semaines en avance et il fut mit en couveuse durant une semaine.

- _Tu dis bonjour à ton frère ? dis-je à Léna. _

- _Coucou._

- _Oh il est parfait, dit ma mère. _

- _Tout son père, ajouta Bella. _

Je lui souris et l'embrassais amoureusement.

- _Coucou Lucas. _

Bella put prendre Lucas dans ses bras et on fit une petite photo tout ensemble. Bella n'avait pas les même gestes qu'avec Léna, elle s'occupait des deux enfants mais aussi de moi, elle savait à quoi s'attendre à présent et même si elle le nourrissait et que ces moments-là, c'était que pour eux deux, je restais avec ma fille et le soir, Bella était avec moi. Notre couple allait bien et c'était le principal.

Nous attendrons peut-être encore deux ans pour un autre enfant, je l'espérais, notre différence d'âge faisait que je ne pouvais pas attendre 10 ans, je ne voulais pas être trop vieux pour jouer avec mes enfants plus tard.

* * *

**Coucou ... voilà la fin ... j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même ... malgré que les deux derniers étaient un peu rapides. **

**a bientôt et merci encore de m'avoir suivit pour cette fiction**


End file.
